


蹴鞠聊天记录-ZAL

by MAXBB



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 44
Words: 68,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAXBB/pseuds/MAXBB
Summary: 前半部分主要口嗨瓜迪奥拉后半部分主要口嗨库尔图瓦梅老板大部分口嗨期间是top渣叔大部分口嗨期间是bottom所有俱乐部（以及其高层）都是人渣等级从G到R18G不等
Kudos: 14





	1. 年下球员x瓜

Z：他超喜欢肢体接触以至于我怀疑他有肌肤饥渴症。  
L：大概是在床上被做狠了手脚也会拼命缠着你不放的那种情人吧？  
Z：我脑子里都是瓜被做到喊不出来还要死死攥着攻方的手要亲亲和抱抱。  
L：被做的都腿根发抖了，还是要坚持环在年轻人的腰上，手臂揽着人的脖子，把脸埋进对方肩窝里满足的喘气，被托着屁股艹的不停闷哼。年轻人笑他像个树袋熊，瓜被艹的迷迷糊糊的，说话也嘟嘟囔囔的，脸贴着对方胸口说就喜欢这样，多抱抱我。

Z：感觉是自己一把年纪腰也不太行但是还是会尽量满足年轻人，和年轻人做爱就好像自己也变得年轻了一样。  
L：尽量满足年轻人的瓜也太好吃了，所以腿交的情况应该还会蛮多次的吧。方便快捷，在比赛密集的时候也是一种很好的性欲解决方式。还能节省用腰。  
Z：瓜的大腿真挺肉的，感觉很好草。就是十二点之前结束性生活这点挺操蛋的，合理怀疑休息日会被年轻人搞一整个晚上。  
L：休息日不搞对象搞什么？平时都不让搞，休息日当然得搞。年轻人有时候搞得很过分，瓜床上哭了好几次，放狠话说你再也别想上我床，结果被抱去清理干净后又乖乖窝回年轻人怀里抱着睡觉。  



	2. 圣诞节城全员瓜中心

L：瓜每个圣诞节都要拆二十多个人的圣诞礼物。  
Z：可能圣诞礼物里会有点小恶作剧，但是无伤大雅，是甜甜恶作剧，比如说喷彩带啥的。  
L：门迪送来一张照片，背面写到：我不管，你就要当我爸爸。

L：还有聚会！小年轻聚会都会打电话问问瓜来不来，瓜参加聚会陪他们闹过一两局后就安安静静窝在一边笑着看他们继续玩，还得感叹一句年轻真好。


	3. 一颗输球的瓜 +丁瓜+梅瓜

Z：瓜那种偏执的人八成会把输球的大部分因素往自己身上推，可能会有一点点崩溃，要发泄成出门约。炮友推开门的时候瓜已经自己玩上了，180缩成球，屁股里塞着按摩棒啥的。  
L：谁能想到表面正经，看似除了足球没有什么能够吸引他的教练背地里手机通讯录全是炮友的电话。其实瓜也不是每次都会叫来做爱，有些时候只是肌肤饥渴症犯了想要找个人拥抱而已。  
Z： 这就很带感，瓜在发布会上的表现虽然骚里骚气的但是风度还是挺好的，挺教授的。但是谁知道呢，手机里一页的炮友联系方式。do完还不会让炮友走，要一起过夜。  
L：黏着系男友，有点点假性性瘾的味儿了。追求性爱并不是单纯为了安全感，或许还有安全感。平时从不让球员们看自己的电话，也不喜欢在自己家开party，一边为如此不符合教练风格的自己而羞愧，一边又沉迷于doi带来的短暂安全感什么的。  
Z：一边羞耻一边沉迷的反差超带感，瓜的话年轻的时候估计也是夜店小王子款的，年轻的时候很会玩，年长之后因为年纪反而有点端着了。但是和年轻人doi的时候还是会主动引导。  
脑了下输球后一边被草一边哭一边要抱也是蛮射的，当然最好还是别输了。  
L：“操我，不... ...抱抱我。”怎么都觉得涩啊！  
Z：感觉就特别适合那种面对面托着屁股抱着的姿势，脸能埋进对方肩膀里，短暂的用性爱逃避。  
L：年轻的时候也是一个很会叫，在床上放蛮开的西班牙辣小伙，随着年纪渐长，名气渐胜后反而不太愿意出声了，背入的时候总是把脸埋进枕头里，高潮也只是闷闷的哼，往往直到结束后瓜开始讨要一个拥抱，床伴才会看到他哭到发红的眼睛。  
面对面除了亲吻，几乎不抬头，就喜欢埋在别人肩窝里。内心里还是觉得自己是个教练不该这样“淫荡”吧，有些时候床伴为了逗他会故意叫他“教练”，瓜就会抖着身子高潮。  
Z：别人性爱结束后都是冷冷淡淡的，瓜就特别黏糊，如果床伴不介意的话直接睡在被折腾的乱七八糟的床上也可以，因为感觉床上乱乱的就像是情人直接做爱，不是单纯的约炮。  
L：哪怕被内射了，床伴怕他身体不好急着要抱他去清理他也会摇摇头说“再等会儿，我喜欢这样。”  
直到对方的精液因为肠道的蠕动而自然排出一部分后他才会突然像从性瘾状态下苏醒一样，硬撑着自己下床去浴室清理，走路都会有精液顺着肉感的大腿往下滑。在浴室里一边清理一边唾弃自己，但是打开浴室门走出去的时候又是那个完美热情的长者了。  
Z：年轻人的很多玩法其实自己年轻的时候都已经玩过了，但是还是会感觉到羞耻。在浴室里自己清洗自己也会嫌弃自己淫荡。结束后就贴着床伴睡觉。瓜技术好屁股翘，出手也很大方，所以其实很多年轻人也喜欢和他约。  
L：不少床伴私下抱怨过手臂会被睡麻这一问题。  
Z：“瓜迪奥拉什么都好就是太粘人，上回醒来我甚至觉得我胳膊该截肢了。”  
L：粘人？当网上冲浪选手门迪在某些不可言说的匿名网站上看到这个词的时候脑内一片天崩地裂（门迪问号脸.jpg）  
Z：门迪：骗人的一定是网友瞎扯的，然而之后看瓜的眼神还是不太对。  
瓜：这小子又瞒着我去哪里玩了？  
L：这就是他俩老是在场外新闻上不对盘的原因吧，瓜紧张死门迪了，然而门迪又是一个看不懂听不懂暗示的愣头青，好奇心还特别重。

瓜这还是玩很大，恐怕认识他是人都想不到他竟然是这样的瓜迪奥拉。瓜总会有一个炮友叫Leo。或许也是最少约的那个，只是在某个需要的时候约，比如欧冠赛后x  
Z：炮友其实隐隐约约能够猜到瓜约他是为啥，克制不住好奇心会问，瓜突然就冷静了下来：“不是这样的。”，然后就渐渐的再也没有约过这个叫leo的小年轻的。但是瓜的身边从来都是不缺leo的。  
觉得羞愧又忍不住想要有一个人听懂自己的暗示，把自己从这种性瘾一样的状态里解脱出来。  
想看那种门迪不小心发现了瓜的秘密，其实就是从匿名网站上持续看那个人更新推测出来的，毕竟那位炮友喜欢写情感日记。纠结的一批，想找瓜问又怕，一连好几天都是一脸欲言又止的表情，然后被敏锐的丁给注意到了，丁问了几句门迪就跟倒豆子一样全说了。丁其实早就有猜测，脑袋震空几秒后相当平静，当天就去找了瓜，开门见山的问：“您看我可以吗？”  
门迪：我跟你说啊佩普他balabalabala  
丁：哦 明白了  
门迪：你是怪物吗？这么冷静是为那样啊！  
丁唯一不理解的是，为什么瓜没找他。  
Z：瓜一开门听见丁说“您看我可以吗？”的时候一脸懵逼，听完丁说话又满脸通红手足无措，把人直接拉进来。一开始估计会拒绝，毕竟自己是教练丁是球员，而且足球对男同的包容也没这么强。  
L：丁还没说完瓜就赶紧把人嘴巴给捂了，威胁“再说下去你就没机会了。”  
丁：立马闭嘴  
Z：瓜一开始苦口婆心不能搞办公室恋爱也不能搞师生恋，丁就分别举例鸟和梅，本来也就是瞎推测，没想到一下就炸了个大的。  
L：丁自己也很震惊，但是表面上淡定得一批。丁好男人啊 这款也很适合瓜，而且性子也稳，纠结着纠结着也就答应了。虽然每次do完i都会后悔死。运动员就是和一般床伴不一样。  
Z：第一次doi完表示为了比赛状态尽量少做。  
L：丁：我信了你的邪。并且表示自己do完更兴奋了，当天比赛助攻梅开二度。  
Z：虽然但是，赢了比赛还是会随便丁来，丁当然也不会玩过火。  
丁：进入教练是为了更好的为球队提供火力。  
L：记者：今天发挥如此之好的秘诀是什么呢？  
丁：昨晚和教练深入交流了一下，更有想法了。  
Z：教练表示一点也不想解释深入交流了什么并且表示球员确实需要做爱，做爱才能进球。  
L：回家后看到早他一步已经到家的丁气的头疼，刚刚想骂就被丁抱了个满怀，丁老师疯狂直球“我太喜欢你了 恨不得全世界都知道你是我的”，瓜瞬间气消，整个人就软成毛绒玩具了乖乖的被丁抱着，把头埋丁肩窝里直叹气，“下次别这样”，声音被布料过滤后显得闷闷的，听起来还有些委屈。

Z：突然想看ABO的丁和孕期瓜，大龄产夫孕期被孩子折腾得想做爱但是又不敢，只敢蹭蹭，最后还是丁好言相劝医生说过来安全期没啥关系了才把人摁着来了一发。  
L：虽然但是，男人怀孕宝宝会一直压住前列腺和膀胱吧，后期真是能爽的随时随地高潮。  
Z：就是因为男妈妈的宝宝会压着前列腺，所以才一直会处于发情的状态。又顾着孩子的安全和丁的竞技状态一直就压着性欲，顶多就蹭蹭。真的抑制不住了就自己偷偷解决，但是信息素的味道哪里是能够掩盖住的，尤其是孕期。  
L：从此以后天天开电子发布会，不敢出门。  
Z：虽然衣冠楚楚开发布会，但是不久前刚刚手冲了一发。


	4. 俱乐部球拟以及城瓜

L：俺脑补的阿城典型英伦风穿搭，风衣围巾牛津鞋，棕色头发，有刘海，185左右， 笑 面 虎。假笑大师，眯眯眼怪物。和瓜总是成双成对出现，偶尔会被拍到在唱片店门口端着两杯咖啡等人，面对镜头脾气很好还会笑着打招呼（营业），但和瓜一起走的时候背地里会给记者甩死亡眼色。阿城给人的感觉就像会去伊顿牛津那些地方旁听教学的好学生。  
Z：但是身在曼彻斯特城，阿城多少也会有点摇滚疯批感的吧，虽然远不如隔壁曼抬。  
L：而且他不像巴萨那么有病，还是能和正常人交流的。阿抬是疯批。阿城要理性多了 一直觉得城抬就是两家风格完全相反的俱乐部，比起高调爱出风头祖上很阔的抬，城一直低调啊。城给人一种无产阶级的亲民感，甚至感觉阿城很会种田（？）没有像抬车那样撕逼的多的大新闻，也没有像厂一样搞笑的谐星新闻，阿城真是很符合中国哲学。所以我对城的印象就是眯眯眼怪物，假笑带师，看起来脾气很好，但是本质相当冷情，和你就像那一把火的抬家完全不一样。  
Z：我觉得城虽然笑眯眯但是对外冷酷无情，对内会比较温情。  
L：城就是冬日曼彻斯特街边喝热咖啡的帅哥。瘦瘦高高的，呢子风衣，浅蓝围巾，浅棕头发那种。你对他拍照他还会对你笑，以至于推特上阿城迷妹在城家球迷里占比惊人，俺脑的发型和aph里面眉毛子发型差不多，但是城是浅棕的，看上去更温和无害。  
Z：hhhhh阿城还真是，大概是看起来无害吧，虽然锤人挺狠的。  
L：眯眯眼怪物罢了。和阿城闲着没事喜欢和瓜凑一起交流感情不同，隔壁抬哥根本不需要交流感情。人家没事就去搞点极限运动，往死里造作就完事儿了，反正他也造不死。抬家在我的脑子里就是标志的金发，欧美帅哥必备两边剃短偏分头。耳钉文身一个不落，虽然碍于自己是俱乐部的身份没法真正有文身，抬哥只能天天换纹身贴罢辽。比城要高些许，喜欢大红色和各种花里胡哨的装饰。  
Z：爵爷在的时候大概还会收敛一点，现在就很放飞。

L：这种俱乐部拟人存在真的好好玩，各家球迷估计就各家拟人谁给帅都能撕好大一波。  
厂给我的感觉就是戴着眼镜西装三件套一件不落的文化人，不是很高，178左右，性格比较温吞，很抠门，别人打趣他回击也不会骂人，磕磕巴巴气急败坏一句：“一英镑怎么不算加价了？”  
Z：厂我总觉得气质特别落魄贵族。刺的话就是热情开朗大哥哥但是背地里突然会措不及防捅你一刀的腹黑。非常有朝气，哪怕成绩不好。  
L：大男孩刺，受了气会很情绪化的那种，虽然大男孩但是莫名觉得 会扎长发小辫子，国脚很多也比较亲王室。外貌受点影响很正常，金发色度对比那肯定是抬最金，然后就是刺。  
Z：魔哥，金发白皮红瞳，时髦度贼拉高。  
L：厂是栗色头发，车是深棕，城是浅棕。车家稀缺金发，深发浓度过高。

L：帅哥（指抬）时不时发个ins滑板炫技视频，好好一俱乐部混成网红。阿城就不一样，人家有专门的tag#今天偶遇曼城打卡#。  
Z：抬球迷基数太大，时不时还会出现很抓马的故事。  
L：抬家球迷：“分享我和抬一夜情的故事”。  
城家球迷：“分享我和城在同一家炸鱼薯条店点餐的故事”。  
其实抬也没有和很多人一夜情 但是造谣一张嘴，抬辟谣还能给自己带来热度。何乐而不为。  
抬哥那就是一年四季你就别想在人类能够得到的地方摸到他。当然偶尔还是会来看看自家比赛的，也不是这么不务正业。  
Z：抬，免费的话题还有不要的道理。自从爵爷退役后两任说话都挺厉害，话题度一点没掉，符合人设。  
L：抬就是一个话题制造机，所以城被压的一点消息都传不出只能走亲民路线。  
Z：相比之下阿城擅长闷声发大财。

L：突然想给阿城加一个眼镜设定。平时带着温和又绅士，谈生意会把眼镜摘下来增加自己的锐利感。其实眼睛很好但是习惯伪装自己，每次赛季末升降级球队联谊抬哥就是看不过去同城兄弟装纯骗人，哄得一愣一愣的，真以为曼城是个温和的好大哥。结果被踢5:0。  
Z：踢完后看着城的笑脸晕乎乎的，没准城还会请吃饭。  
L：大棒甜枣政策，城实数中资。  
Z：big6其他一看就不是很好惹，城不一样，殊不知城最擅长的就是虐菜。  
L：厂也不一样好吧，厂要是中年人设定好吧，三十岁左右。  
Z：其实我厂私设是偏向教授的，现在的话参考阿塔也可以。长得好看，脾气不大。  
L：落魄绅士形，虽然穷得叮当响，西装我也要穿得漂亮。看起来很好欺负，目前也确实很好欺负，温和下垂眼的感觉，场边站的笔直笔直，注重礼仪，输了也会为对方鼓掌，比起自己的北伦敦死敌，稳重度超过对方十倍吧。

L：性格强硬又记仇的车。刺无论是波还是鹅都很会打嘴炮啊，波尤其，骚话一套一套的。刺核心是个口嗨少年吧。  
刺：我敢从埃菲尔铁塔跳下去！  
抬：来来来，明天我俩就去！（志同道合自信微笑.jpg）  
刺：……算了魔哥大可不必。  
Z：突然发现厂拟人的战斗力好弱啊。  
L：很好欺负的厂，而且厂家踢球的球风感觉也很温柔的。  
Z：厂就比较适合和城一起表面姐妹喝喝tea。  
L：厂是真的想要喝tea，而且很认真的在挑tea，城只想赶快喝完回去谈生意。

L：利记就是棕毛挑染红毛的棕皮刺头少年街头霸王没人反对吧，骑摩托上班日常要穿皮夹克马丁靴，号称自己英超第一酷哥那种。和抬双红碰面的时候，场上踢的不可开交，网上两人嘴炮打的震天响。  
Z：本质就是吵谁才是英超第一帅哥。  
L：吵得贼幼稚，为争谁是英超第一帅哥而打一百多条回复。  
比起不务正业的抬哥，利记就要职业的多，本家激推，比赛场场不落，从头巾到挂饰必须全部都是利物浦周边，家里有一衣柜的利物浦文化衫，如果在利物浦遇到一辆拉风的红色机车，那就一定是碰到利记了。  
搭配街头疯狗打法，阿城和厂子真的招架不住。  
利记和抬大家就是疯狗对咬、城厂就是姐妹贴贴。

L：车和刺就是直男健身比谁肌肉更加漂亮，和gay里gay气的两位划清界限。  
Z：刺铁直，但是感觉刺会是gay喜欢的款，大概是外表比较健气吧。  
L：车：人均黑又硬，虽然内部出了叛徒但我们其他球员很直。抬会蝉联女球迷最想约会第一名吧，刺应该会上男球迷榜第一名。  
Z：但是厂或者城就可能是结婚第一名了。  
L：我觉得厂是结婚第一名，城是男友榜第一名。谈恋爱选城，约炮抬，结婚厂。  
Z：以及狐狸城总感觉人设是沙雕欢乐高中生。

L：我现在倒是觉得萨像个风骚的板鸭男人了，他只是审美比较抽象，比较艺术。  
Z：现在有一丝颓丧的性感。  
L：短发小胡茬175左右，标准板鸭人。穿着相当横跳，取决于当天心情如何。应该说除了女装没有巴萨不穿的衣服。  
Z：但是我觉得应该有穿过苏格兰裙。  
L：偶尔会让隔壁皇马看了都觉得脑子有病的水平。苏格兰裙算民族服饰，男女都穿。巴萨没什么节操，给他穿女装也不定真会穿。  
Z：隔壁皇马一直很稳定，西装革履。巴萨穿女装纯属恶心人吧。  
L：如果给个条件，比如你穿女装我立马给皇马联赛添堵，他立马能穿上还给皇马发照片。萨，真的很欠，欠这个属性我真觉得来自皮克。  
Z：还有各位主教练的嘴炮功不可没。还有几位传奇。  
L：面瘫来自哈维，胡茬来自梅老板，身高来自平均数，所以目前有长高啦。  
Z：巴萨，一个毒蛇神经质艺术欠男。  
L：不得不说，巴萨正常做人的时候比皇马那不是好很多吗？平时就是喜欢逗小孩，随身带糖，画画贼好看艺术专精甚至会街舞的帅哥罢了。  
Z：可惜巴萨疯起来也比皇马疯很多。  
L：疯批的时候另谈。感觉萨是那种没事会在街头做表演的人，甚至会提着油桶上接涂鸦。

Z：车拟人感觉是比较壮的，拟人效老板国籍。但是嘴巴毒，可能是英超最会yygq的俱乐部。  
L：金发毛子，艹。  
Z：酒量贼好，打架贼狠，但是成天西装三件套。  
L：金毛寸头，身材高大，肌肉紧实，深绀色的眼睛，在亮光下呈现极深的蓝色，不像其他俱乐部一样神龙见首不见尾，经常出现在本地的酒吧，大喝一场后踩着黎明的亮光离开，留下满满当当一沓英镑。虽然整个人看起来就和毛子一模一样，但是内壳还是大英人，喝酒的酒吧也并不限制范围，你可以在清吧看到车车，gay吧看到车车，甚至连les吧都有被目睹的报告。  
虽然是土生土长的伦敦俱乐部，但是却说一口带点毛子味儿的英语，魔哥听了反正不爽。  
“你这不是正统英语”（指指点点）  
车：有事来酒吧找我，别磨磨唧唧。  
Z：魔哥：喝酒我这就不怕了！其实魔哥酒量并不好，酒胆大。  
L：可怜，喝趴了还要叫魔姐扛回去。私设红魔曼联最特殊，有两只恶魔，一男一女。  
Z：魔姐大概就是英超top的存在吧，就是不常出门，大多数都是弟弟在外面撩天撩地。  
L：魔姐只要一出门，行事就特别张扬，把魔哥往自己的火焰地狱喷涂的哈雷上一丢，轰隆隆的就开上街了。魔哥不愿意和亲姐接触的原因就是每次撞到魔姐都会出大丑。

L：我觉得皇马到有种傻白不甜的金发美人内味儿，被政府保护的好好的，干什么都有优待，从没体会过不公平，因为他自己就是最大的不公平。完全没法理解小表妹竞竞为什么看起来一点也不马德里的穷酸（竞：禁止泥塑），也没法理解巴萨为何那么执着于和板鸭政府对着干，对于小小的判罚锱铢必较，天天阴阳怪气的嘴裁判。  
Z：皇马还觉得裁判做的没啥子问题。  
L：当然本赛季被裁判整了个三点一乌龙也只能打破牙齿和血吞了。  
皇马：不能被气哭不能被气哭。  
赛后还是神使鬼差的发了条短信给巴萨抱怨：裁判怎么这样啊？  
巴萨：你是不是有病啊！  
Z：安慰是不可能的，当晚整个诺坎普回荡着巴萨罗那的笑声。  
L：敷衍完皇马后甚至好心情的笑了一声，但是大多数人听了都表示阴风阵阵  
Z：那一夜被称为诺坎普惊魂夜，同日卡尔隆德也有类似现象。  
L：当晚穿着花里胡哨的加泰旅游宣传衬衣，搭一件巴萨文化t就跑去KTVhigh歌跳舞了，搞到半夜诺坎普都关门了，也懒得进去，蹲在马路旁边叼着烟哼了大半夜的队歌。被早起的球迷拍到还和对方打招呼，笑的贼灿烂，网络tag一路从#加泰帅哥巴萨#刷到#巴萨什么时候娶我#。  
见到出来晨跑的女生还会贴心的问对方冷不冷，主动把自己花里胡哨快把加泰文旅宣传印身上的衬衣给对方披上，“漂亮的小姐更应该注意身体才是”。  
被不知真相的大众评为宜室宜家第一名，瓜迪奥拉大呼无语。比起一看就是大皇子生人不可近的皇马，以及衣服热血少年样似乎还在18岁为买房奋斗的马竞，怎么看巴萨都是更适合过日子的对象吧（竞：又被拉踩）  
送走了自己衬衣后里面是被魔改成无袖的巴萨文化t，露出麦色的撸铁很有成效的整只胳膊，蹲在马路牙子旁边享受过路人艳羡的眼神。  
萨：我承认我有演的成分。  
踢球不咋地，撩人类到挺会。  
Z：我觉得这个萨可能开心到买个桶里放满花在巴萨罗那街头，见人就送：我开心。  
当日甜言蜜语输出贼高，刷社交网络的皇马气死。  
L：气死大皇子了！直接给马竞打电话：俱乐部怎么能这样不守、不守，呃……  
竞：无论是不守男德还是不守妇道咱们都没有啊。  
竞转过身打开实况连线巴萨，开语音：我哥又被你气疯了，笑死。

L：萨看起来随便谁都可以睡，但是本质挑剔，在坐拥一个俱乐部的帅哥后对外面的野花野草倒也没那么大性趣。  
Z：巴萨一定和隔壁睡过，睡完后：就这？

L：巴黎我老师脑补成160的小屁孩，像黑执事男主一样的正太。  
Z：我脑补是托兰西那种，虽然是正太，但是略微病娇。  
L：任性、恶劣、肆意妄为。但是我觉得巴黎是黑发，或者是他们队徽的颜色，看起来像小毒蛇。和巴萨一样是鸳鸯眼，只不过色度不同，为止也不同。面对面就很对称，虽然需要仰视巴萨。  
巴黎：妈的，速求长高良方。  
Z：我觉得巴黎以后一定长得比巴萨高。188法兰西大帅哥。  
L：等巴黎长高了，估计也就摆脱伪豪门头衔了，自信骚气得很、长成真正的帅哥，长腿马丁靴。每次去看比赛都仿佛什么大明星。  
比起其他俱乐部不喜欢参与人类事物，巴黎可喜欢和人一起玩了。球衣宣传片都和球员们一起拍。  
巴黎：这样赚钱，听我的。本质是赚钱狂魔和睚眦必究的商人罢了。


	5. 瓜梅sp—后续梅瓜

L：瓜梅没有SP文学简直出乎我意料。  
Z：有时候看到小梅就会想起那个词：合法萝莉。  
L：想象一下，还是软妹小梅光着屁股乖乖趴到你膝盖上，上身的巴萨球衣被掀到腰部，细细软软的少年人的腰身在你的视线下颤动。手指拽着你的裤腿，很委屈但又忍不住想撒娇博取同情的样子，棕色的眼睛小鹿一样偷偷瞟你，直到你手里的皮拍挨着他的小屁股时才抖着身子沮丧的低下头去挨打。  
Z：小梅的屁股也是白白嫩嫩的，一巴掌下去就红了，真·蜜桃臀。还有小梅的手指，可怜兮兮的揪着裤子。还不会喊出声音，只会发出毛茸茸的哼哼。  
L：很容易就会被打哭，哼哼里都夹着几声哭腔，本来就是柔和的少年声线，哭起来就像猫一样。委屈的急了就会不乖，直接伸手捂住自己屁股摇着头一边哭一边说不要打了。但是拒不认错。  
Z：想看打哭嗝的小梅。  
L：被瓜打一场下来绝对会打哭嗝吧，然后还要被好好哄哄，把人抱怀里仔细把道理掰给他听了，哭够的任性小孩才会后知后觉到自己确实错了，然后红着脸不好意思的道歉。  
Z：哭得鼻子都是红红的，瓜应该是犟不过小梅的，最后把人抱起来拍拍背脊。  
L：瓜打人的时候是真的心狠，但是后续安慰绝对没话说。那时候梅真的小只，抱起来能够整个挂在瓜身上，把眼泪鼻涕蹭在瓜肩膀上（狗头）。  
Z：真的可，瓜和梅的身高差也是蛮绝的，适合洛丽塔文学。  
L：他俩已经不适合叫洛丽塔文学了，不就是现实洛丽塔文学，唯一不同的是男孩后来几把比你大。  
Z：那不是更香了吗？养了好久的男孩突然雄起一口把曾经的Alpha吃掉，还拍拍屁股走人了。  
L：分化期过晚，瓜以前一直觉得leo会是一个omega，为此没少操心怎么在高层据理力争或者怎么在记者面前打掩护。结果发现leo似乎没有任何变化。  
瓜：beta挺好的，不愧是我看上的球员。


	6. 萨梅+萨瓜

L：真的有想吃巴萨x梅老板，梅老板怼巴萨那种付出和补偿的心理太好吃了。哪怕被提出很过分的要求，皱着眉头思索了一会儿还是会答应：如果这是你的意愿的话。在外人面前老板已经是个深沉忧郁，有些不苟言笑的队长，只有在面对巴萨的时候他才是个小孩，会在输球后拽着巴萨的领口低泣着说对不起。巴萨永远会包容他犯下的错误，承受的失败，然后继续在每一场比赛为梅老板打出支持的tifo。萨虽然疯，但是面对梅老板确实很温柔。再次回想“god save the king”这句，祝福意味大过于示威了。  
Z：巴萨是不是把几十年的大部分温柔给老板了啊（痴呆），克圣以前和阿瓜说“该走就走，不要留下”（大概？），可能也是被巴萨伤过了，看透了（bushi）。  
L：哪知道瓜无论走不走都能把自己伤透。

Z：重温阿瓜那本传记，我觉得和巴萨闹成这样瓜也得负点责任，两个神经质在一起是没有好下场的。  
L：萨瓜让人想写狗血八点档，又想写强制爱，萨梅只会让我想搞黄色。  
Z：萨瓜特别典型的八点档，互相咒骂完彼此还能疯狂do爱的那种。萨梅疯狂做爱估计也是温馨的。  
L：老板十六七那会儿，萨逢人就炫耀：这我家小孩啊，看看看看，就是这么棒：傻 爹 心 态。  
Z：讲真养这么一个小可爱谁都会傻爹吧？  
L：又涩又可爱，蹴鞠圈独一档。  
Z：综合一下，就是各种意义上的想揉。

Z： 有些人无条件地拥戴他，还有一些人对他心怀蔑视，完全以结果来评判他，有些时候他们觉得瓜迪奥拉在欺骗他们。自打他球员时代就有一些记者和球迷持有这样的态度，有些人觉得他是巴塞罗那的财产，他应当完全为了俱乐部利益服务，可实际上他们也不知道什么是真正的俱乐部利益。  
【巴 萨 罗 那 的 财 产】  
L：建议把有些人改成巴萨。


	7. 拜仁巴萨后萨梅+曼城里昂后萨瓜——byZ

【萨梅】  
巴萨罗那推开房门。此前他已经将自己清理干净，身上的血迹被洗清，脏乱的球衣被脱下不知道丢到哪个角落，取而代之的是一身干净的花衬衫和休闲裤。巴萨罗那看起来就和往常一样，好像什么都没有发生

“里奥？”巴萨罗那轻声呼唤道，他的小国王背对着他睡在床的一边，纤薄的被单裹着身躯。不知道有多久了，巴萨罗那很久没有注意到过原来里奥的身形其实这么小。

巴萨罗那坐到床上。里奥没有睡着，他注意到巴萨罗那的靠近，逃避地往旁边挪了挪。里奥不知道为什么会这样，明明不久前还力克那不勒斯挺进八强，在对阵拜仁的时候却崩溃得如此彻底。其实王朝的倾颓一切早有预兆，只不过大家仍旧沉溺旧梦。

“里奥！”巴萨罗那一贯不喜欢别人拒绝自己，就算对方是里奥，况且他心情并不算好。  
里奥被巴萨罗那拽过来，正好对上巴萨罗那的眼睛，他能够清楚地望见巴萨罗那眼底克制的恼怒。  
淡淡的血腥气在两人周身环绕，这正是巴萨罗那想要避免给里奥带去的。但是他又急切地想要拥抱里奥，无论是想安慰自己也好，安慰里奥也好，他就想抱抱里奥。

“巴萨... ...”里奥低声呢喃，他坐在巴萨罗那的怀里，靠着巴萨罗那并不结实的肩膀，“对不起... ...”  
小国王颤抖的略带哭腔的声线让巴萨罗那心软得不行。数十年的足球之路，里奥走得并不顺畅，上天赐予他得天独厚的天赋却也夺走了他的一些运气，里奥跌跌撞撞地成长，迎接了很多伙伴也失去了很多人，获得了极大的荣耀也背负了无尽的苦楚。巴萨罗那常被人说是疯狂而不懂人心的，但那只是他不屑了解，如果换成对象是里奥，他完全可以感同身受，此时的他们某种意义是同为一体的。里奥在哭他这一身荣耀，在哭无法力挽狂澜的沉重苦痛。他在哭自己也是在哭巴萨罗那。

肩头的衣料变得湿润，巴萨罗那捏着里奥的后颈让人抬头，急切地吻咬上去，他不愿见里奥哭红眼眶的模样。里奥是诺坎普的国王，不应当成为“犹太的王”。

里奥也需要发泄，他热切地回应着巴萨罗那热吻，张开嘴唇迎接巴萨罗那的入侵，他们的舌尖和嘴唇在流血，但那又有什么关系呢?只教能够掩盖巴萨那一身血腥的气息就好。里奥捧着巴萨罗那的后脑，细白的手指温柔梳理微卷的棕色发丝。  
“我们会回去的，我们不会万劫不复的。”巴萨罗那抵着里奥的额头说道，他的手掌隔着血肉贴着里奥猛烈跳动的心脏。他感受过何为万劫不复的绝望，他不想里奥再感受一次。  
“巴萨，我不想做噩梦了。”里奥低头揪着巴萨罗那胸前的衣领说道，也只有在巴萨罗那面前，33岁的里奥·梅西才会毫无防备地暴露出稚嫩的一面。  
“会过去的。”巴萨罗那把里奥整个圈进怀中，细密的吻落在白皙的脖颈和肩膀。

里奥的呼吸渐渐变得急促，瓷白的肤色泛起情欲的潮红，就像是一个发高烧的虚弱的病人。  
巴萨罗那的入侵扼住了里奥的呼吸，眼泪却止不住地淌下来。  
整个房间安静得宛如恐怖剧情的前兆，只有诺坎普的主人和国王彼此抚慰的声音。  
荒凉的苍白月光透过窗照在地板上，黑夜中至少还有一点光亮。

【萨瓜】  
要说此时瓜迪奥拉最不想看到的，无疑是巴萨罗那。巴萨罗那代表的是他永远翻越的成就，无论是球员时期，还是教练时期。瓜迪奥拉是个彻头彻尾的追逐胜利和超越的人，他总是试图和巴萨罗那势均力敌，但总是败得很惨。

“你来干什么？”瓜迪奥拉有气无力的问，失利的情况下面对巴萨罗那让他难堪。  
“没了我你拿不到欧冠的。”巴萨罗那蹲下来，仰着头说道。  
“哈，和你一起被拜仁灌8个球吗？”瓜迪奥拉反问，巴萨罗那太懂他了，永远知道如何让他丧失冷静。  
巴萨罗那说得没错，离开巴萨罗那后他再也没有拿过欧冠，就连决赛的草皮都没有踩到过，哪怕他拿过再多冠军，总是缺少最关键的一环，就是失败的。  
瓜迪奥拉眼中的愤慨和疼痛让巴萨罗那这几天难得的快活。说来恶劣，巴萨罗那的快乐不仅仅建立在胜利上，也建立在这位逃离自己两次的前·诺坎普国王的痛苦上。拜仁没有给到的危机感曼城给到了，巴萨既然已将瓜迪奥拉视为自己的所有物，必然只希望提起瓜迪奥拉的时候只能够想起他巴萨罗那，而非其他。  
“那也好过你，有差不多十年了吧，你拿到过一次欧冠吗?”巴萨罗那笑着说。  
瓜迪奥拉猛得前倾揪起巴萨罗那的衣领，他盯着那张熟悉的让他冒火的让他又爱又恨的面孔，盯着额头那道还没完全伤愈的伤疤，轻笑了一声松开了手：  
“巴萨罗那你还是这么幼稚，别处吃亏只会从我身上找乐子。”  
“你不也是，你总能让我快乐。”巴萨罗那轻巧地整理了一下自己的领口，勾过瓜迪奥拉的下巴在他唇角吻了一下，这是属于爱人之间的亲昵动作，瓜迪奥拉和曼城做过很多次，和巴萨罗那也做过很多次。  
“得了，你也不想这么早看见city吧？”巴萨罗那把"city"这个单词咬得格外暧昧。按道理瓜迪奥拉和曼城才是恋人，只不过这段爱情里夹杂着太多的无关爱情的目的和利益，所以当俱乐部成绩不理想的时候曼城对他越好他就越愧疚越想逃离。  
而巴萨罗那是个很适合的避风港，纵使巴萨罗那糟糕如此，可他们对彼此知根知底，无论他怎么逃离巴萨罗那永远都是他的“special one”。

瓜迪奥拉跪在巴萨罗那面前，伸手去解巴萨罗那的裤带，就像他曾经无数次做过的那样，这些动作就像融入他的血液中一样，他太懂得如何取悦巴萨罗那了。他顺从地吻着柱身，张开嘴将阴茎含入口中。  
湿热的口腔触感让巴萨罗那怀念，不得不说瓜迪奥拉在性爱上有着和足球一样的天赋。

“佩普，我要操你。”巴萨罗那靠着墙壁，闭着眼睛说道，他迫不及待地想要占有他能够掌控的一切。  
西班牙人听话地脱下裤子，巴萨罗那没做什么扩张就操了进去，被迫撑大的感觉让瓜迪奥拉难以忍受，他咬着自己的手指生怕发出什么让人怀疑的不得体的声音，可身后的巴萨罗那却越干越狠。  
“轻点... ... ”瓜迪奥拉小声说道，他感觉自己的腰在隐隐作痛。  
“轻点？你的city把你宠坏了佩普，婊子不需要体贴。”巴萨罗那掐着瓜迪奥拉的腰说着胡话，俯身在后颈狠狠咬了一口，像是一个标记。


	8. 城瓜——里昂后

L：瓜这种理智玩家，平时肯定都是把交往距离划得好好的，只有他崩溃哭泣的时候，整个人处于恍惚状态，神智下线，那么他身体所有的反应就不需要压抑了，所以格外好搞咯。  
Z：无时不刻幻想着他崩溃的样子，而且还得搞情感打击，如果是强制爱大概率只能得到消极抵抗。  
L：现在瓜也蛮适合和城搞一把的，崩溃到捂眼不停道歉的瓜和心疼又无奈的阿城。  
Z：现在的瓜要么自己特别愧疚的骑上去又不去看阿城，要么就是被阿城半强迫打开心扉play。  
L：城瓜感觉就比较适合瓜发泄，然后阿城扮演安慰者的这样一个角色，或者是瓜心灰意冷递交辞呈惹怒阿城的半强制爱，城又心疼又生气还有点委屈，一边doi一边偷偷抹泪，看的瓜都愣了。  
Z：城：我给你花钱，尽量不给你压力，到头来还是你先走，我不许！（bushi  
L：城：感觉自己被辜负了。  
Z：之前一直是好好哄着供着，一看见辞呈，好家伙人都变了。阿瓜一开始还不知道哪里做错了。  
L：城每次都是很温柔的，包容瓜犯下的一切自爆错误，告诉他我们还有很久的未来，好像他从不在意那些失败。瓜没有遇到过这样的俱乐部，无论是巴萨还是拜仁，都不能允许一次又一次的失败，所以他多疑敏感又忐忑，城越是在输球后温柔，瓜就越是不安，越压力大，既害怕见到阿城一如既往的温柔，又怕见到阿城对他再无温柔。这种心态有点“狼来了”的感觉，因为被逼过，所以害怕城也会逼自己，那还不如自己做那个先走的恶人，干净利落的斩断这段关系。  
Z：而阿城对瓜其实也是有一点点不安全感的，毕竟是自己当初求了这么多年才追到的教练，一直好好供着希望能够留下来让球队焕然一新，因为没有所谓的底蕴试错多一些也不是完全不可忍受的，况且阿瓜的成绩其实也不错。之前传尤文虽然空穴来风，但是或多或少对心态还是有点影响的。  
城：我答应让你先走，但是至少现在不要走，我们还有未来，没有什么过不去的。  
瓜直接愣住，哭着说“我不值得，你值得更好的。”  
因为得到从未享受过的温柔与信赖而崩溃得更加彻底。  
L：瓜特别崩溃，用手掌一把抹掉眼泪，声音也是哽咽的：我没有为曼城带来一个欧冠，我们连续几年出局，我甚至没能让你踏入四强的草皮，So,can't you fucking let me go？  
阿城就特别无奈的笑，然后给瓜这个固执狂一个大大的拥抱，如蓝月一样散发柔和光芒的男人把头搁在瓜的肩膀上，闭着眼睛就像抱着自己仅剩的一切，他告诉他：但我依旧相信我们会有很多未来。  
Z：我怀疑“So,can't you fucking let me go”瓜是喊出来的，但是对面的阿城依旧觉得好笑又好气，阿城完全明白瓜的想法。联系一下之前阿瓜发布会上说需要金主大把付钞票，感觉就更好搞了，明明知道阿城有多爱自己，但是内心一直在抗拒相信。纯属想太多。

Z：根据下午的脑洞换了一下阿城的人设，如果说是其实已经对阿瓜失望了但是一下子还找不好继任所以演了一段稳了一下，阿瓜还真当真了，这就非常刺激了（陡然变态）。三连错付，直接自闭。  
但是讲真虐瓜这种敏感又有点疯批的漂亮中年男子真的好爽。  
他一抿唇一垂眼那个悲切的味儿就出来了，非常好看。好看到想看他哭，恨不得他现在就地开个下课发布会（bushi，请阿瓜反思一下为什么自己招鬼畜。  
L：但是我真的很想看鬼畜阿城。黑化阿城怎么这么香。  
Z：俱乐部本质就是么的感情的追逐胜利的机器。  
L：这样看也有一种隐形的虐，只有瓜才天真而纯粹的一直把俱乐部当作人。  
Z：把阿瓜哄得一愣一愣的然后上道具。本来就非常愧疚了所以阿城做啥都心甘情愿，和蜜月期比起来粗暴一些也没有察觉。因为刚刚从崩溃边缘被拖回来理智还没回过来。  
L：阿城知道瓜待不久了，所以趁着这最后一点时间榨干这具身体，这个人身上最后的价值，那就是sex。


	9. 碎片脑洞—皮瓜+皮梅+瓜梅jmmb

L：不就是以前推上很流行的，靠着墙草的那个无法逃离的姿势吗？像瓜这种有点腰伤的，搞起来又通又爽，哭得满脸是泪。  
Z：我的趣味很滥俗，就是喜欢看受又疼又爽，还哭得近乎窒息。瓜的腰和腿不好这点真的很加分（不做人  
L：我也一样，就喜欢搞这种腰不好的。被艹的时候一手扶着腰一手抵着你的肩膀想推开却因为没力气一直打滑，被艹的嘶嘶抽气但是腿却诚实的绞的很紧。因为有腰伤所以腰部很敏感，后入的时候双手卡住人的腰拿大拇指揉那对腰窝就能抖着腿高潮。  
Z：以前瓜还在巴萨的时候腰疼得厉害，记者问他还会不会随队出征，瓜说他爬都要爬去温布利，我瞬间致敬。in点奇奇怪怪。  
L：巴萨更衣室mob瓜实锤（不做人  
Z：说到这个！皮瓜的angry sex其实也蛮好恰的，毕竟后期瓜总是把皮克摁在板凳上。  
L：我喜欢，就是担心阿瓜吃下皮皮的几把会很吃力。大小熊我都觉得梅老板身强力壮没什么大问题，阿瓜我只能祈祷上帝保佑。  
Z：大小熊超适合那个体位！就是攻坐在什么地方，把受双腿并拢抱起来草。

L：完全可行，梅老板这个小巧玲珑的身材，皮克把他抱起来插着满屋子走都可以。某种意义上只要瓜不介意，皮抱着他走也可以的。他的瘦很奇异的让人感觉不是健身保持肌肉的瘦。  
Z：就是骨头看起来就硌得慌的瘦法。  
L：但是脸上肉肉的，看起来有种可爱的幼态。  
Z：虽然瘦，但是有屁股，就很奇妙，怀疑他只瘦上半身。

L：想看小瓜和小梅一起挨操。两个风格不同的男孩对着你撅起饱满圆润的屁股，不心动吗？小麦皮和奶白，小梅肯定还是白里透粉的。一个适合用来打，一个适合用来揉。  
小瓜让我感觉是麦芽糖味儿的，汗水都像身上流下来的蜜糖。搞得很想给他奶子上抹蜜糖诶，倒是两人都是平乳。  
Z：小梅和小瓜的区别在于，一看看起来是第一次，另一个感觉14.5岁就破处了。  
L：小梅看小瓜没艹，肯定会不知所措臊一身通红手脚都不知道怎么放。小瓜看小梅被艹还能津津有味给自己打手活。  
Z：小瓜没准还会主动去亲小梅。  
瓜：这么可爱的小朋友不亲不是人。  
L：小瓜：你不理我我就自己玩；小梅：别和我玩。  
到了梅老板时期估计就是老司机了，看着看着还能挑个眉评价一句几把不错。两人的攻度真的完全逆转。

Z：我流磕瓜攻是那种风流多情见一个爱一个但是每一段都很深情的加泰情感大骗子，梅攻是虽然对人很有礼但是实际上冷冷淡淡和谁都保持着距离。  
L：真海王大战假海王。

Z：想了一下，感觉如果时空穿越，想看现在的瓜艹小梅，梅老板艹小瓜，在同一张床上啥的。  
攻受程度逆转后应该就是老板上位比较多，瓜应该会怀念当年白白软软的一戳就软趴趴的小兔子一样的小梅，而梅老板根本就没有艹过热情开放但是有有点点羞涩的小瓜。小瓜一边挨老板操一边指着对面问“我是不是未来就能操你了？”  
老板点点头，回想了一下以前在巴萨的时候瓜是怎么恶趣味的搞自己的，下手更狠了。而对面的瓜对小梅是宠得不行，虽然也会贴着小梅的耳朵说一些dirty talk，小梅超容易脸红。看着软趴趴的小梅，小瓜心动，表示自己想提前预支（巴萨罗那夜店小王子的上线），老板和小梅商量了一下：好啊，但是你得看着我操他。  
成年瓜：？？？


	10. 巴萨拟人

Z：说真的，搞多了梅和瓜我都想搞萨了，王朝倾颓的疯批国王，坐在城堡阁楼的阳台外面晃着腿，无论是人还是王冠都摇摇欲坠，他看着敌人兵临城下。萨搞起来尤其痛，比梅瓜都要痛。  
L：萨虽然现在美强惨了，但是我还是觉得萨绝世猛一。有没有那种设定，萨不是异瞳孔嘛，他越疯红眼睛就越红，反之蓝色的那只就更蓝。阿萨的心情变化靠眼睛就能看出来。  
Z：“你在巴萨的眼中看到了什么？”  
“看到了燃烧的太阳。”  
“巴萨罗那疯了。”  
L：萨那只玫红色的眼睛烧成星星坠落的颜色，一定很美吧？

L：萨又丧又颓，叼着烟，胡茬也没剃干净，红蓝撞色的衬衫，扣子也没系，适合海洋的沙滩裤上还残留着点点血迹。闻起来像海和血的味道，隔壁皇马看了直皱眉。马德里的贵公子从来不会离开心爱的阿迪和定制西装。  
Z：萨鲨鱼化。  
L：鲨鱼牙的萨更萌了！俺觉得阿萨就是这样一笑起来就很疯的重齿帅哥。  
Z：脑内了一个蹲在街头抽烟的阿萨，又颓又美又痞，有人想把阿萨领回家，  
萨：你有巴萨血统吗，没有滚！


	11. mob塔瓜

L：想看城助教时期的塔和瓜一起被搞。  
Z：是被城还是被球迷？  
L：都可以。如果是普通阿城，看到球迷搞会立刻拉开球迷；如果是黑化阿城，看到球迷搞瓜塔，会自己隐身在一边。  
Z：如果是群起而轮之的话，怀疑会有瓜抱着塔特别没底气的说会保护他（其实自己都保护不了），然后塔故作镇定宽慰瓜没关系的（？）没准还会有艹到失神十指紧扣什么的，安全感来自于一个和自己一样被艹得乱七八糟的人。  
L：被艹得晕晕乎乎的，被要求互相自慰也能迷迷糊糊答应。  
Z：就那种，双龙头，给别人口也很棒。  
L：俩人欲望上来了自然凑一起亲亲，被分开的时候舌头都收不回去，被球迷夹着把玩，口水拉成丝顺着下巴滴到奶头上。  
Z：被夹住舌头还会发出那种小动物一样的无意义的呜咽声音，软趴趴的。  
L：眼睛都漫上一层水雾，就那样看着你，好像在问你为什么这么残忍，快点放开，两人眼睛都又大又漂亮，睫毛小扇子一样。  
阿塔才退役没多久，胸部肌肉用力的的时候还是硬的，要用大力去揉，阿瓜胸口就是软软的肉，奶子也被萨仁城玩过很多次，本来不起眼的乳头都变大了，还敏感的不行，手一贴上胸口，奶子比几把硬的还快。  
Z：球迷也会把阿瓜和阿塔压在一起，摁着他们的脑袋强迫他们表演亲吻：  
“不是想接吻嘛，亲个够。”  
胸贴在一起，奶头相互磨，因为已经被玩得很敏感了，蹭一蹭就硬得不行。  
这个脑洞下还有特别好搞的一点的就是阿瓜的俱乐部地位和被轮x之间的反差，明明是球队经理却像一个婊子一样被球迷们骑，在阿塔面前可能尊严这个东西已经不存在了，哭着说让阿塔别看自己。阿塔明明已经也被艹得一塌糊涂还要反过来去安慰瓜，捏着瓜的手指。  
L：已经被萨和仁开发过的身体，敏感的碰一碰都发抖，球迷不知道，笑他是天生的婊子。  
Z：然后瓜觉得自己应该要保护阿塔也是出于一种自暴自弃的责任感，觉得自己已经被玩烂了所以并不是很在乎，但是阿塔是第一次被这么搞，明明不是自己的错还特别歉疚地去亲吻阿塔胸膛上的吻痕。  
L：阿塔不知道瓜在补偿，只觉得自己都被玩成这样，身上无论怎么理解都脏的不行，瓜吻过来的时候阿塔条件反射的想躲开，瓜就一瞬间愣了，大眼睛眨了几下就落下泪来，还没来得及难过就被人掐着腰艹进红肿的穴口，整个人失去平衡倒在阿塔身上，又顾忌着阿塔对自己的反感，手都是虚虚环在阿塔腰上，整个人靠着腰部力量在硬撑，疼的眼泪又刷刷的掉，实在忍不住了才把脑袋抵在阿塔胸口低低的哭叫。  
Z：阿塔看见瓜是真的支撑不住了才敢去抱瓜的，从来没有看到过这么弱势的主教练手都不知道该怎么放才好，只能更加贴近一些让瓜靠得更加舒服些。瓜被艹得迷迷瞪瞪的，问阿塔是不是嫌弃他脏。阿塔突然就愣住了，摇摇头主动去亲瓜，这时候的瓜只需要一点点温柔就感觉被拯救了一样，特别努力地回应阿塔的吻。艹阿塔或者瓜的球迷吃醋了，掐着腰把人往回拖，两个人被迫分开但是手还牵在一起。

Z：阿塔是在这次被开发出了身体上的好多敏感点，很多地方自己都不知道，但是那天过后就特别碰不得。回厂家的后和厂子家里的年轻人上床，一碰耳后根就发抖，被握着腰杆摁着腰窝用力地往里艹。厂子家的球员笑阿塔怎么这么敏感，阿塔就会想起还在城家的时候和瓜一起被球迷摁着艹，会有一点ptsd把头埋进小年轻肩膀里让他不要说话。小年轻还以为是小教练害羞了，实际不是的。


	12. 梅瓜 angrysex 前戏——byL

L：草 但是我好想看这种画面哦，世人对瓜和梅相处的印象都是弱势小梅和强势瓜，想看完全体梅老板一转攻势，压着瓜的肩膀把高自己一些的男人抵在墙头的样子嘢。梅知道这样会被拍到，但他不在乎。而瓜被抵在墙上的那一瞬间可能会不悦，他向来不喜欢失控，或许还会慌乱的低吼，“你疯了吗利昂内尔·梅西？”

L：脑了一下全名后续↓  
梅西皱了下鼻子，习惯性压低了眉，这通常表示了他的不悦，平日温和的棕眼睛紧紧盯着瓜迪奥拉，在深眼眶的对比下平白显出一股戾气来。  
矮个子的阿根廷人好像已经很生气，他猛的拽着瓜迪奥拉的领子让加泰男人弯下腰，但却并没有失去理智，谨慎的用另一只手捂着嘴低声说：“或许吧。现在，告诉我，我们会在曼彻斯特合作的很好对吗。”  
与其是商量，更像是一种威胁，果然是Leo啊，要不是腰部又有点隐痛的话，瓜迪奥拉怀疑他现在应该已经笑出声来了。哪怕是目前受制于人，加泰男人也一副胜券在握的样子，他嗤笑一声反握住梅西拽住他领子的那只手，他们视线相接，瓜迪奥拉眼神里久违的带出锐利，一字一顿的回答：“你只会也只能在巴塞罗那踢球，明白了吗？我……”  
“可你不明白！”梅西低吼着打断了他，男人完全成熟的声音听起来像雄狮的咆哮一般炸裂在瓜迪奥拉的耳边。  
“巴塞罗那已经彻底烂透了！”  
空气沉默了一瞬，年长些的男人似乎一下被抽掉了全身力气，疲惫从他的眼角生长如枝叶蔓延，“我明白的Leo，我明白。”瓜迪奥拉松开梅西的手，靠回墙上，他有些失控的捂着脸，说话也语无伦次起来，“我明白的Leo，但你是最接近的，我不能为了自己的私欲把你从这里带走……”  
阿根廷人的眼神陡然变得失望，他摇着头，嗓音低哑，像燃烧后残留的灰烬：“不，Pep，你还是不明白，我踢球，从来不仅是为了巴塞罗那。”


	13. 国家队ALL梅

L：阿根廷海王，哪个弟弟我都爱，但是他不是真的爱他们，是出于阿根廷爱他们。哪怕被小年轻摁着艹都不会拒绝的圣父。国家队搞all梅天经地义。  
Z：国家队不搞梅还有什么花头，老板对婷的莫名其妙的愧疚感会投射在球员身上。我可喜欢看国家队被小年轻摁着艹的老板了，进可无私奉献，退可流露脆弱。  
L：会答应小孩们的一些过分玩笑，因为觉得只要阿根廷能赢，自己怎样都无所谓，赢球后小年轻们一个个都来找梅老板讨债，被搞得第二天腰都发抖还要强撑着去训练，训练场还有小年轻揩油。  
Z： 被双龙也就皱皱眉吧，然后发出软趴趴的声音，也不会阻止小孩的动作，毕竟赢了球了小孩想怎么搞就怎么搞，就不怎么在乎自己。  
L：而且也是自己答应过的，走进屋子前早就有心理准备了，倒是小年轻一开始还束手束脚的，不可思议不知所措不敢置信梅老板是真的愿意答应他们那些过分的要求，一个个都轻手轻脚，害怕被队长骂。渐入佳境后发现梅老板是真的又乖又顺从任由他们发泄，被弄疼了也只是皱着眉头哼出一句，就花样翻新的搞的更过分了。  
Z： 小球员一开始还小心翼翼不敢让老板口，但是老板看出了心思主动把小年轻的jr含进嘴里，第一下就是深喉，小年轻一时间反映不过来到底是队长主动帮自己口更爽还是深喉更爽。  
L：明明是自己被搞，还要在性爱中做一个引导者的角色，缓解一些小孩的紧张，梅老板不愧是圣父，单纯觉得小孩紧张就要缓解，完全没有想过等别人不紧张了自己要被搞多惨。  
一边被深喉一边被人捏着腰艹，前后都被填满，被小年轻动了情后涨大的几把撑的嘴角发酸，后面人还不依不饶的对前列腺疯狂顶弄，搞得梅老板生理性泪水流个不停，但是还是尽心尽力的完成这次口交。小年轻被口的快射了又不好意思射在队长嘴巴里，赶紧推着梅老板肩膀叫人吐出来，梅老板就眨眨眼，乖乖的把几把吐出来，然后张开嘴伸出一点舌尖，示意小年轻射在上面。  
Z： 老板的腰啊，又白又细，小孩一开始紧张下手没轻没重的一掐一道红痕。  
L：第二天训练正好赶上高温，kun没骨头一样靠在梅老板身上拿衣摆扇风，好奇的问梅老板干嘛不扇？梅老板羡慕的撇了他一眼不想说话。  
Z：kun一眼明了，表示作为队长不可以这么纵容小朋友。  
L：梅老板：我知道分寸（气质不知道），小年轻说玩啥玩啥，有啥分寸。被搞得一晚上高潮三四次还说自己知道分寸。


	14. 波凯sp

L：poch和凯也蛮养成的，但是poch对上凯后身上那种s气场搞得我很想脑bdsm的梗。他身材比例也很好，虽然没有卡姐那么逆天，但是也是舒展修长，还比卡姐更有肉肉，还白。  
Z：而且凯这么乖，如果发挥不好可能会主动找教练请罚。  
L：人还乖，哪怕被绑的有点紧也只会皱皱眉，教练输球很生气也没有注意到这一点，凯处于愧疚张张嘴也没说，到惩罚结束解开绳子才发现白白的皮肤有些地方甚至有了淤青，教练刚刚平下去的火都得给他气的再冒起来，这人偏偏还察觉不到一样眨着刚刚哭过的下垂眼说不碍事，不疼的。  
Z：教练这时候哪怕有火气也下不去手打了，扬起的教鞭又虚虚落下，鞭子划过割接出虚弱的风声，让凯的睫毛微微颤动。不是不疼，而是怕教练还在生气。  
波一边给揉消肿的药一边说下次如果疼可以说出来。  
凯恩：没关系。  
L：教练：火气冒，但是不能给凯看到。  
Z：教练：孩子太听话了怎么办，已经打过了。  
L：被揍完后整个人就变得更软更乖，教练叫他躺下涂药就立马照做，屁股红肿着只能趴着，但是胸口也被皮拍给拍红了乳头有些刺痛，一时也不知道怎样才能让自己好过些就撑着地开始状况外的纠结，直到被又气又好笑的教练给一把揽在怀里涂药都还有些发愣，特别忐忑又紧张的，眼睫毛抖得厉害，手悄悄拽着教练衣角还以为没被发现，趴在教练腿上涂药比挨打还让人害羞。


	15. 苏卡 翻译x舞蹈演员au

Z：保镖兼翻译苏牙x芭蕾舞蹈明星卡姐我可以。卡姐在外需要苏牙翻译，苏牙最后用卡姐听不懂的语言说了句“我爱你”，谁知道卡姐竟然听懂了，因为之前有小姑娘向他表白用过并且解释了。  
L：牙还特别坦然的说了，他料定作为语言白痴的卡姐肯定听不懂，结果再看到卡姐一瞬间惊讶的表情后感到有亿点点不对（牙：警觉.jpg）  
Z：卡姐还特别温温柔柔地回了一句“我也是。”，虽然人很温柔，但是该直球撩男人就应该直球。  
L：能够脑出卡姐那棉花糖一样的嗓子了，又软又轻柔，他说话总是带着笑的。


	16. 城瓜 含萨瓜、仁瓜、仁Nico

L：我想捂他的眼睛，不要用这种委屈的眼神看大家呀！脸也红红的，好像被阿城干傻了一样。特委屈，明明知道有发布会晚上还做这么久。  
Z：耷拉着眼皮可能是太累了吧，做太多了坐下去还觉得感觉怪怪的。阿城倒是很贴心的没有在露出的地方留下痕迹呢。  
L：阿城是个贴心的情人，不贴心怎么能骗的人心甘情愿和他做一晚上，还觉得没被留下能看到的痕迹自己赚了。瓜一边被采访，一边心里忐忑不已，担心自己脸上未消的因性欲被满足而出现的潮红有没有被大家看出来，紧张的眼皮都不敢抬。  
Z：明明什么痕迹都没有留下，但是红红的脸和鼻头，抬不起来的眼睛仿佛还是暴露了一切… …  
L：阿城此时在家里喝着红茶看着电视，笑得可开心了、  
Z：阿城（腹黑且鬼畜地喝tea）：以前怎么没发现佩普这么好玩。  
L：以前觉得女神是高岭之花，自己又不是顶级豪门，只能远观不可亵玩，哪怕追到手了也是保持着合理的社交距离，女神说啥就是啥。相处久了发现，女神原来也会脆弱，也会哭，也会有窘迫的向他开口的时候，阿城黑化值默默上升中。  
Z：然后阿城很好的藏起了自己的黑化值，表现出温柔体贴善解人意的样子慢慢攻略女神。到最后不是阿城离不开女神而是女神自己离不开了。  
L：最后一转攻势，老鬼畜了阿城。  
“能不能让你更依赖我一点呢？”  
Z：瓜还很感动呢，完全不知道城的心思。  
L：怪不得萨子天天发疯。萨：我和你说他不是好人，快回来。  
瓜：闭嘴！  
Z：瓜已经被城的迷魂药灌得死死的了，对于萨就只有：闭嘴。  
L：拜仁喝着啤酒看戏。形式夫妻没有感情。  
Z：偶尔怀念一下和前妻上床的感觉吧，本质雇佣关系+炮友罢了。  
L：仁不仅怀念和瓜上床的感觉，甚至可以对比一下瓜和Nico的不同。不知道为啥，只要不是德国本土的教练，去了拜仁老是有一种被压制的感觉。  
Z：科瓦奇真滴禁欲款，艹狠了也不过哼哼两声，垂点刘海下来。  
L：Nico的头发我好喜欢！后入的话，头发都会被艹的一晃一晃的，刘海落下来遮住眼睛，被他嫌麻烦的又拿手拨上去。  
Z：我觉得他有一股莫名的S气，那种你艹你的和我无关的感觉。  
L：本质我也在享受，所以觉得怎么样都还行啦。  
Z：我怀疑不是生理原因Nico眼眶都不会红一下。  
L：但是反差的是，他皮肤很敏感，超容易红眼眶。  
Z：仁：是不是很爽？  
Nico：就这？  
L：Nico内心：就这？  
表面薅了一把头发用红彤彤的眼眶看对方一眼：“你不是看到了吗？”  
Z：仁还会有意无意在床上提一嘴瓜迪奥拉，以为Nico会给点嫉妒之类的反应，Nico内心：啥？跟我有啥关系？表面还得把戏做足，晃着一头乱发撑着身子凑过去亲亲拜仁，眼角都是水红，含含糊糊的说：“别提他！”

Z：说真的，我挺想搞阿瓜站街的，瓜迪奥拉先生和他的三个情人（萨仁城）什么的。萨是初恋，瓜爱得甚至有些卑微，一直缠着萨问爱不爱他。仁算是跳板，各取所需，利用完后一拍两散。城最接近于瓜的爱人形象，到他总怕城没这么爱他，想跑又不敢跑。  
L：萨仁城和瓜就是典型狗血配置  
萨是那种明明知道前任已经有了新的现任后，也要跑出来作妖的人，萨是不甘心的，他觉得瓜只有和他在一起才是最完美最强的，其他人都不会有萨那么懂瓜，仗着瓜的爱有恃无恐。因为萨老是出现，瓜也就越怕城因此对他产生芥蒂，每次去问城，城都说没关系他理解，瓜一面觉得松了一口气，一面又觉得像是被城判了死刑，有一段时间甚至不敢出门见城。  
仁此时和前任分手，趁着空窗期当然不请自来，不由拒绝的按着瓜当泄欲工具一样艹，瓜中间受不了他的粗暴，手脚并用的反击，骂到：“我已经有男朋友了，拜仁你疯了吗！”，仁却冷笑一声，强行压住他：“别骗自己了瓜迪奥拉，你爱的从来只有一个人。你说曼城知不知道？”  
Z：在外界看来，城付出的和得到的最不成比，而实际上城是唯一把瓜套牢的情人。  
L：赢了！


	17. 掐瓜纯调

L：巴萨这种尿性瓜要啥他就反着来，只会让瓜更生气，或许？让掐来？  
Z：似乎，可行？  
L：瓜都说欣赏掐大心脏，我为你治病就是治病，其他不用去管。  
Z：纯的BDSM，甚至不带感情，痛痛快快发泄。  
L：直男掐只会在搞完后找妻子doi。  
Z：瓜也不需要和掐打炮，挺好的。  
L：纯粹的控制与被控制的关系，小控制狂治疗老控制狂。掐，感觉他还蛮期待的样子？  
Z：执鞭的手甚至兴奋得微微颤抖，第一下可能还偏重了。  
L：但这正是瓜想要的，掐足够冷静也足够享受控制别人的感觉。瓜什么都不用想，可以放下一切心思在短时间里安安心心做一个只会听dom话的sub。  
Z：瓜可能会不知轻重，疼得额头冒汗都不喊停，但是掐是知道轻重的，是时候就会停手。  
L：刚刚开始那几次瓜一时没有进入角色还会顶嘴叫掐不要停。  
Z：顶嘴掐会抽得更狠，但是会停下来让瓜脑子好好清醒一点，想想清楚究竟想要什么再开口，或者闭嘴。  
L：瓜开头几次说不定是真的会被打很惨，一是树立dom的威信，二是测试瓜的承受范围，掐说不定还能就此分析出十页报告。几轮就能把瓜偏爱什么程度的痛感给摸清楚。  
Z：服务型dom，不容易。  
L：说不定掐还乐在其中，比赛都有精神多了，互相解压。  
Z：从背脊到大腿一片红，但是意外的睡得特别安稳。  
L：因为住的太远没法当天返回，一般都是和掐在酒店将就一晚，晚上睡觉都会不由自主的挤着掐睡，睡着了还在找安全感。  
掐，dom工具人，自己也兴性勃勃偏偏妻子在家没法doi，愁的要死，瓜还一直蹭上来。每次都得半夜跑去厕所解决生理问题。  
Z：实在不行瓜解决一下吧，手活还是可以接受的。  
L：感觉只要一脱离bdsm游戏，他俩就一转攻势，瓜san值稳定了，给人做手活可撩人了。  
bdsm掐：冷漠无情，该下手就下手。  
日常掐：老师给我做手活，草，好羞耻。  
Z：没准掐还会有点害羞，明明都是男人。瓜手活应该相当不错。  
掐没想到活了小半辈子最好的手活居然是瓜给的。  
L：他口活也不错吧，舌头好灵活的样子。嘴巴小动作比眉毛还多，时不时伸出来舔一下，深怕人不知道他口活好吗？


	18. 足球X瓜  克系+菲戈/巴萨X瓜

Z：蹴鞠之神无形无体不可名状，瓜从加入踏入拉玛西亚的时候就觉得有人盯着自己，但是回头一看也没有人，以为是自己的错觉。  
直到加入巴萨一线队的时候又有了这样的感觉，有时候踢球的时候脑子里甚至会有声音，引导他怎么踢球，断断续续。  
后来因为外界和伤病的压力+蹴鞠之神的叨逼逼瓜觉得自己快疯了，连夜逃离巴萨罗那，哭着求声音放过他。在意大利和卡塔尔果然就没有骚扰，但是在墨西哥的时候又开始了，因为瓜决定当教练。  
现在可以脑已经被折腾得精疲力竭，san值无限趋于0，他想逃，但是已经逃不走了，曾经在快退役的时候给过他机会，但是瓜没有把握住，又回去了。

Z：背景是和萨搞在一起的双性瓜，和菲戈有一层说不清道不明的感情。  
有一次菲戈撞破了萨和瓜在啪，发现了瓜的秘密。然后两个人也啪了一顿（此处没有逻辑）。菲戈问瓜这样子做巴萨难道不会介意吗？你难道不是巴萨的情人？  
瓜回答：他不会的，你和我，都是属于巴萨的。  
话说出来，瓜才感觉好像说错了话。  
而菲戈决定连夜投奔皇马。


	19. 哨向主梅瓜 含人兽

Z：好想看哨向啊，白狮Leo、花豹牙、棕熊皮，巴萨罗那动物园。  
L：感觉梅老板可向可哨。  
Z：我偏向哨兵一点，老板后面根着一只大狮子一定特别帅气。倒是几个中场感觉都是向导。  
L：是神圣的白狮，最开始的时候他们都说他的精神体是一只孱弱的小猫，不可能成长为强大的哨兵。  
Z：还是幼崽状态的时候万物皆可盘，谁知道有一天突然就长大了。  
L：还巨大一只，肩高近人的狮子该有多惊人啊。  
Z：要的就是压迫感，镇场子的精神体。  
L：搜了下，近代来最大的狮子是巴巴里狮子，算了下，身长含尾巴共3.55米，肩高1.36米，有特殊的浅灰色眼睛和长到背部的鬃毛。1.7米高的狮子身长有4.5米，站起来可能两层楼那么高。近5米的狮子，见了拔腿就跑。加上脑袋的高度，这个狮子看起来应该是2m左右。  
Z：这样显得老板好小一只哦。  
L：如果是巴巴里狮子，鬃毛特别长的品种，可以睡觉，移动床铺。连放出来都会被限制的吧？大狮子每天在老梅脑子里嗷嗷叫也很可爱。梅老板和巴托梅乌扯皮的时候大狮子估计在里面一直发出摩托车的声音。  
Z：老板脑内暗暗说一句“安静点”。  
L：超委屈了，发出呜呜的声音，狮子也会得寸进尺通过卖萌获得同情心。

L：想想全黑的背景里，随着梅老板的步伐，一只白色巨狮缓缓从梅老板身后现出身形，浅灰色的眼瞳缩的针尖小，低吼声，地面的震颤，梅老板压低的眉骨逐渐和狮子重合。这都不是逼王还能什么是逼王。  
突然觉得只要有梅老板的狮子在现场，阿根廷的狗子们全都得被压制。  
Z：其实我觉得铹应该是狼，虽然也是犬科。  
L：那么问题来了，瓜是不是最奇葩的向导。  
Z：我一直觉得瓜是哨兵，身边一群向导的那种。  
L：这他妈就真实，别人只需要一个奶，他打团需要一群。那么瓜的精神体是啥呢？  
Z：我以前脑的是黑豹或者黑曼巴。  
L：我总觉得瓜的精神体是什么大眼睛的可爱小东西。我滤镜好厚。  
Z：难不成是布偶吗？一点都不酷炫好吗！？  
L：组个可爱队，酷炫是他们的，我们负责可爱。  
Z：城只负责可爱？  
L：这也能解释为什么奥塔门迪被送走了，杜宾不适合和可爱的小东西们玩。  
Z：那以前瓜在萨仁还真是艰难生存，怪不得要这么多向导（？）  
L：精神体这么可爱的哨兵真的不常见诶，我觉得阿塔像约克郡犬诶。  
Z：我怀疑阿瓜秃头是因为被揉太多次精神体了，布偶掉毛不好看都掉到本体身上了。瓜梅一直这么别扭的原因不会是因为都是猫科啊？  
L：阿塔和阿瓜适配，都是小只可爱的东西。  
啊，阿瓜和梅老板的精神体见面是多么... ...  
Z：老板后面跟着一只巨大的狮子，而阿瓜怀里抱着一只小猫咪... ...外人看来总觉得人设反了。  
L：提问，猫咪有老板狮子舌头大吗？都不能互相舔毛毛。  
Z：这是个好问题，成年布偶的话应该也不是很小，大概... ... 站起来也能到大腿吧。  
L：一舔半个身子都是口水。  
大狮子：这是棉花糖还能化了？  
突然想看一个特别臭屁臭美的布偶猫，恃宠而骄的那种小东西，因为阿瓜可是欧洲女神啊。  
Z：指甲打理的精致，皮毛柔软水滑，大狮子一舌头下去，没 了。真的一点战斗力都没有... ...哨兵中的奇葩。  
L：卖萌也算战斗力啦。梅老板家的除了定期梳理毛发外，基本不对指甲做太大的修剪，直男哨兵本人。  
别人都觉得阿瓜是向导的时候，阿瓜：我是哨兵（举起猫猫）。  
Z：找到阿城肯掏钱的原因了。  
L：城：目标是建立一个大家都可以当萌宠博主的俱乐部。  
萨（嗤之以鼻）  
Z：城：你家的球员还不是来我俱乐部里撸猫（瓜）撸狗（KUN）。  
L：感觉城队内真的都是一群小动物的狂欢，除了丁丁的可能大只一点。  
萨：我们一个顶你们十一个。  
还有埃德森，巨大的鳄鱼，城队内可能唯一拿的出手的。  
B席简直就是兔子转世，兔子和鳄鱼的感人友谊。

L：巴萨罗那可以组成猛禽组，前面有巨狮，后面有德狮。后防线狼就是狼，皮克是熊。真就猛禽小队了。  
Z：那，就飞禽呢？  
L：想不出巴萨谁特别像鸟，但是我知道鹅一定是鹅。特别会叼人的那种，国家德比经常绕着场子啾瓜家布偶的猫。  
Z：瓜特别心疼地抱着自家猫撸毛：管管你家鹅！  
L：鹅（and鹅的鹅）：哼！  
Z：怀疑鹅的鹅会直接追着瓜跑。所以每次国家德比的时候老板的狮子都横在教练区吗？  
L：布偶还没啥战斗力，拔腿跑路又没啥面子，漫长的岁月里阿瓜估计学了一手不错的擒鹅技术，对真鹅有效，对鹅本人无效。我喜欢这种装逼，一切都是为了保护教练安全！有狮子还做啥替补席，狮子肚皮不好靠吗？！淌下来近5米的沙发。  
Z：隐隐约约还能看见上面躺着一小坨布偶。  
L：布偶钻进长长的棕毛里直接水溶，巴巴里狮子棕毛半背长。  
Z：是个躲猫猫的好去处，瓜想找精神体还半天找不着。  
L：也没啥重量，比赛结束狮子睡得很香，一时间忘了布偶还在身上，安安逸逸的甩了几下毛感觉啥东西飞出去了（）目睹一切都梅老板今天也很沉默。  
Z：白狮道歉估计也是一舌头上去，布偶湿半只。  
L：更生气了，一顿喵喵喵输出。我怀疑布偶去挠狮子最可能的结果是把自己的爪子绞进棕毛里。  
Z：喵喵喵也没用，在白狮眼里估计还是“小东西挺可爱的哈干啥呢？”  
L：阿瓜：算了算了，我们走吧。怪不得瓜在阿城舒服的多，感情终于找到和自己一样小只的精神体了。拜仁也是猛禽巨物组啊。 

L：如果瓜是向导，那么他和梅老板年轻时候应该有过链接，但后面阿瓜精神不稳，或者是梅老板成长起来后精神力太强，他俩就掰了。现在感觉更不适配了。  
Z：现在我觉得反倒梅老板这个哨兵去奶向导。不过哨向断链接的时候好痛啊。  
L：所以梅老板不搭理阿瓜是因为被痛（物理）到了吗；阿瓜脑内的过往滤镜可能把疼痛都美化掉。  
Z：老板的白狮在外面烦躁的踱步不时低声咆哮，里面瓜抱着布偶一遍又一遍顺毛。  
L：断链接的一段时间老板的狮子都掉毛了，老板心疼死，他的宝贝狮子都没掉过毛，每次一见到阿瓜就踢的特别卖力：“居然让我的狮子掉毛”。  
无数次阿瓜自闭退场，布偶在脑内恹恹的，都丧的喵不出来。  
Z：布偶隔着这么蓬松的猫毛都能感觉到瘦了好伐... ...虽然还是很漂亮一只猫，但是和在诺坎普打滚的布偶已经不一样了。  
L：足球界最爱看的八点档，狮子与布偶的互动。狮子越长越大，布偶还因为阿瓜精神越发不稳而小了点。  
Z：因为精神体会表现主人最内心的想法，可能前面瓜梅在闹别扭，后面一大一小在深情对视（瓜梅的八点档需要从精神体解读  
L：布偶不想让狮子舔自己精心修理的毛，舌头又小没法舔狮子的毛，每次见面就舔人家的鼻子打招呼了，后面一大一小可开心了，小布偶蹭蹭爬到狮子头顶上做窝。  
梅老板（使劲使眼色），狮子哼出一个特响的鼻息，眼皮一闭开始睡觉。  
Z：布偶和狮子会不会觉得自己的主人有点点不争气啊！  
L：互相觉得对方不争气吧。  
梅老板：能不能给我点面子！  
狮子：能不能好好谈恋爱！  
城欧冠对上萨，老板的狮子还是一如既往趴在替补席旁边，眼巴巴外对面瞅。恩叔的袋鼠非常激情的和主人一起在场边跳来跳去。  
Z：布偶可能乘机还能溜过去（瓜迪奥拉通敌石锤）  
L：反正只要接近了狮子就能立马水溶隐身了！聪明的小猫咪要有行动力！（指gdal）  
Z：巴萨替补席球员狮子撸着撸着没准还能撸出一只猫来，恩叔回头一看：昂~

L：突然想到，掐的精神体是不爽猫吗？  
Z：掐就是那种没啥特定品种的深渊小黑猫吧。  
L：但是一定有一张很不爽的脸。  
Z：是的是的，还是挠人特别疼的，能和鹅打架！  
L：龇牙咧嘴毛都炸开，在线表演开摩托车，呼噜呼噜的。  
Z：一颗炸开的小煤球。  
L：瓜的布偶就负责美丽好了。  
Z：布偶还挺难养的，很瓜。  
L：确实，瓜脱离足球生涯后，一点攻击力都没有了，一年更比一年受。

L：话说牙像啥，但看牙我甚至觉得像豚鼠。  
Z：雪豹？  
L：感觉是肉乎乎毛茸茸的大猫猫，特别强调肉乎乎。  
Z：雪豹也蛮肉乎乎的，尤其是尾巴。  
L：豹子感觉太瘦了。远东豹体型比苏门答腊虎大一些，但是苏门达腊虎是最小的老虎。  
Z：毛茸茸就完事儿了。

L：阿瓜只是一只无辜的小猫咪，为什么要和猛禽混一堆。抱着小猫咪站在阿萨更衣室门口踌躇.gif  
Z：大概是因为可爱？中和一下气质。  
L：被叼起来当球踢？毕竟更衣室不能把狮子放出来，没有东西罩着猫猫嘞。  
Z：大概老掐可以照顾一波？  
L：突然想到小梅刚刚在巴萨崭露头角的时候奶狮子估计也就猫那么大。  
阿瓜：就算是狮子也不过如此。谁能想到后面膨胀成那样？  
Z：不过瓜毕竟是老队长了，去仁才是真的无依无靠。  
L：真的要被当成球球踢，搓扁揉圆每天回家都委屈得喵喵喵。  
Z：可可爱爱小猫咪，所以在仁任期最短也是可以理解了，毕竟再下去就要被呼噜秃了。  
L：崇尚武力的德国人还真没见过这么柔软的小东西，新奇新奇，见面都得摸一把。  
Z：当初拜仁追女神不会是为了让球员解压去的吧？  
L：感觉拜仁人均德牧，诺伊尔一定是巨熊，巨大的那种。  
Z：拜仁感觉是狼群，不好惹的那种。  
L：踢群体足球的确实很像狼群，瓜表面淡定，怀里的猫猫就开始炸毛了。  
Z：开始喵呜乱叫，一开始还蛮抵触摸毛的。后来就：随便吧。但是战斗力真的太弱鸡了.. .. ..青梅叔精神体护一下小猫咪吧。  
L：青梅叔，精神体是啥？为啥青梅叔给我的感觉这么像鱼。  
Z：就，比较温柔吧，如果不是因为不咋能脱离水我都想给青梅叔按一个蓝鲸的精神体了。只能够释放压迫感，或者是天之鲸的那种。  
L：我也脑过，就是太大了，放不出来主要是体型的问题。22-23米的体长，放出来当场把我送走。只能找个没人的空旷的地方放出来玩玩，放出来简直就是一片陆地，你在上面都可以修房子了。

Z：我怀疑酋长买城养瓜和养只老虎没差。  
L：有差别，酋长这是买了一只布偶，布偶可以随便揉，主人也可以。  
布偶装可怜会被揉爆，阿瓜装可怜会被爆艹。  
Z：记得精神体和主体感觉是有链接的，有点点想看酋长撸猫把阿瓜撸发情了。一边撸猫（精神体）一边放置（人）。  
L：那么大狮子舔猫咪岂不是更刺激？其实梅老板也是知道有这连接的，但他由于激素原因不是那么敏感，误以为大家都很不敏感。都没有制止自己的精神体rua布偶猫。

Z：外一不小心舔到猫咪敏感点  
“pep你最近怎么总是结合热，我和你说，你真的要找一个伴侣了”——by队医  
L：每次狮子和猫咪亲热的时候阿瓜都一言难尽的看着梅老板。  
老板：？  
Z：但是猫咪特别敏感，皮鞋里的脚趾都要勾起来了。  
L：还得强装镇定不能让老板看出来。明明脸都红了，要是有人从面前经过都能被阿瓜的呼吸烫到。  
Z：瓜：我是教练（努力端架子）  
但是架不住布偶和大狮子叛逆总是粘一块儿。  
L：老板尝试把毛都被rua炸的猫从狮子嘴巴里抢救出来，刚刚摸到就发现自己的教练身体不自然的一抖。  
Z：就算隔着西装都能够感受到阿瓜身体的热度吧，还担心的问是不是身体不舒服之类的（但是没有想结合热方面想，因为自己没有经历被舔到发情过）。  
L：梅老板那么大只精神体除非对着【哔——】舔，否则没啥东西能通过精神体让老板发情，像阿瓜的这种小猫，一被舔就是全身上下无死角的刺激。  
Z：讲真我其实有点想看瓜主体取悦老板精神体。同人里我真的是人兽爱好者（x），就瓜的看着比自己手臂还要粗的阴茎完全不知道怎么办，四十几年的技巧一点用都没有，只敢趴下去一点点舔。  
L：我其实也，搞黄不要智商。不过猫科的几把不是很大咯，哪怕是这种体型的狮子。估计阴茎也只会和成年男性差不多。  
有软倒刺辅助生育，和犬科有结差不多？都是锁住精液让它在雌性体内别流出来的一种手段，但是猫科哪怕有这个过程也贼快。雌性完事儿后会仰躺在地上方便精液流进去，增加受孕率这样。  
想看和大狮子搞完一轮精疲力尽的瓜趴在地上正喘气呢，突然被大爪子给掀成仰面朝天双腿高举的姿势，耻的想反抗却反抗无能的样子。因为知道狮子把自己当成受孕的雌性，所以更耻了。  
和狗子不一样，猫科交配的时候会咬对方的后脖子，估计是没法这样对阿瓜，因为人类会害怕，就只能委屈的舔舔咯。

L：瓜仗着老板精神链接不敏感，对狮子上下其手。  
Z：对着狮子的敏感点随便撸吗？然后老板虽然不太能感受到狮子的感受，但是能够看到狮子的反应，先把猫撸爽了再和狮子一起去撸瓜吗？  
L：虽然知道是梅老板精神体，不会伤害自己，但是当真的被巨大的狮子按在地板上，带着倒刺的舌头一遍又一遍刷过敏感的脊背，阿瓜估计会一瞬间开始打退堂鼓。  
吓得眼泪在眼眶里直打转，明明是自己去招惹的狮子，嘴巴却像是一个被强奸的处女，说着“别这样”和“求你了”。  
狮子：这个雌性好奇怪。  
Z：打退堂鼓是一定的，哭唧唧往前爬被一爪子摁回来。肩膀上没准还会留下很长的红色爪痕，虽然狮子已经很小心了，但是还是免不了留下痕迹。  
L：被打断交配的雄狮威胁的低吼，巨大的爪子按在脊背上如山岳，带来的压力几乎让人喘不过气。瓜迪奥拉便僵住身体不敢乱动，他吓得连牙齿都在打颤，却还执拗的回过头去指望着用眼泪获得野兽的垂怜，  
垂怜是不可能的，只会被爆艹诶。  
Z：或者说，老板把瓜摁在白狮上双也行叭，虽然狮子独占欲很强，但是本质上是同一个人也没啥关系。  
L：一边被梅老板艹一边被狮子舔，猫科动物有倒刺的舌头可刺激了，刷过去胸口一片都是红的，奶头会被弄破皮的吧（认真）  
Z：绝对会被弄破皮的（坚信），似有若无的血腥气可能会让狮子更加狂躁。  
L：藏着的生殖器都露出来了，但还是乖乖等着主人结束，其实是乖狮子。  
Z：瓜一边是快感，一边是恐惧，被艹得瑟瑟发抖。老板看人实在可怜，就拽狮子的毛发让它安静一点。而此时的布偶，乐此不疲的玩毛线球。  
L：可以抓过来给狮子舔舔解解馋，当然梅老板和梅老板的精神体只会有一个共同目标，就是瓜本人。  
Z：啊可以，当然狮子最后还是得艹到瓜。  
L：恶趣味的梅老板，一边撸猫一边看自己的精神体艹瓜。  
Z：脑内梅老板哄晕乎乎的瓜去挨狮子操（OOC警告）  
“PEP你这次射得好快啊。”  
L：被雄狮的几把上密布的倒刺刺激的尖叫，没几下就被插射了，射完还得被晕乎乎的固定成抬高腿的姿势，梅老板还来帮忙，特理所应当，“帮pep怀上孩子”。  
Z：软倒刺勾上去的时候估计疼的要命，哨兵的身体更加敏感。我觉得这么艹真的会假孕。  
L：这下狮子就更喜欢舔他胸口了，奶头还得破，指挥比赛都要在奶头上贴创口贴怕被衬衣挂到。还要被更多的精液给内射，人类的甬道没有雌狮子那么深，流不进去的精液都溢出来了，堵都堵不住，把狮子委屈坏了。  
Z：当真是“精液冲刷内壁”，不过精液从后穴流出来就很涩，尤其是瓜的肤色还不是那么白。狮子可能还会上舌头想把精液舔进去，本来就被操得合不拢腿了。  
L：可是狮子不知道自己舌头的倒刺对刚刚被爆操过，身体超敏感的阿瓜来说有多超过，才试探着舔了一下人类的腰就猛的弹起来，腿也夹紧，受到刺激抽搐的后穴反而把精液更多的挤出来，搞得屁股那一块都湿漉漉的。  
Z：狮子特别懊恼阿瓜吞不下去，甚至想重新灌一次精液，但是被老板阻止了。瓜看着有点恹恹的狮子，可能还会主动去摸狮子的鬃毛，亲亲狮子的眼睛。


	20. 口嗨瓜 双性有 梅瓜师徒友谊有

L：眼睛太勾人了，以至于小瓜每次被按着艹都会被大人用手把眼睛遮住的程度，小瓜每次都特别不高兴，用脸颊蹭对方的手腕子撒娇，念叨着求您放开pep好不好？男人通常都会低低的笑，告诉他不行，“因为直视你的眼睛会让人发狂”。  
Z：有一回小瓜挣扎着拉掉了大人的手，用被操得湿漉漉的泛红的大眼睛看着对方，甚至还会笑得颇有恶作剧成功的嚣张之感。他不会想到自己接下来回被艹得多狠。大人会掐着他的脖子把人摁在床上，一边有一边用力往里艹，直到小瓜只能发出呻吟，开始断断续续求饶。  
L：这是小瓜第一次被人艹射，以前的大人们都体贴他是小孩，是拉玛西亚青训的瑰宝，爱护他的身体比他自己还多，但是今天小瓜终于还是打开了大人们欲望的锁，少年尚且纤细的腰肢几乎被对折，他只能哭的鼻尖发红，看着男人肿大的几把插进他泛红的小穴里，最后被自己精液淋了满脸。

L：为啥他眉头一皱就是一副被艹到操到高潮的脸？  
Z：随时随地都能高潮？他有时候脸色红红的真的很像高潮过诶。  
L：被球员碰一下都会发抖吗？少年时期被开发得太深了，导致成年后身体格外敏感呢。  
Z：但是为什么会热衷碰球员呢？  
L：没安全感。  
Z：但是又会被球员运动过后的热乎乎的体温刺激到，真的非常苦恼。  
L：不能被球员发现主教练是这么淫荡的人呢，每次赛后都要去教练更衣室待很久，直到外面没有水声交谈声后才敢出来，毕竟裤子上一片湿痕不知道如何解释。  
Z：教练更衣室总是备着换洗的衣服裤子，还有一些奇奇怪怪的小玩具。毕竟男子俱乐部荷尔蒙太可怕了，很容易被影响到发情的嘛。  
L：表面是钢笔，实际是震动棒，因为是教练，也不敢放很超过的东西进来，反而学会了好好伪装呢。  
实在湿的受不了了才会脱掉裤子靠在椅子上，双腿岔开用钢笔形状的震动棒自慰，一只手按着震动棒避免被收缩的内里挤出来，一只手还得捂住自己的嘴巴，呻吟都不敢。  
Z：偶尔还会不自觉的夹腿（此处需要一个女性的批），双腿并拢挤压的一瞬间觉得很爽，但是下一秒就会清醒过来，羞耻的在想自己究竟在干什么，大庭广众下发情。但是羞耻带来的却是更大的欲望，只能够强行克制自己。越不想注意就越注意，比赛结束（or新发）后底裤已经湿漉漉的贴着批，又痒又难受。  
L：每次比赛完不仅是裤子，连衣服都湿的要命，匆匆的就要去教练更衣室拿小玩具解决情欲，被人叫住的时候眼神都是散的，浓浓的色情味从眼角眉梢透出来。

L：可以叫很多人一起玩，小瓜觉得自己只是和一个高层在上床而已，可是怎么会这么简单呢，青涩又美好的少年躯体早就被录下来了，说不定连房间玻璃都是单向的。  
Z：突然想起之前老板相关评论下面口嗨足坛有很多肮脏小秘密的。  
小瓜年轻时候和高层上床的视频可能会在一种众高层之间流通，其实谁都知道巴萨罗那有个双性的漂亮球员，接触的时候会故意挑视频中瓜表现出来敏感点。  
L：懵懂的小瓜怎么会知道这些高层早就看过他的身体，知道他的秘密，只会觉得被轻轻碰一下就敏感的尖叫的自己是不是真像高层们说的一样太淫荡了，天生就是一个婊子。不过大人们还是有点良心，碍于小瓜年纪太小，到底没敢真正艹进他前面的那个洞，只能加倍开发后穴来弥补了。  
Z：成年了，就明明知道好好艹不会流血，但还是强行破处了，第一次正真吃几把的女穴被艹得泛着水红色的泡沫。  
L：被开苞还艹这么狠，第二天下床走路都发抖，纤细的腿颤颤巍巍的像是刚刚学会走路的小马，高层还特意为他请了一天的训练假，毕竟私密处都被艹肿了，发红还肿痛，小瓜连合起腿都有一种羞耻的异物感，别说训练了，娇气的男孩连坐下都会喊好疼。  
Z：阿瓜进入一线队后被高层玩的次数就少了不少，毕竟要比赛的。直到后来伤病反反复复，逐渐被掐挤掉了主力位置。为了留下来可能还会去主动爬床。（但是还是走了… …）  
L：高层明明提出了很多破廉耻的要求，但一想到能留在巴萨，阿瓜还是咬牙答应了，没想到最后却是他们想要享受年轻球员的身体的一场骗局，对于阿瓜更是一个把柄。  
Z：最后知道续约无望的时候简直绝望，有一种被全世界抛弃的感觉，大概也是为什么第二次离开巴萨的时候才这么干脆。在高层们眼里，小瓜就是这个敏感漂亮的好婊子，直到后来去了罗马，教练时期离开巴萨去了仁，感觉大家看他的目光都是有点意味深长的，看破不戳破。  
L：当然也会有胆子大的高层，有意无意的碰一下他屁股，捏一下腰，似乎都在暗示，“我们知道你的秘密”，他们知道瓜的秘密，甚至早就对着他少年时候被艹到高潮的脸自慰，但是瓜对他们却一无所知，只能淡淡的垂下眼装作什么都没发生。

L：等阿皮进入政界，估计也会看到阿瓜早年色情纪录片吧？  
Z：甚至觉得阿皮可能已经看过了，看着瓜心情微妙。  
L：别人家的小孩阿皮，从小知道，但是从未接触，别问，问就是爹妈不准。连梅老板也沾了阿皮的光，等阿皮转会后，梅老板异军突起直接跑去一队那就更没啥机会了，更衣室里还坐着个小罗呢（）  
Z：合理怀疑一群人里最后知道阿瓜过去的可能是老板，毕竟以前这一团可爱的样子没事儿也不会和他说主教练的黑历史。  
L：梅老板：到点儿了，开始震撼了。  
连夜打电话给阿皮，表面平静其实电话都快被捏碎了  
结果阿皮：Leo你居然才知道吗？哦，也对，我们都一直忘了和你说。  
Z：毕竟大家都觉得这事儿可大可小，老板不需要知道这么多高层烂事。结果就隐瞒了这么久，几乎快退役了才知道。  
老板：我知道高层烂，但是没想到这么烂。  
L：老板连夜想买站票逃离巴萨的原因找到了。震撼完估计也好奇心犯了跑去看主教练下海片，看完又持续震撼：我的教练居然长批。  
感觉梅老板此后见到瓜是那种表面淡定，啥都没发生过一样，但是有些时候行为相当古怪，比如给瓜端烤肉的时候同手同脚，盯着地毯长时间发呆（x  
Z：瓜还觉得梅老板是不是对自己有点意见，还可能主动躲开。  
L：老板（欲言又止欲说还休张口闭口做反复运动）  
老板看了更纠结了，里奥梅西遇到陌生人变石头的被动都要被阿瓜激活了。合影的时候阿皮看出来了，拉着梅老板和瓜站一起，梅老板比石头还硬。  
Z：这就很尴尬，大家都知道一些什么，但是没人知道全，阿皮全程吃瓜。  
L：散场后安妞拉着魂不守舍的梅老板走了  
小法看了直呼不对劲，回去就给阿皮发消息：Leo和pep今天怎么回事？  
阿皮：就是那件事啊，Leo知道了  
小法（打字发抖）：！你怎么没有任何准备就和Leo说了！  
阿皮（鬼脸表情包）：是Leo自己知道的  
小法：……你把录像给他了？  
阿皮：昂~  
小法：杰拉德你完了  
对方已经将您拉黑  
阿皮：？？？


	21. VVD站街

Z：不过我真的通常一个人越惨越想搞黄色，就像现在vvd我想大逆不道搞青少年时期站街x穷苦少年站街真的！太好恰了，要价也不高，还要求客户轻一点因为第二天还有训练。  
可能还会被骗钱。  
L：白天刷盘子那点钱怎么够生活，弟弟妹妹的饭钱开完这个月也就差不多了。走投无路了，本来只是想晚上去酒吧找点兼职，意外被人当成出来卖的青少年拽进酒吧暗巷里，被脸朝下按在墙壁上的时候还有点懵，没反应过来，还费力的回过头问“先生你是不是认错人了？”  
Z：把训练得脏兮兮球衣塞进包里，穿着朴素的t和牛仔裤去巷子里，也不多说话，被大姐姐调戏“这么安静没生意的”，但是意外得讨有钱中年男人欢心。  
L：中年男人超喜欢这一款的吧？  
Z：床上粘人床下不粘，乖巧又听话，可能还有一些胆怯，皮肤是野性的深色。和有钱男人睡一晚，一周甚至半个月的生活费都有了。曾经被提出过包养，但还是拒绝了。  
L：也太不主动揽客人，实在拉不下面子，前几次站街的时候是确实没什么生意的，别人都当他是来打架的而不是出来卖的，最后没办法了，咬咬牙拽着随便哪个路过人的衣服，也不敢用力，两根手指虚虚的搭在衣角上，心虚的垂下睫毛眼睛都不敢直视对方，连一句“先生需要吗？”都念不清楚，青涩又情色。  
被搞得乱糟糟回去还得小心翼翼灯都不敢开，怕吵醒弟弟妹妹们。  
Z：洗澡的时候会在镜子前观察是不是留下什么痕迹会被妈妈察觉，给自己做清理的时候搓得又急又快）为了节约水费，走出来整个人皮肤都是透着红色的。  
L：为了节约水费也太真实了！可能都不是用喷头洗澡，会把水放起来慢慢的洗，客人有些时候留下的精液实在太深，他技术又不过关，一个人在浴室鼓捣到半天才好不容易把精液从身体深处导出来，回头一摸水都凉了，只能用着凉水随便洗洗，凉水一沾到腰间的淤青上还会小声的吸气，奶头都刺激的立起来。  
Z：如果家里穷的话，应该是和弟弟妹妹睡在一起的，甚至可能和妈妈还睡在一起。从浴室出来的时候不小心吵醒了妈妈，还好天色暗没开灯妈妈也不知道到底发生了什么。妈妈只是很温柔的问了一句怎么回来这么迟，vvd莫名的就感觉到很委屈，还有些羞耻，拽着衣角干巴巴憋出一句“加班了，有三倍加班工资”。  
L：只有三倍工资是真实的，大男孩正属于成长期，手脚在床上都舒展不开，正好能蜷起来抱着弟弟妹妹睡觉，刚刚挨上床弟弟妹妹就感知到热源蹭过来缩进vvd怀里，后半夜偶尔还会被弟弟翻身踢到身上的淤伤而痛醒，无奈的偷偷吸气，一边揉着伤处，一边给弟弟盖好被子。

Z：去巷子里给客人口，其实口交都不会，只会含着jr晃头，舌头也不知道怎么摆才好，被男人摁着脑袋来了好几个深喉，喉咙都被磨肿了，射出来的精液喷在脸上啥的。接过客人的钱可能还会说一句“谢谢先生”。  
L：被这样弄了几次后发现肿着喉咙会很容易露馅，但是站街确实来钱多，纠结但是又很认真的去三级网站上找视频学习怎么口交，仅仅是希望不要被弄肿喉咙而导致第二天都不敢和教练队友说话。练的太过认真，甚至会在训练中不自觉的伸出舌头舔舐喝完水的空瓶子。刚舔了几下才猛的惊醒，心虚的一把扔掉瓶子，左右看看发现没有队友了才舒一口气。  
Z：红艳艳的湿润舌尖灵活的舔着瓶口真的很涩，不时舌尖还会戳进瓶口里，如果不是因为水瓶太大，可能会不自觉含进去。  
L：真的很涩，告诉我们练习口交不要太痴迷，不然容易社死，但是作为一个连擦盘子都会被表扬的年轻人，vvd的执着是不可估料是。  
Z：话说，会被客人逼着喊“daddy”吗？  
L：会的吧，当1的谁还没点逼0喊爸爸的性癖了。  
虽然vvd会很不情愿，一开始根本就当没听到，毕竟daddy对他来说感觉太复杂了，是会厌恶也会期待的人。条件反射的开不了口，哪怕被后入式掐着腰干到干性高潮，最后只能趴在床上小幅度的抽搐也闷着没有松口，客人一开始不乐意，觉得这个男孩出来卖怎么什么都放不开，准备拉起来面对面再做一轮的时候才发现原来闷着不出声是在忍住别哭，声音没泄出来，泪水倒是没止住，又浓又深的眼睫毛都黏在一块了，两只手腕子被人抓着挣脱不了就试图用上臂遮住自己狼狈的脸，偏偏肉还没长起来，根本遮不住，糖爹一下就有点心软，摸着人卷卷的头发安慰：好好好，不说就不说了。  
Z：讲真，可能会对嫖客投射对父亲的依恋。  
L：艹多了就会有那种感情，毕竟斯德哥尔摩都能存在。

Z：艹，有点想搞其实一个客人是队友的爸爸的设定。一开始双方都不知道，直到有一天队友爸爸接儿子下训，vvd看到熟脸一下子就慌张了，快速跑路，但是下一次接客还是遇见了他。  
L：说不定还是队友先拉vvd去他家的，看他每天训练很多吃的很菜实在看不过去了，邀请vvd去他家吃晚饭，然而vvd已经知道队友的爹和自己做过，实在不敢去，劝了好几次才终于答应，原因还是可以给给弟弟妹妹们带一点回去加餐。至于自己会不会成为别人的晚餐，内心相当自暴自弃又带点初生牛犊不怕虎的气势：做都做过了，大不了再做一次。  
Z：所以其实只有队友啥都不知道吗？看到vvd红着眼睛从厕所出来还以为是撞着碰着了，拉过来一顿关心。实际上裤子兜里还塞着队友爸爸给的小费。  
L：裤兜里都是塞的钱，晚上上桌还得吃别人的饭，什么叫如坐针毡啊。  
Z：事后队友可能还会让vvd带点小点心回去，队友爸爸：对呀，很好吃的，带一点吧。  
L：下次见面还会被问那天晚上的饭好不好吃，vvd可能还会老实的以为是真的评价饭菜，认真的回了句很好吃，直到被从后面顶了一下屁股才反应过来不是指饭菜。  
Z：脸一下子就红了，哪怕身体被摸便了，被艹熟了，还是很容易感到羞耻。其实不是很喜欢被这么弄，但是一切都是为了钱。


	22. 布渣

L：以前渣当教练的时候真心小，啥都不懂还要在球员面前硬撑。白天把球员的问题偷偷记下来，回去看半夜的书试图把问题解决。作为助教的布瓦奇先生其实什么都懂，就是乐呵呵的坐在旁边陪着熬，渣有时候都会被搞无语，吐槽他是不是有病，布瓦奇先生：谁叫你不问我。  
Z：年纪小心气高，面对什么都懂的助教可能不自觉撒娇。太年上了这对，BE都BE得如此年上。  
L：感叹布瓦奇性子真是硬，分就分的干脆，哪怕十七年我们同吃同睡也不能阻碍我离开的步伐。想想这么硬的助教以前还会为了渣妥协：#人间真情#。  
文章里提到他俩谁先做教练谁就去当对方的助教，布瓦奇先做的教练三十渣没去。当年的爱意一定很浓，连誓约的违背都能被一笔勾销。  
Z：但是当爱意渐消，以前的过错会变本加厉的让人感到难受。

L：腹黑年上位真的是我的菜诶，特别是这种性格强硬但可以为右位妥协的设定。be的点在于我不会再为你妥协了x  
Z：这个年上太好磕了，虽然看似势均力敌，但是感觉还是布瓦奇更拥有主动权一些。给你的爱和容忍我随时可以收回。  
L：这样的年上太辣了吧？！甚至从他们分开后的采访也能看出来，布瓦奇整个就是不谈不说一刀两断，渣“我没有感觉到孤独”“我很好”“团队不会有任何变化”。  
Z：有时候越嘴硬，越... ...  
L：怀疑其实每次利记输球他俩都得在办公室为了战术大吵，最后都是布瓦奇妥协就是了x  
Z：吵着吵着就可以angry sex啦。  
L：制止争吵最有效的方法就是封住对方的嘴，外面的人都能听到刚刚还吵的不可开交的两个人突然安静了x  
Z：估计可能都不是啵嘴而且直接把脑袋往胯下摁的。这对可能也挺适合bdsm的，只不过最后sub不受管教了。  
L：阿渣一开始还会闭着眼抿着嘴偏头抵抗，说什么都不肯口，最后布瓦奇不耐烦极了，捏着渣后颈低吼：“尤尔根，听话”，这才不甘心的一边瞪着布瓦奇一边乖乖的摘下眼镜给人口。哪怕是被颜射过很多次，还是会不由自主的闭上眼，弄得本来想射他嘴巴里的布瓦奇没把持住，弄得他睫毛上都是精液，事后还要让布瓦奇给他擦干净。  
Z：拽下裤子的时候还愤愤不平，但还是服从地给人口，jr吞进嘴里因为被调教乖了下意识就给人搞深喉。年上因为年下的本能的服软而心情舒畅，抓着金毛的手的力气也卸了一些。  
刚刚跪下去还不是很舒服，暗搓搓调整姿势的小动作也没有被放过，莫名觉得可爱，也便没有这么生气了。  
擦嘴的时候可能就妥协了，结束后：尤尔根你可能是对的。  
L：给渣擦脸的时候气就消了，属于年上的那种包容就又冒上来，摩挲着渣因为突然的口交有点红肿破皮的嘴角问疼不疼，渣挺直白的摇头说没事，还拉过布瓦奇另一只沾上精液的手问需不需要舔干净。问是这么问，其实嘴巴都已经靠过去了，就剩蓝眼睛还在上目线盯着等一个命令。  
只要阿渣一乖（哪怕一秒钟），布瓦奇就不生气了。

L：我觉得布瓦奇有这种对渣的控制力，和他俩踢球的位置也有关系。  
Z：讲真中场一个两个都心黑，还控制狂。  
L：“我看着你的背影，整夜整夜的失眠，脑子里都是你跪在我面前的样子”  
类似于这样的一种审视，小渣可能没有意识到吧，可能布瓦奇一直都在背后看着他呢？  
Z：可能还没有签订协议就想着怎么搞渣了。  
L：天性沉默的左位，每次比完赛回更衣室习惯性的坐在最里面，能够透过拥挤的人群看到和大家笑闹的小渣，脸上是自己都不知道的若有所思的神情。


	23. 孙凯hp au——BYL

L：想看HPau，獾院的小凯和狮院的孙，火车上两个幼崽挨在一起贴贴，早熟又绅士的小孙怕小凯尴尬，换衣服都背过身捂住眼睛说“我不看，你快换吧！”搞的本来不紧张的小凯脸都红了。  
入学测试前全家都期望小凯进入狮院“英国男人就该读格兰芬多”，结果小凯刚刚坐上去就被分到赫奇帕奇，整个人一晚上都是懵的，喝牛奶都差点洒了，看着隔壁桌和同伴笑闹的小孙默默散发委屈无助的气场  
结果第二天就被小孙堵在学院门口，小凯还在惊讶为啥小孙围了个赫奇帕奇围巾，刚刚想开口就直接被揽着肩膀问要不要一起去上课，小凯一下子就不委屈了，金毛都更亮了，特不好意思，小小声嗯了一句，说完还要拉围巾掩饰。  
Z：崽崽贴贴需要更多，明明小孙是个格兰芬多却天天和小凯这个赫奇帕奇混在一块儿。  
L：还围赫奇帕奇的围巾，小凯一路上嘟嘟囔囔：“我又不是女孩子，你不用这么哄我”  
小孙：对对对哈里是勇敢的狮子男孩。  
内心：哈里比女孩子可爱多了。  
Z：南韩男人就是比较会哦。小孙陪妈妈看偶像剧：这个好苏，以后也要这样和哈里玩。  
L：小孙还比小凯虚大一岁，三年级前都是小孙比较高，摸着一头人家金毛叫小凯喊他哥哥，结果后面几年天天仰望小凯x


	24. 政客梅x瓜

L：突然想看梅老板退役从政下的梅瓜。估计gdal哪怕重新长头发也没能想到梅老板会从政。有种白月光你变了的复杂感。  
Z：但是白月光依旧还是白月光，虽然稳重了很多，在讲台上不苟言笑的样子虽然有些陌生，但是台下wink又能梦回2008。  
想了一下，如果梅老板从政了，和阿瓜是不是身份地位彻底对调了。  
L：感觉阿瓜对上政客自动气势降低，在宾客更衣室遇到西装革履，连领带都一丝不苟收在西装三件套里的梅老板，连自己都没发现的皱着眉头，试探开口：“Leo？”，正在调整狮型袖扣的梅老板疑惑回头：“谁？”，阿瓜在曾经白月光的注视下心情复杂欲言又止，最后赶时间的梅老板整理好衣服笑着拍了拍阿瓜的肩膀：“聊生意的事改天吧，今天很忙。”  
Z：政客老板可能是真的没时间，然后瓜又会七想八想，想完后觉得一切都回不去了缓缓跑路。  
梅老板：我这么大一个前主教练呢？  
瓜太脆了，虽然保甜。


	25. 寡妇塔 含奥巴塔

Z：这个塔（指赛前送花圈look）真的非常像杀了老公还尽心尽力帮老公办葬礼的寡妇。  
L：而他出轨并且协助杀人的姘头还尽心尽力的跟在他后头。  
Z：对，然后食客还说：“好惨啊，年纪轻轻就守了活寡。”  
L：其实前一天晚上还在和姘头颠暖倒凤，都要人提醒才想起明天是自己前夫的葬礼。  
Z：然而塔的本事就在于，就算出轨杀夫但是外人还是觉得他是个好妻子。

Z：【摸一点寡塔】  
米克尔的丈夫死了，前几天夜里死于心脏衰竭。老ALPHA娶他的时候已经白发苍苍暮气沉沉，所以就算老ALPHA家大业大，也没有人怀疑是米克尔动的手脚。  
现在，这位新寡妇一身黑衣面色肃穆地走在队伍前面，后面跟着老ALPHA的几个孩子和心腹，年轻的管家兼保镖贴身跟在侧旁。他看起来真的哀伤，漂亮的脸蛋没有做任何表情，浓黑的眼瞳深深地毫无光彩地望着前方，仿佛看不见前途的光亮。  
有人说，米克尔真可怜，嫁过来才没多久就死了丈夫，不知道老ALPHA给他年轻的妻子留了多少财产，会不会被如狼似虎的继子继女分刮一空。对于米克尔，没有人不同情他，他看起来是如此贞洁，如此温顺，让人们只会担忧他的后半生，而不会恶意揣测他是否有阴谋。  
看看，他现在悲伤得都快站不稳了，年轻的管家上前扶了一把，才没有失态地倒在地上。米克尔站稳后便抽出自己的手臂，没有多一刻的停留，他轻轻地对身边的人说了句“谢谢”，没有一丝逾越。他走上前给已死的丈夫献上花束，背脊是挺得这样直，他弯下腰给亡夫献上最后一吻，动作是这样轻柔深情。  
没有人想到OMEGA昨夜和他年轻管家翻云覆雨直到天色微曦，给老爷子送葬的时候屁股里还含着野男人的精液；没有人想到OMEGA的野心，精致无害的眉眼望着他的继子继女的时候脑子里全是坏盘算。


	26. 瓜水仙 含萨高层x瓜

L：阿瓜水仙也好嗑，小瓜见面的第一面估计就是摸头发。  
小瓜：我以后会没有头发——（尖叫）  
Z：瓜水仙我觉得他俩先得为谁是top吵一架。  
L：感觉阿瓜除了经验比较多，其他都干不过小瓜，小瓜不知道他腰上有伤，为了争夺top位使了点力气把阿瓜按在床上，腰正好磕到床沿，疼的阿瓜一瞬间失了力，回过神才发现早被小瓜逮住机会连裤子都扒了一半。  
Z：但是小瓜可能会射得比较快。  
L：没事。小瓜就算秒射也能很快硬起来，年轻就是资本。  
Z：阿瓜：气到捶床。  
小瓜估计还觉得很新奇，原来自己这么好艹啊。  
L：小瓜：奇怪的知识增加了。明白自己天生具有吸引力后心安理得得去钓高层，闭环了。一切的开头都是自己。  
想看阿瓜知道后疯狂试图反抗命运不和小瓜做爱，但是每一次都被不可抗力阻挡被小瓜干很惨的样子，是一种无法自救的绝望。劝过逃过什么方法都试过了，最后结局还是他和小瓜doi，最后小瓜勾引高层，以致发生30岁事件。  
Z：无比后悔自己曾经对于自身魅力的清醒认知和傲慢，但是又么得办法。估计小瓜干阿瓜的时候都是带着“我真的可爱你怎么能不爱我”的心态。


	27. 黑设梅x苏牙卡姐

起因：梅老板叫1000个黑帮揍卡姐被苏牙拦下来的搞笑绯闻。

Z：我能看到苏牙为了保卡姐决定让老板双飞乌拉圭双子星吗？苏牙是带着点讨好的，而且和梅doi非常熟练，卡姐就一脸“贞洁烈女”，但还是不甘不愿吞了梅的jr  
L：梅老板一边艹卡姐一边问苏牙：你和他做过多少次？见牙一阵沉默后还放狠话：你们做过多少次今天就做多少次。还叫牙给他展示一下平时他是怎么艹卡姐的，卡姐屈辱的眼泪都快包不住，但是迫于形式还是乖乖的从梅老板身上爬下来攀住牙的肩膀主动去坐几把。  
Z：卡姐和牙doi的时候其实是很主动的，会主动脐橙，所以动作算得上熟练。长腿跨坐在苏牙的身上，翘着丰满结实的屁股一点点把粗壮的性器塞进后穴里，因为被梅老板盯着所以非常紧张，夹得牙又疼又爽。  
而梅从后面抱着卡姐，咬着卡姐的肩膀把人往下摁，让卡姐把牙的鸡儿都吞了下去。末了还说：“你知不知道你的男人在巴萨罗那给我艹屁眼。”  
L：卡姐身体一僵，里面绞的更紧，一时不知道该怎么反应，他是知道这件事的，但依旧不知道如何面对，只能把求救的眼神往牙身上放，牙救也不是不救也不是，安抚性的揽住卡姐的腰顺着腰部凹陷的曲线揉捏帮他放松，一双下垂狗勾眼都却湿湿润润的望向梅老板，里面满满都是乞求。梅老板一看牙居然为了卡姐违抗自己，瞬间心里的小火苗又蹿起来，扳过牙的肩膀按着他肌肉紧实的脊背让他和卡姐的姿势从脐橙变成面对面，狠狠一口叼住牙的后颈也不管人疼到发抖的呻吟留下带血的牙印，末了轻轻的舔走渗出的血，又去咬牙的耳垂，漫不经心的磨，盯着人闪躲的棕色眼睛说：既然你这么心疼他，那我就让他艹你。  
Z：然而卡姐是真的没有艹过牙的，看着卡姐不知所措的样子梅老板开始觉得有趣起来了，问卡姐是不是没有经验不会艹男人，他可以教，但不是免费的。老板没有说具体代价是什么，只是趁卡姐懵逼的时候已经握着卡姐的手指往牙屁股里捅。牙因为之前挨惯了艹其实扩张并不难，卡姐心情微妙。  
卡姐艹牙的时候还有一些疑虑和羞涩，长长的睫毛忽闪忽闪不敢看牙，牙在想是不是最后一层也被撕裂了，所以卡姐失望了没有这么爱自己。觉得委屈，自暴自弃地抱紧卡姐让他快点艹自己。  
而梅老板：看戏. jpg。甚至在牙挨操的时候还多插进去手指，问他能为卡姐做到什么程度（其实还是有点吃醋的，类似于自己喜欢的东西被别人拿走的感觉。  
L：球霸老吃醋人了，自己的狗子跑去舔别人不可以。  
卡姐也知道这场被迫的性事越快结束越好，咬咬牙掐着苏牙的腰就开始打桩，另一手压住他后脖子避免看到牙温柔的眼睛会下不了手，卡姐手心烫的吓人的体温接触到刚刚止血的伤口带来麻痒的疼痛感，让牙控制不住的收缩后穴，咬的卡姐都忍不住停下来缓缓。而牙却觉得这是卡姐厌恶自己的表现，本来觉得被压脖子没什么的，反正都习惯了，这一下突然感觉特别委屈，埋在被子里绝望的呜咽了一声，喉结上下滑动。  
梅老板一看就知道牙哭了 这时候球霸还显得特别温柔，不顾牙的反抗把人脑袋抬起来，吻他浓密的睫毛说：你看，我才是最爱你的。  
Z：牙自暴自弃地向梅老板索吻，唇齿相依吻得“啧啧”作响。而梅老板对于卡姐和牙内心所想其实了如指掌，但是并不介意误会大一些，手指抚摸过牙身上的每一块软肉每一个敏感点，把人摸得气喘吁吁几欲高潮。  
卡姐心里特别不是滋味，感觉自己就是个人体炮架。

Z：突然觉得爱无能人设也蛮香的：没有爱，只有占有和控制。


	28. 巴萨更衣室x裤袜

L：不知道为啥，裤袜就透着一股好all的气息。  
Z：哪怕他绿了好兄弟也觉得他很好all。  
L：可能就是这个原因，这人没有廉耻感，那么搞他就更加需不要了。  
Z：没有廉耻和道德感有一种别样的冷感，怎么艹都不会觉得羞耻（但是不可以说裤袜不行，这个可能会炸）  
L：真实。  
裤袜：你可以操我，mob我，但是你不能说我不行。  
Z：所以被对面轮的烂梗就更加带感了！  
L：为啥现在才搞上，一定是现在看起来被皇马更衣室艹熟了的样子，和德鸭一样透出涩情和弱气的气息。正好皇马更衣室和曼联更衣室似乎都有些难以启齿的更衣室传说哈。

L：A裤袜反而更涩了，天生就适合被抹布，哪怕是早年那种烂梗（指输球派球员去对面挨操）。估计被更衣室不怀好意的推给对面的时候表面上是窘迫，估计心里还是没什么波动。  
芜湖，想看黑设梅老板+输球交球员的烂梗。刚刚从切尔西转会皇马的裤袜，估计还不知道里奥梅西切开或许比他还黑。  
Z：梅老板甚至会看着俱乐部滥交，只是看着。裤袜甚至开始感到羞耻。  
L：梅老板只是看着极少有参与的时候，他在这场混乱的性爱里自得的像在自家院子里遛狗。还能有空和好朋友发短信。  
Z：偶尔还是会上去艹一下，但其实也觉得没啥意思。群P是无意义的，看他们做爱只是为了精神的快感。  
L：而他的脚边就是呈跪姿的马德里门将，被人按着脖子压低腰部，展示刚刚被更衣室其他人按着好好清理过的后穴。按照惯例，他们总是会这样，询问巴萨真正的主导者“您需要加入吗？”，通常情况下，梅西只是兴致缺缺的摇摇头，示意他的队友不用管他，可以解决自身欲望了。然后，一场饕鬄盛宴才会开始，在梅西的注视下。  
梅老板年轻时候就参加过很多次，再爽也腻了，只是现在当队长了，习惯性留在更衣室镇压一样隔壁扔过来的不知道哪号球员，有他在，起码没人会放肆，自家小孩也能玩的开心。  
Z：起初库尔图瓦以为梅西只是出于高于一般球员的道德约束所以没有参与，他背对着其他巴萨的球员，却是面对着梅西的。第一个人插进来的时候，裤袜就发出了那种被操惯了的甜得发腻的呻吟，放荡得不像是个身价千万的球星。其实裤袜看着梅老板带着刻意的引诱，就是想看看什么时候梅老板能绷不住。但是梅老板不为所动，被喊硬了也自己撸，甚至不看裤袜一眼。  
L：突然觉得梅老板愿意待着的原因还有一条，更衣室这场性爱有一部分是对他的一种表演（控制控狂喜），似乎谁能把裤袜操得最大声，或者谁能吸引梅老板的注意，就能气氛推入高潮。  
下来后裤袜或许还会在更衣室门口拦住梅老板，他洗了头发，保险起见套上了长袖的外套，整个人看上去清爽又向上，一点也不像被按着干了一个多小时，遍身精液，站起来腿都打颤的人。皇马门将坦率的问他自己叫的怎么样，跟着皇马更衣室特意学了挺久，梅老板只是了然的笑了，告诉裤袜他听过更好听的。擦肩而过时捏了捏比利时人的腰，意料之中看到对方皱起眉小声的吸气，“下次再来，叫的更好听一些吧。”  
Z：裤袜一瞬间就愣住了，眼睛睁得圆圆的，明明体型很大却像一只食草动物。maybe心里还被激起了胜负欲，什么？竟然有比我叫得还好的。  
L：裤袜：你球场上对我如此冷酷就算了，怎么在更衣室几把都没反应。  
Z：梅老板：有啊，我硬了，不想做爱罢辽。


	29. 凯涨奶 洛凯

L：突然想看阿凯涨奶梗。  
Z：胸肌变得软乎乎的，而且刺的球衣这么紧身，会漏出来的。  
L：一场比赛下来要偷偷换好几次创口贴，因为奶水流的太多了，创口贴都会被打湿，跑着跑着就挪位，奶头直接被布料磨到，又爽又痛但是奶出的更多了。  
Z：胸前一片湿乎乎的被关心问怎么回事，只能红着脸结结巴巴说汗出太多了。但是身体又会有一股淡淡的奶腥味，让人忍不住好奇嗅一嗅。涨乳涨得厉害还得使劲揉，又疼又爽，胸口捏得满是指痕。  
L：流着奶还是条件反射把人往胸口按，鼻尖都是一块濡湿奶味儿的布料，很轻易就被猜出来，赛后自己偷偷换衣服的时候就被堵住，队内年轻人盯着凯又红又肿还有创口贴印子的奶头眼神都发直，手颤颤巍巍放到柔软的奶子上问队长可以吗？  
Z：凯金黄色的毛茸茸的睫毛垂下来，虽然看起来跟羞涩可是说的却是“可以”，得到了允许的年轻人迫不及待的上手，凯黏糊糊的说“轻一点”，手覆在小年轻的手背上，教他怎么挤奶。  
L：虽然教了，但是奈何年轻人实在是学的不太好，挤的整个奶子都是手印子了还没有把奶水通好，凯痛的一直小声抽气，又不好意思打击年轻人的积极性，只能摸着人头发把脑袋往胸口按，说你可以用嘴吸一吸。说完就臊的脸耳垂一片红。

L：果粒橙这种小孩甚至不会等到出球场，比完赛估计就拉着队长躲到随便哪间屋子里急吼吼的就开始doi，行动是冲动的，行为是体贴的，速战速决半小时内搞完一炮简单收拾一下就能和队长一起出门，好像什么都没有发生过一样。  
有时候稳重有时候猴急，带点青春期小孩的反复性，回去后还是想着队长肉感丰腴的身体，想着想着又硬了，去浴室洗冷水澡没用，又回到卧室拿出队长的落场球衣手冲，不敢弄脏衣服只是把脸凑过去蹭蹭，到最后整个人都快埋进衣服里了还是废老大劲打不出来，懊恼的很，喘着气给队长打电话说：我又想你了。  
队长刚刚做好女儿的辅食正在喂孩子，接到电话的时候围裙都没脱，角色还没从奶孩子的单身爹里出来，语调又轻又温柔，叫他Gio，问吃没吃饭？过来一起吧。完全不知道对面的年轻人在听着他的声音手冲。  
Z：凯的家里果粒橙去过很多次，但是每一次都会被温馨的气氛打动，柔软的地毯、布艺沙发、暖色的墙纸以及咿咿呀呀的可爱小朋友，想要组成家庭的想法总是钻进年轻人的脑海里。  
小姑娘胆子很大，况且早就和果粒橙混熟了，张开短短的肉乎乎的手臂要抱。果粒橙熟练的抱起小孩举高高。倒是凯有点不好意思，明明是叫过来吃饭的，却让人家年轻人带孩子。果粒橙没这方面感觉，抱着姑娘就凑过去要凯的亲亲。因为小姑娘还没有完全断奶，凯身上还有一股淡淡的奶粉的香味。


	30. mob裤袜

Z：好想看马竞or车or皇马极端球迷抹布哦。  
mob裤袜估计是极端球迷精神自嗨。  
裤袜：艹，技术太烂了吧？  
L：裤袜本人视角：我皱眉闭眼忍受对方烂的要死的技术。  
对方视角：高个儿比利时门将满脸屈辱，皱着眉头阖上眼睛，长长的睫毛抖动着，对发生的事情感到极为抗拒。  
btw 虽然脸上淡淡的，连语气都不曾抖一下，但是被强奸带来的伤害是实在的，施暴者散去后一个人缩在角落里，因终于不用压抑自己的生理反应而痛的大口吸气，腿都合不拢更别提站起来。  
Z：脸上其实是很冷漠的，但是下垂眼垂着又让人感觉有些脆弱。说没有感触也是假的，只是不太明白为什么球迷这么恨自己，足球只是工作，说点老板喜欢听的不对的吗？  
不过身体被三个更衣室轮回调教熟了，还是能感受到快感的，大几把被球迷慢慢艹硬了，球迷就嘲笑说裤袜就是个婊子荡妇，吞屌吞得这么熟练。  
裤袜闭着嘴巴基本发出的都是毛茸茸的闷哼，球迷还以为裤袜是觉得被羞辱了，变本加厉一巴掌扇在被撞红的屁股上，裤袜的腰抖了两下，性器更硬了。  
L：球迷已经接触到了真相，他们的门将确实是个婊子，每天训练完不仅要解决自己的欲望，还要负责满足一整个更衣室的欲望。  
Z：不是特别难过，就是觉得有点委屈。  
L：一开始的不反抗也是因为想知道抓到一个落单的自己，这么好的机会球迷想要做什么。  
也不是没有期待，但是最后还是落空了稍稍有点委屈。结果参与这件事的球迷居然还有皇马人，一下子就开始困惑x被按倒在地上可能都还在思考人生，垂眸放空结果错过最佳逃跑时间。  
Z：立马反思自己是不是最近状态不好（社畜行为）。  
L：说不定还会直白的问，其中一个人拉他去给皇马人口交，他一边给人口一边很真诚的问：“你们是不是觉得我最近状态不好？”  
Z：被轮也不是很介意啦，只是担心会不会对之后的比赛有影响，毕竟在皇马已经是艰难求生了。  
L：诶 被轮了确实很麻烦，刚刚出训练中心的小路，离家又远，后面因为粗暴的对待肯定流血了自己开车的话完全不行，只能慢腾腾一步一停的挪回训练基地，一个人摸索着把更衣室的灯打开，换裤子进淋浴间的时候背都是僵直的，生怕扯着伤口。虽然狼狈至此，但还是很怕痛的。  
裤袜：老天保佑不会撞到什么突然回更衣室拿物品的队友。  
Z：很无情，但是怕疼。  
然而清理的时候还是特别干脆，冲完澡之后熟练的摘下淋浴头把导管口往被艹得红肿的后穴里插。温水充刷着受伤的肠肉，直到肚子微微鼓起才松开。水流出来的时候带出了一点儿血和缕缕精液。裤袜发散思维看地上被导出的体液，暗暗骂球迷太粗暴了。  
L：训练用更衣室因为经常被作为群p场地而常备有一些应急药物，但是却没有镜子可以照着操作，无奈之下只能背抵着柜门小心翼翼的分开细长的双腿，拿手机摄像头作为镜子来方便自己抹药。角度调整好打开摄像头的一瞬间连裤袜这样见过大世面的人都稍稍有点生气，后穴完全红肿的不成样子，沾着点凉风都能疼的他皱眉，哪怕清洗过了也还会有血丝在缓缓渗出。这下捏着药膏的手指都僵住了，裤袜没想到会这么严重，暗自担心明天的训练要是被人发现不对该怎么办，毕竟他明白训练完后拉莫斯他们如果心情好，他必定会被按着轮一遍。


	31. 红灯区站街 主扎裤袜 含瓜、鸟、塔 性转

Z：在红灯区义务支教的瓜女士，和俄罗斯寡头几合几分的鹅女士，老夫少妻离婚后没有被留下一点财产的塔女士，神秘疏离的克罗地亚来的科女士。  
勤工俭学还要养一群弟弟妹妹的范小姐，同样勤工俭学总是被阔佬租借做酒会伴侣的拉小姐，一对夫妻收两份钱的库小姐等等等等… …  
（还蛮雷的其实）  
L：如果是性转裤袜的话，那他真是全体女性的公敌。只有一条马路之隔的富人区天真扎妹回跑来找他玩（不错，开始造雷）  
Z：性转裤袜，整条街大部分姑娘都不是很喜欢她，但是高个子的比利时姑娘不在乎，因为她拿到的报酬远比那些必须站在电线杆边上搔首弄姿才有活干的女人来得丰厚，所以她向来不在乎其他妓女们的报团排挤。扎妹是为数不多的觉得裤袜是好姑娘的同性，裤袜也确实把为数不多的良心给扎妹了(x)  
L：虽然表面上不在意，但是每次和扎妹+扎妹闺蜜阿丁出去玩的时候都会好好收拾，把晚上和客户doi的痕迹遮好，让自己像个正常的花季女生而不是在街头巷尾对路过男人招手的风尘女子，其实自己确实不在乎，但是不想给天真扎妹带来麻烦。  
Z：闺蜜阿丁其实一眼就看出了裤袜人不太对，然而扎妹确实喜欢这个不知道哪里来的同乡喜欢得紧，除了牢牢看住这两个人也别无他法。  
如果丁老师不性转，是扎妹的未婚夫，而库小姐暗恋扎妹（当然本质最爱自己）。扎妹喜欢丁老师，同时对库小姐也有好感，但是从来没往这方面想过。  
三角恋很刺激。  
L：扎妹偶尔忙着学业，都会麻烦闺蜜阿丁给库小姐捎一些小礼物，这俩一来二去的还就产生了那么一丝丝的感觉，背着扎妹偷偷搞，扎妹虽然觉得最近阿丁主动要求加入他和库小姐的茶话会次数有点多，但并不觉得奇怪，反而开心的一顿多吃了个汉堡。殊不知两个人的腿在桌布遮掩下早就缠的死紧。  
有点像阿丁和库小姐都在明里暗里的争扎妹，但是处于修罗场中间的扎妹一无所知，最后两个情敌争来争去互相看对眼了，扎妹依旧一无所知x  
阿丁有一天实在忍不住了，想知道扎妹是真的不知道还是假的不知道，拉着库小姐就直接官宣：我和库小姐在一起了。说完看扎妹，眼神带有丁式期待，扎妹愣了会儿啪啪拍手，大声祝他们幸福。  
Z：套路和绿茶在傻白甜面前不堪一击。

Z：说起来，我在想G夫人的白月光红朱砂是梅老板，还是菲戈？  
L：俺脑的是瓜先和菲戈搞过，然后菲戈为了前途和瓜掰了，深受情伤的瓜做了一段时间的私教，正巧认识了来西班牙读大学的梅老板，教了几节课后发现梅老板虽然年轻但是知识相当广博（此段引用那个微博评论区梅老板历史非常好那条），课是上不下去了，每次上课俩人其实都是在板鸭各个地方旅游，本来完全可以he，瓜都走出情伤想告白了，结果梅老板大学修完准备回阿根廷和青梅竹马的女友结婚，之间cmbyn式be。  
Z：好家伙，接连两段真心错付。表面上火热，实际心里已经枯竭了。  
L：脑补一个梅老板带着安妞参观板鸭的博物馆，瓜也去了，但是不敢打招呼，就偷偷的跟着看，期间梅老板总觉得有熟悉的视线在看自己，数次回头结果啥都没找到。最后快闭馆了梅老板和安妞托路人帮他俩在博物馆门口拍一张照，晚上回去翻手机的时候发现人群中有一个穿黑色长裙的人影很像曾经留学时的私教老师，但又想起瓜那时喜欢穿淡色素雅的衣服，想了想应该不是她吧，摇摇头划过了照片。  
Z：emmm而且梅老板和安妞光鲜又幸福，瓜可能会突然愣住，而后想自己为啥会变成这样（鹅：自己找的）  
L：鹅：你爱上嫖客都比爱上有妇之夫强。

L：说句实话，我越发觉得这群男人不去搞选秀白瞎了上帝给他们这么漂亮的腿。C小姐下什么海，为了H小姐上岸当爱豆得了。  
Z：上岸爱豆出道直接被扒站街黑历史嘲到google搜索引擎崩溃。  
H学姐：我爱你（突然黑化）  
不过可能带动产业导致一条街区一起出道。  
L：裤袜：已经开始着手寄律师函了，只要我不承认我就没有站过街。  
感觉C小姐要是真的去当爱豆了，她的第一个反黑站皮下肯定是扎x粉头也是。爱豆和粉头谈恋爱似乎有些好磕，不过C小姐估计又要因为睡粉被骂上热搜。C小姐划拉手机，一脸困惑的问旁边刚刚洗完澡正在吹头发的H小姐：为什么不能是粉睡我？  
Z：蛮好磕的，就是没啥爱豆职业操守。  
裤袜：这是啥，能卖钱吗？  
L：娱乐圈人设千千万，拿婊子当人设的就裤袜一家。新的人设出现了！  
Z：裤袜：这风格我熟，而且可以风格百变。  
L：毫不避讳，出席活动走红毯，别人都邀请了搭档，穿的要多花哨有多花哨，就C小姐一个穿着普普通通的西装三件套，踩着恨天高就上去了，旁边闪光点啪啪啪的拍，记者采访都需要拼命举着话筒  
记者：您今天一个人来是不是说明在娱乐圈人缘不太好呢？  
裤袜挑了挑眉，左右张望了一下，不顾众多记者的惊呼，从旁边举着摄像机的人堆拔萝卜似的揪出一个个子不是很高的大眼睛女生（H小姐对着疯狂闪的摄像头尴尬一笑），裤袜得寸进尺把手往H小姐腰上一搭，理直气壮：这就是我的搭档。  
事后被H小姐堵在更衣室里教训：你知道我每天为你反黑多不容易吗？  
裤袜：知错了（但不改）  
Z：C小姐作为娱乐圈黑红第一人，被骂一定特别多。她自个儿但是不在乎，但是H小姐在乎，开了N个小号和网友对骂，还雇水军。  
“提包你的嘴能不能歇歇，黑历史够多了”H小姐一边骂网友一边和C小姐bb。  
C小姐一脸无辜：是他们问的。  
H小姐作为粉头+站姐跟拍的时候必定穿的很随意，帆布鞋+牛仔裤+很舒服的T之类的，被拽到镜头前还有些茫然，并且嫌弃裤袜的恨天高。  
L：虽然很嫌弃，但也不是没有开心，强行压制住嘴角和裤袜一样保持着一副高冷脸（裤袜那是婊子脸）走完了红毯，分开后才后知后觉开始捂住脸无声尖叫开心的原地蹦跶，然后成功磕坏了自己的摄像机（阿扎：QaQ），里面存了超多某些不可言说角度的偷拍，C小姐在毫不知情的时候被拍了一套大尺度写真x  
Z：C小姐私房写真，阿扎专享。  
L：C小姐知道阿扎摄像机坏了后还主动提出帮她再买一台，叫她把内存卡给一下，顺便帮H小姐把内容也恢复了，哪能想一开始还十分心动的H小姐迅速拒绝，并振振有词捍卫自己的隐私  
C小姐：？  
Z：C小姐在红灯区长大，其实对偷拍镜头特别熟悉，她知道H小姐内存里是什么东西，有时候还会暗搓搓凹造型。  
L：知道H小姐喜欢拍自己的涩情大片后，C小姐决定今年送给H小姐的生日礼物就是当她的拍摄模特一整天，想怎么拍就怎么拍，想多涩情就可以多涩情，估计能拿出当年下海时候勾引富商的那种手段来勾引阿扎，虽然她俩关系都定下来了，但是意外清纯的还没有上床，裤袜：我已经迫不及待了。  
Z：H小姐本来还故作矜持一下下在看到C小姐穿着半透明的蕾丝白色睡衣出来的时候整个人都炸毛了，从头红到脚，但是耻度却意外的大，倒搞得裤袜有些不好意思。  
阿扎：这样摆，这样子可以吗？  
裤袜看着阿扎特别真诚可爱的眼睛，抿着嘴也没有拒绝。双腿打开的时候内裤上已经有一道湿漉漉的水痕。  
阿扎虽然看起来软乎乎的很可爱，在某些方面却是和裤袜一拍即合，在sex方面也毫不羞耻（但是会害羞），举着相机咔嚓咔嚓一顿拍。  
L：裤袜哪怕是面对男人身经百战，但是免得阿扎他就是会变得意外的清纯，可以说C小姐是外欲内纯（仅限阿扎），H小姐倒是一如既往的外纯内欲。想着既然C小姐都送上门来了，怎么还有不答应的道理，虽然激动的脸都红了，但拍照的手贼稳。为了防止照片泄露，H小姐镜头也怼的很近，尽量不把裤袜脸照进去，凑到裤袜腿间摄像机对着湿乎乎的批咔嚓咔嚓的拍，时不时还叫裤袜把腿再张开一点，双手抱着行不行，侧过身子夹腿行不行。裤袜又搬起石头砸自己的脚，一口气差点哽在后头，但是又没有办法拒绝阿扎，只能乖乖照做，明明很婊子的一个人，却仅仅被拍了几张连脸都没露，比起床照差远了的照片就羞耻起来了，不仅羞耻还湿了。  
Z：但是又不想认输，红着脸夹着湿漉漉的批继续在阿扎的镜头下做动作，在H小姐的指导下欲拒还迎又风情万种（谁能想到最会挖掘C小姐风情的是一个摄影都是业余爱好的富家小姐呢。）  
咔咔一顿拍后H小姐还给C小姐看看照片，问裤袜喜欢哪一张，告诉裤袜自己最喜欢哪一张。  
裤袜：你很喜欢我腿根？  
阿扎愣住+脸红：嗯，我很喜欢。  
然后裤袜就拽着阿扎没有拿相机的手放到自己双腿之间，用细腻柔软的大腿肉夹了一下：“喜欢？”  
L：粉头阿扎表示裤袜腿根软肉太舒服了，一脸发现新大陆的样子，晃着裤袜的手臂要她再来一次，这次裤袜更加大胆，牵着阿扎的手放到两腿之间夹着磨蹭，嘴里也甜乎乎的叫她的名字，见阿扎没有什么抵触的心理就更加放飞，握着人腕子让阿扎的手隔着透明蕾丝内裤去摸自己湿了的批，里面的水流的欢，早就已经把内裤打湿了，贴在批上透出底下嫩红的肉色，都能看到中间的小洞淫荡的在不停张合。  
裤袜舔舔唇凑过去问阿扎：想要艹我吗？  
握着阿扎的手稍稍一个使力，隔着内裤都进去半个指节，爽的C小姐身子一软直接叫出声来，头搭在阿扎胸口软软的问：“想进到这里面来吗？”  
Z：底下传来的软甜的声音让阿扎很是心动，曲起手指隔着湿漉漉的底裤磨微微张开的阴缝，凸起的指节顶着花蒂碾了两下，惹得C小姐又多叫了两声。这个过程中C小姐一直闭着腿，柔软的大腿肉时不时蹭着H小姐的手背。  
插进去的时候底裤也没有脱，手指撇开布料直愣愣地捅进去，高热湿软的阴道吸附这手指。  
H小姐：好软喏，布丁。  
裤袜第一次因为被人夸批软而有点耳根子发红，报复性的在阿扎挺立的乳头上咬了一口。  
阿扎感觉又疼又爽，手指猛得插得更深了，以至于发出了细微的水声。


	32. 美裤 含mob裤袜

前情提要：马竞7:3皇马

Z：非常想看裤袜这场后被送进马竞更衣室，按照输球送球员的传统，皇马各位都不想去，就把输球最表面的因素推了出去。  
裤袜：求之不得  
各位都觉得是受罪，只有我想要见男朋友x  
L：科酱不像是会愿意和别人分享自己床伴的男人，碍于队友情面又不好意思不让队友们日一日裤袜，臭着脸说自己先回酒店了，让裤袜完事儿了来找自己。其实是一时气话，早就跟更衣室打好了招呼悠着点来，但是裤袜不知道啊，亮亮的眼睛瞬间眼神死（抿嘴.jpg），哦了一声就开始在门口扒衣服，科斯塔一看急了，拉住裤袜脱裤子的手问：诶诶诶你这是干嘛。裤袜特别理所当然：脱干净好进去，免得换衣服。科斯塔瞬间就有点生气，为裤袜打点好一切结果裤袜自己反而挺期待挨艹的，二话不说直接走人。裤袜（再次抿嘴.jpg）  
虽然有科斯塔的招呼，但还是被艹射了两三次的裤袜完事儿后差点累晕过去，瘫在脏兮兮的更衣室地板上眼神发直，漫无目的想这下有点难搞，没有体力了清理很不好做，可能会迟到，也不知道科斯塔会不会等着自己。想着想着就觉得有点小委屈，眼睛盯着更衣室顶上的灯太久了直发酸，掉了几滴鳄鱼泪。这时候在门口等的腿发酸的科斯塔终于盼着队友们完事儿进来抓，好巧不巧就看到了裤袜浑身都是精液躺在地板上哭（科酱视角），突然就有些心疼，二话没说冲进去揽着裤袜肩膀问还好吗？头疼不疼？裤袜这时候还有点恍惚，可能是真的被干傻了，眼睛眯了好几次才对上焦，半分钟过去才认出揽着自己的是科斯塔，一下就笑了，说：抱歉，我可能会迟到了  
最后他俩还是没能回酒店，在淋浴间里doi了几次，彻彻底底把人做晕扛回家当老婆。  
最后一次裤袜实在射不出什么东西了，被压在墙壁上磕的他鼻子还疼，但是科斯塔还在兴头上，几把烫的他发抖。裤袜舍不得打扰对方性致，隐忍的闭眼试图强行遗忘小腹传来的酸涩感，他知道自己可能要尿了，越发不敢出声，祈祷科斯塔千万别发现。科斯塔确实也没发现，只是率性的在比利时人温暖柔软的肠道里横冲直撞，到达某一个点的时候觉得裤袜咬的太紧了，不耐烦的拍拍人屁股叫放松，后知后觉才发现高大的门将在他身下抖的像筛糠，小腹连着大腿都在痉挛，科斯塔福至心灵了，打开裤袜想要阻止的手往下摸了一把他射不出来一直在滴清液的几把，顺手撸了撸，感觉到有温温热热的液体缓缓流到他手背上。裤袜少见的疯狂摇头，低着头带着泣音求他住手，科斯塔反而咧开嘴笑了，幸灾乐祸的磨了磨裤袜红肿的尿口，在比利时人的尖叫里笑的畅快，“你尿床了男孩。”  
Z：尽管一直在做bottom但是还是有一些男子主义。先前的海王行为让裤袜技术一直不错，鲜少在床伴面前这么狼狈，更别说是被艹射尿了。  
裤袜脑子发昏，一时间不知道怎么面对科斯塔，低着头盯着地板逃避。  
科斯塔不干了，明明以前doi的时候比利时门将配合的都很热情，以为是自己真的把人欺负狠了，毛茸茸的胡子磨着裤袜的后背道歉。  
裤袜缓缓回过神，哑着嗓子问为什么要道歉。  
科斯塔一时间也不好说什么，不断地亲吻裤袜泛红的后背，他不知道自己越温柔裤袜就越容易崩。  
然后科斯塔就感觉到裤袜在哭，不是爽的而是出于一种情绪，科斯塔就毛了，这也不行那也不行，嘴了句裤袜“哭哭啼啼像个娘们儿，不就是被干了。”  
裤袜抿了抿嘴，说“对啊，不就是被干”，后半句“但是被谁干还是有点在乎的”被堵在心里。  
科斯塔把裤袜转过来，和他面对面，比利时人狼狈得很，眼睛、鼻尖、颧骨、嘴唇都是红彤彤的，睫毛上还挂着干了的精液，要多可怜有多可怜。科斯塔联想起之前更衣室的情况，叹了口气说我还是在乎的。裤袜为数不多的良心又被触动了，主动亲了亲科斯塔的嘴巴。  
L：亲嘴=可以继续干，反正最后被艹晕的不是我，一把子支持裤袜继续拱火。  
Z：如果科酱又in了的话，后穴已经红肿得不像话了只能退而求其次艹腿根叭，龟头顶到囊袋的时候下腹酸得要命，双腿都不太能合拢了还得科斯塔用手并拢握住。大腿内侧被抽插得一片通红，裤袜实在没有力气叫只能哼哼唧唧的呻吟，这么一大只发出的声音却和毛茸茸的小动物一样。  
L：科斯塔还是不太满足，后穴他就用了一次，还想着再艹一次穴，手指不老实的在穴口周围打转，明明知道里面已经肿了还试探性的塞了半个指节进去。裤袜吓得不行，生怕科斯塔又把鸡巴放进去折磨他，只能用为数不多的力气努力把颤抖的双腿合拢，夹着科斯塔的几把讨好的磨，哑着嗓子叫的乖顺。他敏感点生的极浅，科斯塔的手指进去半个多指节就快要碰到边缘，男人修剪的不太齐切的指甲似有似无的刮蹭到前列腺，直接给裤袜爽的瞬间失神，腿也条件反射夹紧了鸡巴，内侧破皮的肌肤碰到火热的鸡巴，又痒又疼。科斯塔满意的不得了，插了几下后捏着比利时人的下巴凑过去亲他嘴，粗糙的手指伸进去玩他又薄又软的舌头，裤袜配合的很，哪怕神智不在线了，他的身体也早就熟悉了这些亵玩，舌头娴熟的舔科斯塔的指腹，被夹着带出口腔外也很乖的没有收回去。  
Z：捏着没有收回去的舌尖往外扯，手指抵着舌面流里流气的问是不是想吞精液。裤袜其实也没听清楚科斯塔说什么，只想快点结束就胡乱的点头。嘴巴闭不拢所以口水都流了出来，下意识的想吞咽却有一种轻微窒息的感觉，扭着屁股求科斯塔给他一个痛快，可是又说不了话被动作粗野正在兴头上的巴西人以为是讨好的求欢。  
最后是真的一点也无了完全射不出来，但是高潮的快感还在延续，科斯塔拍拍裤袜的屁股让他腿夹紧点，谁知道裤袜又高潮了，这次叫都叫不出来，迷迷糊糊的昏过去。  
L：那岂不是可以搞睡奸了，裤袜可能不会想知道自己昏过去后科斯塔对自己的身体做了啥。  
Z：后穴充血上药也是个问题，手指裹着内用的消炎药往里插就像第一次扩张一样难以进入，前列腺又很容易就蹭到，裤袜躺在床上白生匀称双腿忍不住的颤动。  
L：让科斯塔的手来做这种细致的活实在是很为难，但要裤袜当着别人的面自己上药反而拉不下面子，觉得就像在大家面前自慰一样。只能自暴自弃的揽住腿弯，把修长的双腿颤颤巍巍的折起来拉开，好方便科斯塔的动作。身体配合，嘴巴可不配合，催科斯塔gkd，是不是不行。  
Z：要不是斯科特懒得计较怕不是要死在马竞了、  
L：指被干死。


	33. 裤袜皇马转马竞 含美裤 mob裤袜

L：马竞是他加盟的第一家豪门，是他一路背刺的起点。而且，他应该会很喜欢现在的马竞，硬汉摩多摩多。  
Z：讲真如果卡瓦最后回到马竞，这个剧本真的很绝，回到背刺的起点。  
L：然后那年马竞夺冠，他又可以唱歌了。天天挨骂预警。  
Z：离开皇马去马竞这剧本也少见，反正被皇马球迷嘘惯了。  
L：和皇马扯皮大概率摁死在替补席。  
Z：非常怀疑坐替补席之余就是被mob，榨干最后一点利用价值。  
L：反正也不用怎么比赛，随便怎么玩都可以，想走不付出点代价怎么可能，玩坏了放走起码不亏。  
Z：球员怎么和俱乐部抗衡，不剐一层皮谈什么背刺——by皇马  
被放回马竞的裤袜是被皇马玩坏的裤袜，就算心不属于，身体也已经打满了皇马的标记x  
L：想看皇马强行给裤袜文上皇马队徽，无论走到哪里，衣服一脱就能看出是皇马的人，或者说，皇马的婊子。  
Z：文身洗掉也会留下痕迹的，真的要带一辈子。  
L：想给他纹在会阴上（变态），地方私密，完全不用担心日常生活，哪怕和队友们裸身洗澡也可以，知道他有这个纹身就代表和他上过床，腿一掰开在淡红色穴上面的就是淡红色的皇马队徽纹身。  
Z：好带感，就是比较疼，上文身的时候估计整个人都疼得直冒冷汗，张开腿眼睛红红的盯着天花板，嘴巴抿着哼哼唧唧。  
每个个裤袜上床的人对都知道他为什么对做0这么熟练和接受良好。毕竟皇马的婊子嘛。  
“尝尝皇家口味的婊子”什么的。  
L：外行看热闹内行看门道，别人只看到这是裤袜反抗高层的又一次胜利，能在马德里全身而退加入同城死敌，只有少部分人知道他出席离队发布会的前一天才被人按着，在会阴文上了皇马队徽，没有麻药，伤处甚至还没有消肿，内裤贴上去都疼痛难忍，为了不让人看出端倪，走路都咬紧了后槽牙。  
会阴还是敏感带，裤袜自从那儿的纹身好了后，更是变得格外敏感，摸一下就抖的不行，甚至像女人一样夹腿。  
被按上妇产科椅子的时候就开始慌了长长的睫毛颤个不停，刚刚想开口问这是什么意思腿就被分开绑住了，裤袜眼神一下子变得无助，企图装可怜逃过一劫，结果老练的纹身师直接拿出一段白夹金的布带把他眼睛遮了，嘟囔一句“眼不见心不烦”。  
抹消毒酒精的时候害怕，腿根的软肉一直抖，但是几把却因为刺激而硬了，纹身师打趣他，几把这么大要不要也给你纹一个。说完发现吓的人腰都开始抖。纹身针刺进会阴部细嫩的皮肤的时候裤袜真的是尖叫出声，腰部不自觉的拱起又颓然落下。本来在敏感部位纹身就很痛，裤袜甚至因为紧张的关系更痛了，皇马高层还不给他打麻药，随着针尖的刺入抽出整个人痛的狂冒汗，咬着嘴唇拼命忍着不想叫出来，生理性泪水浸湿了布条滑入鬓角。淡红色的色素被注入，皇马队徽会永久地留在会阴上。  
文完其实已经半晕了，纹身师给他把会阴部位混着血水和染料的污渍拿热毛巾擦干净。那儿有点肿，但是腿根却白皙的吓人，和红肿的皮肤很相配，兴致特别好，掏出手机“咔嚓”拍了一张，纹身师没发现裤袜哪怕是在昏沉中也条件反射一抖。摘下布条拍拍裤袜的脸叫人清醒一下来验收成果，裤袜恍恍惚惚的被人撑起上半身，看到腿间镜子里倒映出纹在自己会阴上的皇马队徽，整个人鼻头一酸，说着不在乎结果还是很在乎。  
Z：因为在私密处有了前东家的文身，就连doi的次数都减少了。虽然嘴上说不在乎，但是被打上烙印的感觉还是很不习惯，裤袜从没有想过自己会“属于”一个俱乐部，还要带着这个烙印回前前前东家。（当然也可能为此在对阵皇马的时候更勇了）  
在和马竞球员搞的时候双腿并拢活像个贞洁烈女，一开始队友并不知道怎么回事，直到双腿被掰开，露出底下那个淡淡的但是刺目异常的皇马队徽。不知道是谁吹了声下流的口哨，说“原来是来了个皇马婊子，不知道什么时候回反水可不敢在对皇马的时候让他把守大门。”  
遂被科酱打头。  
L：对阵皇马赛前说不定都有幻痛，站到球门前才觉得有了些安全感。  
Z：在面对皇马的时候赛前拍拍门柱，看似是在祈祷什么，其实只是在暗示自己“不一样的，这里是马竞”。

L：这个纹身就是科酱快乐器，科酱看了doi更猛了，裤袜都会吐槽是不是科斯塔性癖有点问题，不仅喜欢doi的时候摸，口交的时候还喜欢去舔，每次被裤袜diss的时候科斯塔都不是很在意，“你不是爽的直接高潮了嘛”。  
Z：裤袜对此根本不想说话，双腿夹着科酱的脑袋好像要把人闷死一样。过了会儿才松开腿根慢悠悠的问科酱：你真的会喜欢这个？  
科酱摸着会阴处的纹身，感受身下人微微的颤抖：也没有多喜欢，更喜欢看你被艹到高潮。  
L：科斯塔还是第一个知道他有这纹身的人，护理期都是他帮着裤袜一起弄的。  
Z：通常弄着弄着就搞到床上去了，新纹的地方特别敏感更别说是真的私密的地方了。  
可能一开始在家里索性不穿裤子，套了件能遮住屁股的衣服（如果真的有的话），露这白生生的腿晃荡晃荡，动作幅度大一些还能看见几把。  
L：不穿裤子危害也很大啊，走着走着随时可能被就地性起的科斯塔给抓住艹一发，自纹身好了后连科斯塔这种本来对腿交兴致缺缺的人都重燃热情，比赛日不好做本垒的时候就拉着裤袜要求腿交，裤袜气笑了，吐出一句凭什么，你又不是我男朋友。那能想科斯塔特别理所当然反驳他：不是男友也能做爱，大不了先给你口出来。含着裤袜几把的时候手也顺势按着那块纹身摩挲，感受到裤袜猛然绷紧的小腹科斯塔乐了：明明很喜欢被摸着会阴艹吧，怎么老不说实话。  
do完贤者时间科酱才反应过来，一下子炸毛了，翻过身去盯着裤袜的眼睛，语气很凶其实有点委屈：我怎么就不是你男朋友了？  
Z：毕竟被艹对裤袜来说就和吃饭睡觉一下日常，而且科斯塔除了粗话多技术也说不上差。被照顾了这么久也算不上亏。就是每次被科斯塔摸纹身的时候在快感之余都会想起被文身针没入的疼痛，抖得有些厉害，长长的睫毛扑闪着掩入情绪。  
被质问的裤袜觉得很好笑到也是有点心动的，他不是很明白科斯塔怎么会喜欢上自己，明明自己和他喜欢的款根本沾不到边。  
（为什么我觉得这对往治愈纯爱发展了）  
科斯塔见裤袜没有说话，也不逼他，反正这样也挺好的，开放式的感情还不用忠诚于一人，说不定哪天裤袜会说爱了。  
L：科斯塔也不是没有察觉到不对劲过，最开始的几次他见裤袜抖得实在太厉害了会停下来问他是不是难受，裤袜怎么可能承认自己幻痛，腿主动夹住科斯塔的腰，屁股也送上去，嘴角一弯：不痛，爽的。此后科斯塔再也没把这事放在心上，并且乐于在性爱中刺激裤袜的会阴，觉得对方既然说很爽，那自己多个活儿倒也不是很在意。  
而误打误撞的是裤袜真的在科斯塔的各种刺激和情趣下被触碰的幻痛慢慢消失了（btw还是会很敏感毕竟是这种地方），从又疼又爽变成纯粹的爽。


	34. 特狮x裤袜

L：突然想看门将联谊，裤袜喝了点酒后脑子不太清醒，把狮子看成丁丁，快乐恰代餐。  
Z：但是特狮应该没有喝醉，艰难架着好大一只发疯裤袜。  
L：平时就管不住嘴，喝醉了更是管不住，扯着狮子领子嘟嘟囔囔，一会儿说“对不起”一会儿又说“都怪你”，旁边的奥布拉克震惊的看着他俩，口型发问：你俩做过？狮子惊恐摇头，扛着使劲往他身上扑的裤袜尴尬的挤出微笑：“可能癔症犯了”。  
如果是和狮子做，那么可能是裤袜海王生涯里少数的温柔床伴。  
裤袜：还有点不习惯。  
Z：奥爹：皇萨竞永远没有竞啥事儿吗？  
L：我直接期待裤袜回马竞直接和奥爹干上。  
Z：裤袜可能就比较适合人狠话不多or人狠骚话多的硬汉。  
L：温柔床伴上床虽然也很享受，但是还是不太习惯。他就适合被粗暴对待。  
Z：被过于温柔的对待反而不适应，扭头和左位说“没吃饭吗？一点力气都没有”，左位都被气笑了，掐着裤袜的腰用力往里一顶，抱着人调转体位，让裤袜骑在上面：“那你来动。”  
这一招向来屡试不爽，这次在特狮面前吃亏了，特狮的表情还特别真诚，好像真的在为裤袜着想。搬起石头砸自己脚的裤袜只能认命的撑着床自己动，扭着腰抬起屁股，吐出大半根再坐回去，自己找前列腺艹。特狮捧着裤袜的臀肉揉捏，不适在裤袜落下的时候配合地用力往上顶。  
L：一但自己跑到上面了就开始为自己爽，试探几次找到前列腺后就开始怼着那儿往下坐，也不藏着掖着了，叫的又浪又大声，爽的脚趾都蜷起来。特狮故意往上顶打乱他节奏还会被下目线瞪，狮子无辜摊手，“是你让我用力点的”。


	35. mob裤袜 含皇马x裤袜

L：这位从头到脚好搞得一批，又欠又茶还小嘴抹蜜。  
Z：学姐长相婊子行为，挨操的时候说不定还被人扇过巴掌。  
L：群p的时候跪在地上，被拽着头发仰起头，眼睛紧闭着等着被人扇巴掌。  
到最后不仅脸颊发红，淡粉色的嘴唇都被打的有点发肿，看上去就像给人口过一样。裤袜也挺白的，而且脸小，一巴掌下去估计半张脸都是红红的，左位自以为是是在羞辱，谁能想到裤袜更没廉耻的去舔手指。  
裤袜：其实有爽到。

Z：门将手劲儿和臂力还大，能不能出几个身高和裤袜差不多的门将，想看抱草。  
L：甚至想看双龙，体型大，承受力也大吧。  
Z：裤袜因为太大只从没有被抱草过，突然被抱起来一下子反应不过来，长腿迅速夹到对方的腰上，缠得很紧深怕掉下来。大腿和屁股的肌肉紧紧绷着，把几把也夹得更紧。  
双龙的话，会哭吧，不是难过，就是感觉好疼好爽。  
L：甚至还有点惊慌，拍着左位的肩膀叫赶紧放他下来，但是下面的穴又把鸡巴夹得很紧，左位爽的要命根本管不了裤袜的抗拒，托着手感极好的屁股就往里顶，顶到前列腺还会脱力，没几下腿就夹不住左位的腰，整个人往下滑反而把鸡巴吃的更深。  
双龙的话，又爽又疼，被两个男人前后压着连反抗都是徒劳，穴口边缘都被撑得快透明，泛着肉粉色，虽然艰难但还是吃进了两根鸡巴，整口穴都被撑得满满当当。  
Z：没准还会无意识的摸摸自己的小腹和交合处，全部都插进去了都不能相信自己真的能被双入。两个左位一前一后动起来的时候更是要命，每一次抽插都是不同的频率，一根鸡巴拔出一半另外一根就捅了个彻底，有时候两根一起没入，猜不到下一次会被怎么插。  
爽得床叫的声音都高了几个度，和姑娘一样。后面得趣了，晃着腰求艹，嘴里胡乱的顺着什么“好粗好涨，再用力一点。”  
这时候可能被打屁股就能直接射出来，精液喷在一方的小腹但是谁都没有管，依旧摁着裤袜的腰，甚至艹得更狠。而裤袜还在不应期本来是不应该被这么对待的，脑子被刺激得发胀，双目无神好像真的被艹傻了一样。  
L：眼睛睁大大的，睫毛发颤，泪水也止不住的流，说不清是爽的还是痛的。不应期被两根鸡巴抵着前列腺艹本来应该是痛的，但他实在过于习惯这样粗暴的性爱了，从疼痛中都能感受到丝丝缕缕的爽，小腹又酸又胀，爽到极致甚至有些发麻，裤袜恍惚间都会以为自己被操坏了。这时候左位只需要用点力去磨蹭他的龟头，刮擦马眼就能把人刺激的尿出来，后穴挤压两根大鸡巴，咬的比高潮时候还紧。  
被艹的傻乎乎的，左位把鸡巴抽出来都会被瞪，催促赶紧放回去，好像没有鸡巴就活不了。两根鸡巴一起射，能把裤袜灌满，小腹都鼓胀，按一下就从后穴滑出一些精液来。  
Z：精液可不能流出来，会被带肛塞，金属的锥状物塞进去一开始还填不满，不得不换一个大的，昨晚爱后的后遗症就是好几天大腿内侧都会有被艹的感觉，随时随地能被撩起情欲，球衣磨蹭乳头充血，偷偷自己揉却越揉越空虚。  
L：裤袜喜欢穿很多条裤子的疑惑点或被解开。  
通过紧缚感来缓解doi后遗症，哪怕被俱乐部队友恶意把小玩具留在穴里，裤子穿的多还能保证水不流出来，要不然大家都会看到马德里一门训练中有浅淡的水痕从腿根往下滑过膝盖，流进球袜里的涩情场面。  
Z：训练途中可能还是会被发现异常，谁看到就是谁的猎物，把人拉倒一边，由于比赛日不能大艹，就让裤袜并着腿艹大腿根。手指拨弄后穴塞的肛塞完，稍稍抽出一点里面的精液就会被带出一些，裤袜只能夹紧屁股努力不漏出去，他不可能现在就回更衣室换底裤的，但是已经湿透了。  
L：只能庆幸自己带的打底是黑色的，哪怕他湿透了也不会很明显，勉勉强强撑过一堂训练课，回更衣室洗澡的时候还要帮全队需要的人口一发，队友一边艹裤袜的嘴一边把手伸到后面去握着肛塞抽插，被艹了一整晚的后穴食髓知味的在每一次插入时乖顺的咬住肛塞，就和吃鸡巴时候一样。而队友动作很大搞得精液都溢出来，裤袜想尽力留住但是除了把肛塞吸得更深外没有任何成果，感受到滑腻的精液顺着自己屁股往下滴的时候忍不住心里一跳，忐忑的想会不会被他们抓住这点找麻烦，于是嘴上伺候的更加卖力，也乖乖的被人颜射了。  
自觉的拿手把没射进嘴里沾到脸上的精液刮下来舔干净，吃完精液还会张开嘴示意一下，按照皇马更衣室教他的规矩，这是为了防止偷偷吐掉。  
Z：张开嘴的时候被人捏住了薄薄的舌头玩弄，两根手指夹着舌头探入口腔翻搅，手指插得深了就像口交被深喉一样让裤袜反呕，眼眶又红了一点。见精液全部被吞了下去，又去检查后穴之前射进去的有没有流出来，裤袜赶紧夹着双腿摇头，说没有。  
被人摁在地上，长腿往外拉，露出夹着金属肛塞的红肿的穴口，边缘已经溢出丝丝缕缕的浊白色液体，肛塞拔出来的时候精液流了出来，有些射的太深了，要用水引导，皮管插进肠道，温水流进去，腹部被撑大沉甸甸的，还要被摁着小腹把水往外挤，酸软难当。但就算是这样，又硬了，大几把直挺挺戳在空气中。  
球员笑着抓住裤袜的几把，嘲笑的说：“还能射吗？”  
L：裤袜一时也不知道该不该说实话，因为他实在是射不太出来了，但是求饶在皇马更衣室一直不是很好用，正皱着眉想该怎么回答，队友却没给他这个机会。抬脚踩住裤袜的鸡巴拿脚底细嫩的皮肤去磨，鸡巴被人踩在柔软的肚皮上烫的他自己不知道是爽的还是疼的，不停发抖，胸口剧烈起伏，奶头立马就硬了，红红的两个点泛着水光等着别人玩。队友脚稍微使了点力气就把裤袜踩射了，鸡巴抽搐了一下射出稀薄的一点点精液，全部被抹在他自己的奶头上，红红白白像流出乳汁一样。见他射了队友反而有点失望，蹲下去拍拍裤袜的脸说了句扫兴，毕竟射不出来就尿是一条老规矩，他们比起让裤袜高潮更想让比利时人难堪。  
他们这边搞得热闹让真正想洗澡的人都被激起了热闹，最后还是怕时间不够，仅仅是对着跪在地上被强行钳住下巴张开嘴的裤袜手冲了一发，看着比利时人有些慌乱又艰难的把所有人都精液都咽下去才散了。  
Z：脸上都是红红白白的一片，眯着眼睛挺直了背脊喘气，胸膛剧烈的起伏着，虽然精液都吞下去了，但是口水却来不及咽下。坚持了一会儿整个人都没力气的倒在瓷砖地板上，被玩坏了一下。  
队友的玩笑话都不太能够听得真切，迷迷糊糊的听到一句：下次一起啊。  
最后还得自己回去。


	36. 丁裤袜 含皇马更衣室mob裤袜

L：就想看裤袜倒贴的文，倒贴丁老师还不上当。  
Z：比较好笑的应该是裤袜倒贴可能不是很明显，丁老师一头雾水。  
“你要干嘛！”——by丁老师。

L：赛后裤袜站在球员通道口百无聊赖玩手机等丁丁，结果突然被拽着手腕子拉进了旁边的杂物间，背突然撞上墙壁疼的他皱眉，烦躁的很，刚想问是谁就听到丁老师低气压的声音质问他跑伦敦来干嘛。  
裤袜无辜：我就是来看看你。  
Z：裤袜一时间不知道怎么回答，来看丁也不是脑子一热想来就来了，嘴巴张张合合还是说了实话：想看看你。  
丁：你脑子瓦特了。  
丁的不信任在裤袜的意料之中，但还是会有点伤心。  
L：对嘞，正好地方黑他不用装，听到丁老师回答的时候肩膀就垮下来了，偷偷翻个白眼，脑内槽丁老师说真话你又不信。  
啊，要是被丁老师发现在皇马当婊子就更好玩了。阿扎知道裤袜是皇马的婊子，但是出于种种原因一直没有告诉给丁。有时候一起回国家队的前一天裤袜才被摁着搞过，阿扎还会在大巴上帮他揉腰，训练场因为裤袜嘴贱惹了丁老师都是阿扎上去打圆场，手似有似无的环在裤袜腰上。  
Z：丁老师有意识到裤袜的不对劲，主动走过去对裤袜说“别在俱乐部玩过火。”  
裤袜自嘲一笑：你还会在乎我的感受。  
丁老师：我关心国家队。  
L：丁老师脑内估计开始打架，小天使：我不该生气吗？自己的同胞在异国被这样对待。小恶魔：但我又应该生气吗？对方是库尔图瓦，睡了自己女友且生性浪荡，说不定是他自找的。  
丁只是隐隐约约猜到裤袜在俱乐部乱搞，但是他不知道这并不能完全算是自愿的，也不知道皇马人搞这么花。  
丁老师内心：也就每天和队友睡觉那种吧  
扎欲言又止.gif  
Z：脑内打架的最后结果就是一言不发的走掉，心里其实蛮堵的，不知道怎么宣泄。  
此时一只阿扎抱着球蹭到焉了吧唧的裤袜身边问是不是又惹到丁了。  
裤袜低着头：他都知道的。  
对此裤袜也不会多说什么，丁丁可能也就默认就是普通队内床伴关系。  
L：裤袜以为丁知道的部分：群p，纹身，阴茎环，做皇马更衣室的婊子  
丁以为的部分：传统姿势上床，  
Z：这信息不对等啊。  
L：就是因为信息不对等，每次裤袜被搞得贼惨回国家队丁都特别不爽，为了和队友上床你连国家队都可以这么敷衍吗？集训期都很难给裤袜好脸色看。训练完拽着人领子叫他以后能不能更多的为国家队为队友们想想。裤袜只是淡淡的抿了抿嘴，背着光也看不太清他眼睛里的情绪，低声应了一句知道了。  
Z：裤袜不擅长示弱，嘴贱又犯了说了句“我有底线，况且你们能满足我吗？”  
L：哪怕已经体力耗尽快要撑不住了，在丁面前也要犯贱。  
裤袜：大家都关注我犯贱的嘴就没人发现我在皇马做婊子了。  
Z：虽然口头精西又皇马南波湾，但是本质还是觉得自己不可能属于任何人，并不想被他人看做自己是皇马的所有物。  
L:不过站在丁的立场，他已经委婉（其实强硬）的表示裤袜注意自己的身体，毕竟也不是一两次被队友发现回更衣室换衣服的时候差点摔倒，要不是扎离的近可能早就和大地母亲亲密接触了。.  
Z：但是裤袜每次的回应都是“我知道，我有数”。  
L：丁老师就特别不可思议扎居然还这么护着裤袜，晚上翻来翻去睡不着，干脆给扎发消息问有时间吗？没想到扎秒回，有时间，马上来你屋。扎跟做贼一样溜门还没站稳丁就开始抱怨裤袜怎么会变成这样，完全不顾及国家队，你怎么还这么帮他。  
扎没说话，掏出了自己的手机，抖着手指给丁打开了一段长达两个小时的视频，于是他俩就窝在房间里看了俩小时裤袜的活春宫，第二天顶着熊猫眼一起去的训练场。  
丁老师刚刚开始看录像的时候还有些幸灾乐祸，你库尔图瓦也有今天，结果看到后面就笑容逐渐消失，变得有点凝重，还是有点生气的（但是丁老师拒绝承认自己是关心裤袜，丁老师：我这是关心国家队）啐了口唾沫骂皇马人都是精虫上脑搞鸭子（德鸭：？）都不这样搞。  
要是再冲动点可能半夜拽着拼命挣扎嘴里小声叫着：“诶诶诶你想去你别拉着我啊。”的阿扎直杀裤袜房间，到门前了才稍微冷静些，深吸一口气叫阿扎拿备用房卡刷门（阿扎：合着我就是工具人）  
Z：比学大三角，总有一个人  
得是工具人（？）  
房门打开的时候裤袜已经睡了，睡着的裤袜看起来很乖很安详，完全无法让人想象到视频里的样子。丁丁动了点恻隐之心，小小声问阿扎：他是不是被迫的？  
阿扎：是也不是，他这人你也知道（强奸变合奸也不是没肯定）… …  
丁叹了口气，觉得裤袜这人真的很烦，不能完全讨厌他也不能完全喜欢他，看他日子不好过还会担心。  
虽然扎和丁说话声音很小，但还是把浅眠的裤袜吵醒了，睡得迷迷糊糊的还没从梦里醒来，看到站在他床前的丁误以为自己还在做梦，一句软绵绵的凯文没过脑子就叫出来，还带着刚苏醒的鼻音。阿扎抖了一下惊恐的望向丁，丁老师挑了挑眉，没说啥，毕竟在他们关系尚好的少年时期，去客场比赛的时候没少分在一屋，那时候的裤袜也是会对拖着他早起的丁老师连声求饶，语气和现在也并无太大变化。  
被微妙击中童年滤镜的丁不自觉缓了眼神，轻轻拍了拍裤袜乱糟糟的头发问他清醒了吗？裤袜晃了晃头终于清醒了，看到丁和扎心里慌得一比但是表面相当淡定，不自觉把裹得严严实实的被子又往上拉了拉，虽然知道这里不是皇马，丁和扎也不是会强暴自己的那种人，但藏在被子下面的长腿还是条件反射合的紧紧的。  
Z： 同样也是小声问：这么晚来有什么事吗？  
阿扎很不好意思，因为把裤袜的在皇马的事情都捅给丁了，打了个哈哈先溜了，留下丁和裤袜大眼瞪小眼，裤袜被看的很心虚，以为是不是又做错什么丁老师打算来连夜揍人。  
丁非常直球，问：为什么要忍耐皇马那群人这么对你，我记得你不是那样的人？  
裤袜突然紧张，下意识的身体也开始起反应，没想到在国家队里还要回忆这个，不自觉并拢双腿。但是嘴上还是不肯示弱：我乐意的。  
突然想到比学大三角不带扎玩多没意思，裤袜在皇马当婊子还有一个原因就是他当了婊子那么艾登就能一直做傻白甜的快乐胖子，而不用担心输球后被交给死敌，或者走在更衣室被按倒在地上被迫给人口。  
每次doi都会问清楚阿扎走了吗？得到肯定回答后才放松下来乖乖翘起屁股挨艹，哪能想一个疏忽阿扎偷偷躲在门外把所有性事都看到了，从此以后也自暴自弃无所谓阿扎在不在，但还是会叫阿扎有事可以先离开，不想看可以不看（语气超硬）  
Z： 其实意思就是要阿扎不要看他，裤袜对阿扎的保护欲有时候裤袜自己本身都不太能够理解，好像看阿扎无忧无虑的样子自己就会很快乐。裤袜以为阿扎不知道，其实阿扎啥都知道，包括裤袜为什么会做皇马的婊子。对裤袜这么好也是因为怀有一些愧疚，有些事情是裤袜帮他承担的了。  
L：所以面对丁老师的裤袜：我乐意。  
丁老师：我看你今天是要把我气死。  
Z：阿扎：你们别打了！  
L：哪怕被丁老师率先发难拽开一角被子，露出从肩部往下密密麻麻的红印子也要硬气的说：我乐意。  
Z：知道事情真相的丁老师不自觉的也有心软，回想起少年时候和裤袜的快乐往事，那时候哪能想到裤袜会长成这样呢？裤袜虽然生性浪荡但一般也不会允许别人把他折腾地这么惨，随便想想就知道肯定不是自愿的，至少一开始不是。就坐到床边拍了拍裤袜露在外面的手臂：你真的一点拒绝的权利都没有吗？  
裤袜想了想，说了实话：我没什么拒绝的权利。


	37. 双性裤袜 丁裤袜 含皇马mob裤袜

Z：所以，双性裤袜有粮吗？想看国家队发情磨批，又不想被人知道所以并没有求助队友，而是深更半夜一个人修长的双腿夹着枕头蹭。没有人旁观只是为了解决个人问题，所以也没有怎么叫出声音，呜呜咽咽的听起来可怜巴巴（btw没人能够听到）  
L：被男人搞惯了仅仅靠磨蹭枕头完全没法高潮，拉链的那一端贴着批冰冰凉凉是反而更加饥渴了，但是因为是回国家队不想被队友发现而并没有带小玩具，淫水都把枕头打湿却没有办法解决自己的欲望，难受的要死却不敢违背隔离纪律外出找男人或者女人。  
Z：会用手指插自己，长长的手指能够插到比较深的地方，碾着G点摩擦，想着速战速决却引出了更大的情欲，渐渐的三根手指都无法满足，大腿内侧已经狼狈又湿滑。女穴就和漏了水的水龙头一样，止不住的冒水。  
抽出手指掐上面鼓胀的阴蒂，终于忍不住叫出声音，拇指和食指拉扯身体上最敏感的地方，疼痛带着高潮终于得到了解脱，此刻床单已经湿了一大片，第二天不知道怎么解释。  
L：一片湿滑的床单一看就不是男人自慰能够搞出来的，国家队酒店里的工作人员都在偷偷议论裤袜这种时候还在带女人回酒店过夜，感叹这人手段就是不一般。也不知道是哪个员工大嘴巴，聊天的时候被主教练听到了，权衡了一下还是觉得先不要大张旗鼓找裤袜对质，于是选择去问丁，丁和裤袜少年期一起过来的，连卫生棉条都为裤袜买过，当然知道是咋回事，内心暗暗磨牙裤袜又给他找麻烦，但嘴巴还是咬的死紧说裤袜不可能干出这种事。  
马丁内斯：那床单怎么解释？  
丁（沉默了一下）：你就当他尿床了害羞。  
建议裤袜以后在浴缸里放好热水然后进浴缸里搞，想快点结束还能放冷水，解决了几把的问题也解决了批流水太多的问题，搞完水一放了事。当然用冷水就更可能感冒，第二天爬起来头重脚轻的才慢悠悠回过神来想自己可能发烧了。  
Z：实在不行拆淋浴冲也行，高效快速不容易感冒，就是比较容易腿软。自慰完事后双腿发虚跪在全是水的大理石地板上，颤巍巍扶着墙走出去。  
L：有时候爽过头甚至会站不稳然后不小心滑倒，摔在瓷砖上特别大的一声，把隔壁的队友都吓一跳，放在洗漱台上的手机马上开始被短信轰炸，而裤袜被打湿的手指却一时难以打开指纹锁，烦躁的小声骂了句脏话，隔壁的队友见他不回信息直接就来敲房间门：“提包！你还好吗？”吓得裤袜一抖，穴里又冒出一股水，虽然已经快要社死瞬间，但是食髓知味的身体却感觉更加兴奋了，明明才刚刚高潮过。  
裤袜只能夹着腿绝望的哽咽，连他自己都快被这具淫荡的身体给折磨死了。  
Z：穴里含着水呢，为了不让队友怀疑只能随便擦擦走出去开门，批被水流冲得红肿，走几步就有自慰的感觉。开门探出一个半个身体。  
“没事，厕所太滑摔了一下。”  
“受伤了吗？要去看队医吗？”队友关切的问。  
裤袜摆摆手说没有关系，休息一下就好了，希望队友最好快点走，自己还要解决个人问题。  
队友转身，觉得裤袜哪里不太对，关上门后后知后觉发现裤袜的脸红的有些不太正常，遂再次敲门，问裤袜有没有发烧，生病不能忍。  
开始解决个人问题的裤袜被敲门的声音又吓到了，指甲磕到女穴的尿道口快感上涌头壳发麻，第一次这么讨厌国家队友的关切。  
开门说自己真的没事，只需要好好休息。  
L：这么发展感觉丁老师适合做裤袜国家队的固炮——  
每次收到队友和教练的奇怪投稿都会天灵盖发紧，觉得放着裤袜一个人在国家队迟早会翻车，在又一次被人发消息问裤袜是不是生病了后忍不住了，憋着一口气拉开对话框给裤袜发了一条“今晚我去你房间。”  
没想到这条消息今天正好被裤袜miss了，晚上训练结束正躺在床上准备解决个人需求的裤袜又突然听到敲门声，以为是前几天那个队友，颇有些不耐烦的回我没有事，不用敲门了。  
门确实没有敲了，但是裤袜听到了让他瞬间喉咙发紧的滴滴声，有人有备用门卡，这下他用脚趾也能想出门外是丁了，都知根知底了，干脆就迅速自暴自弃，把枕头往门口一砸（丁：你告诉我你没拿这玩意自慰过），饶有兴趣的问丁：终于决定为了国家队稳定来解决我这个不稳定因素了吗？  
Z：由于自暴自弃，所以面对丁丁的时候毫不羞耻的插开大腿，泛红的胸膛、挺立的奶子和湿漉漉的腿根全然暴露在丁丁面前，手指有一搭没一搭的搅着水盈盈的女穴，盯着丁老师看，薄薄的舌头不自觉的伸出来舔了舔嘴唇，一副勾引人的样子。  
丁老师人一下子就红了（大概率是气的），关上门走到裤袜面前，贴着裤袜的手指把自己的手指也往里捅，裤袜一下子适应不了这个程度叫出了声。  
“你能不能少搞点事情。”丁丁气呼呼的说，虽然他知道这个也不能完全怪裤袜。  
“你以为我愿意吗？”裤袜反驳。  
L：“你想试试吗？”裤袜从丁老师手指突然插进来的快感里缓过来就开始迫不及待嘴贱，“下面长个这种东西。”手也不消停的在穴里勾着丁老师的手指往深处推，故意引导人往敏感点上顶，被顶到了就叫的放浪，似乎完全不在意这里是国家队，还意犹未尽的调侃丁：“这么喜欢指奸我？”  
没等丁生气，腿立马就主动抬起来缠着丁的腰，湿乎乎的屁股和批也贴上去蹭，把丁的训练裤都洇出水痕。感受到训练裤下面的热度，裤袜还有些惊讶，他夹了夹屁股，连柔软的批都有被硌到的感觉：“你硬的好快。”丁老师不置可否，掰着裤袜的腿不顾惊呼把人面朝下翻过去，看了会儿高个儿门将因为腿被分开而张开一条肉缝的嫩批，直看的裤袜脊背发麻穴里又缓慢往外渗水，不安的挣动了一下，问丁这是要干什么。丁慢条斯理的直起腰拉下裤头，回答到：“我只是很好奇，你这里为什么还是和以前一样嫩。”  
裤袜当场脸红爆炸，恨不得一头扎进床垫里被捂死，但嘴巴不能输，仗着丁在身后看不到他的脸，也不能拿他怎么样，回的特别嚣张：“你是在羡慕我的天赋吗？”  
Z：丁：我没事羡慕你这个干吗？  
说着往裤袜的批上拍了一巴掌，水 花 四 溅。丁老师用手指插了两下感觉够软了，就提枪刺入，裤袜的水很多，几把插进去都能挤出一滩水来，湿乎乎软嘟嘟的软肉包裹着性器。  
裤袜在丁插进来之后其实是有点小紧张的，没有在俱乐部或者休假的时候个别人上床这么松弛，丁拍拍屁股让裤袜放松一点，操起来不方便。  
丁说这话的时候其实没带什么情感，纯粹就是一建议，但裤袜还是脸厚了，一头埋进枕头里，还是嘴硬呜咽着反问：  
不喜欢吗？不爽吗？  
丁老师觉得贴心真的大可不必，一插到底，裤袜没有反应过来差点整个人都陷进被子里，G点被狠狠的碾过，久违的被插入的快感使得整个人都颤抖，迷迷糊糊去撸自己的勃起，不带劲儿似的又去摸阴蒂。  
L：丁：“我干你不爽吗？摸什么摸。”  
直接拍开裤袜的手按在床上往G点艹，裤袜明明爽的不行还是憋着一口气：“和玩具比强一些吧。”丁老师：恼火。直接捉住裤袜两只手腕子按到腰后交叉，迫使人只能用肩膀支撑挨艹，屁股翘的老高，撑得满满的女穴和淡红色泛着水光的后穴都能被一眼看到。丁老师调整了一下角度从上往下几乎垂直的艹裤袜的批，好几下直接艹到了宫口惹得裤袜尖叫着使劲挣扎企图逃走，结果被丁老师面无表情的掐了一下阴蒂整个人就浑身一抖，大张着嘴连一句“不，凯文”都没说完，批就绞紧了直接到达高潮，水汩汩往外冒，丁老师插得噗呲噗呲响，溅出的水有些洒在后穴上亮晶晶的，丁若有所思的看裤袜同样在抽搐张合的后穴，没经过人同意就插了半个指节进去，也不管人痛的一抖，学裤袜的话问他：“你后面是不是比前面好用一些。”  
Z：裤袜：你试试不就知道了。  
裤袜在皇马的时候被玩的很开，野的时候身上三个洞没有一个是空着的。后穴虽然紧但是比起没被搞过屁股的人来说要好扩张的多。丁不想搭理裤袜，碾了碾阴道口的汁液往后后穴插，也没有借用其他润滑。本来抱着就玩玩的心态，没想到真的慢慢被扩张开了，心情微妙。  
裤袜双手被反控在身后，前穴虽然已经潮吹过了但是高潮的余韵还没有过去，很空虚想撸，只能扭着腰把屁股往丁老师手上送。正巧让开启新大门的丁老师压到了前列腺，哼唧出声，女穴又拧出一股清液。  
“如果喜欢，不草草？”裤袜非常不知死活的问，并且还暗暗期待丁能真的插进去。  
丁丁无语，握着还硬着的性器如他所愿。  
其实扩张的并不是很到位，裤袜挨操的一瞬间有窒息的感觉，丁丁感受到裤袜小臂绷直，连忙把人放开。裤袜从枕头里翻出小半张脸看丁丁，吐出一截薄薄的舌尖：“是不是很舒服。”  
丁：库尔图瓦你闭嘴。随便找了什么东西把裤袜的嘴巴塞上了，世界终于安静了于是耐心的把人艹到高潮。  
L：合理怀疑是裤袜自己脱了放在旁边的内裤。  
Z：合情合理。丁顺手就拿了，没想到是裤袜的内裤，一瞬间裤袜有哽到。  
L：后面就相当安静了，终于想起来丁是为了解决自己性欲好心送炮。  
裤袜：你要我说谢谢是不可能的，顶多说一句欢迎下次再来。  
Z：丁：我也没指望你说谢谢，国家队不惹事就行了。说着手指还恶趣味的在批上划了两下，裤袜刚刚前后一起高潮敏感的碰都碰不得，立马紧张合腿。  
丁：你这没有下次光临的意思。  
L：裤袜无语：你想再来一次也不是不可以，大不了一起迟到。  
Z：丁在想自己刚才是不是脑子也射出去了和裤袜拌嘴，闭麦和裤袜一起躺在床上，看裤袜缓过神就催他去洗澡：明天训练课不许迟到。  
丁：我为国家队付出了太多。  
L：丁和裤袜并排躺在床上的时候短暂想起过以前嫩的可以掐出水的（各个方面）小裤袜，侧过头去看却是一张已经长开了充满男性魅力的脸，一时有些五味杂陈，好像他俩也很久没有这么和平的躺在一起过了。裤袜察觉到视线回过头，有些疑惑的嗯了一声，丁：“没什么。”裤袜：“你不会在想我们……”（丁威胁的眼神）裤袜眨眨眼吞下了后半句话，“……算了没什么。”  
虽然被丁威胁，但裤袜整个人肉眼可见开心了不止半分。  
Z：裤袜也没有继续和丁掰扯，休息好了就要丁扶着自己去洗澡，毕竟腿现在真的没什么力气。  
L：丁：知不知道你很重！  
嘴上这么说还是起身扶着人去浴室了，眼看时间不早可能还会问要不要一起洗了，方便。  
裤袜：你这么想看我做清理？你可没戴套。  
Z：丁突然庆幸自己没有射进阴道里，万一裤袜真的能怀孕。  
L：丁：你不会真的能怀孕吧？  
裤袜：你帮我买过卫生棉条，你还问我这句话。  
Z：丁看着裤袜平坦的小腹若有所思：安全做好，别哪天打胎了。（不爽且阴阳怪气）。  
L：裤袜突然站住，盯着丁没头没脑的开口：如果你想要孩子也不是不可以。  
Z：丁第一次感到坐立难安。  
裤袜：如果生孩子不如给你生，别人没意思。  
L：丁可能确实是今天doi爽到了，竟然也跟着思考起来，抬头问裤袜：你觉得我俩的孩子会是金发还是棕发。  
Z：丁：我当时在想什么东西？  
裤袜：愉快。  
L：裤袜：需要我提示一下吗？你在想我们的孩子  
丁：……你能不能闭嘴，哪怕一分钟  
裤袜（愉悦）：不行  
Z：丁扯出被子把裤袜裹巴裹巴团进去：别感冒了！  
裤袜在俱乐部更衣室被折腾得太惨，丁的简单直接的性爱方式对裤袜来说都是温柔的。何况丁对裤袜的感情是比较微妙的，不完全全是恨，觉得逗丁很有意思（当然也要时刻准备好被反逗）。  
L：乖乖的被丁老师裹进被子里，心里嘚瑟就算了，还要问出来：“你这是在关心我吗？”  
最后丁老师实在难顶，直接凑过去一个深吻，用踢中场的体力把这个全场几乎不咋动的门将给亲的差点缺氧，等到裤袜呜呜的拼命挣扎了，丁这才放开他的嘴巴，看着大喘气的裤袜笑的很黑：“难受吗？难受就对了。”  
Z：裤袜红着脸舔了舔嘴唇，丁老师嘴唇的触感让他有些留恋，时不时吐露惊世比学阴阳言论的嘴唇格外的软乎。  
哪怕知道丁老师更多的只是想要自己不要再说话。  
裤袜：我就想bb... ...

L：不过裤袜身上应该不止三个洞，还有两个尿道口，应该是5个洞。  
Z：有道理，会被玩坏的。  
L：完全会被玩坏掉，裤袜虽然有两套器官，但是从小到大对都是用几把尿尿的，从来没有试过用女穴去鸟，没想到去皇马一年，前后两个尿口都能够自由流出尿液来，真是皇马教的好。  
Z： 皇马在注意到裤袜有两套性器官的时候都觉得很奇特，问裤袜会不会用女性的那套上厕所，裤袜抿嘴摇头.gif。队友就把裤袜男性的尿道口堵起来，逼着他喝水喝到小腹鼓胀让他在更衣室浴室里上厕所。裤袜双腿张开半跪在地上，憋了好久才尿出来，一开始是淅淅沥沥的几滴，然后才比较流畅。尿完后批上挂下一条粘乎乎的淫液... ..  
L：皇马人特别惊讶，录像的拍照的不在少数，“你看他真的用批尿出来了”，甚至想要裤袜再喝一次水让他们凑近录一下，裤袜连连摇头表情甚至有些痛苦，想合腿但是被人卡住动不了。强迫自己用根本没被在意过的女穴尿的感觉一点也不好受，就像冲破一堵被塞上的门，小腹因为用力过猛现在都还在抽搐，从没有用过的女性尿道甚至因为第一次被滚烫尿液冲刷而发疼，连带着阴蒂也疼了起来，如果现在扒开软乎乎的批仔细看看，阴蒂还有些发肿，但是习惯了粗野对待的批却水照样流，内里的淫水拉成银丝缓缓滴到地板上。  
Z：从此皇马人的乐趣之一就是干得裤袜前后一起失禁。  
L：最开始几次要不是前面尿了，要不是就是后面尿了，皇马人十分不满，干脆把两个尿口都堵住，再让人喝饱了水挨艹，等到裤袜真的憋不住了，眼泪都流了满脸，带着哭腔求他们放开，这才恶趣味的捏住尿道塞问他：“这次真的可以两个口都尿出来吗？”裤袜疯狂点头，卖力的差点被口水呛到，皇马人这才把塞子拔了往前列腺狠命一顶，叫他尿吧。裤袜啜泣一声，在让人窒息的前列腺高潮里两个尿口都淅淅沥沥的流出尿液来，男性尿口甚至还夹杂着一些白白的精液。  
Z：就算裤袜本人没有什么廉耻心，但是被玩到这个地步还是很崩溃，在皇马更衣室自己没有一点是可以可以把握的。突然哭出声音把皇马人都吓到了，反思自己是不是真的玩过头了。没想到之后裤袜后续并没有表现出难堪，而是自然而然的接受了这些不堪的现实。（下限再次被拉低again）  
L：doi之前都会贴心的问他们需不需要自己先喝水，“想要看前面尿还是后面尿，还是前后一起？”比利时门将说起这话甚至带着奇异的轻松。被艹到快尿了的时候还会出声提醒，方便那些没见过世面的新人可以录录像拍拍照，靠在不知道哪个球员的胸口上，白皙细长的双腿被深色皮肤的膝盖带着分开，自己主动掰开嫩批露出小小的女性尿口给人拍，中途不用人教就无师自通学会按压鼓鼓的小腹延长排尿时间把尿液完全排干净，尿的时候整个人抖个不停，需要背后的队友用力压着他才会避免缩成一团，“毕竟生理反应太难控制了。”事后裤袜耸耸肩这么说到。  
Z：途中新来的皇马球员会搞点dirty talk，想看裤袜恼羞成怒的样子，没想到比利时门将很坦然的接受了一切，只是有时候会觉得新人好吵，用亲吻去堵新人的嘴巴。  
“吻技和球技一样差，要我教教你吗？”  
反倒是新人被裤袜的嘴说的恼羞成怒，伸手去掐裤袜的阴蒂，手指扣着顶端的小孔，满意的感受到裤袜因为难耐的快感而颤抖。  
“更衣室的婊子也能这么说话！”  
裤袜其实很喜欢和新人doi，就算技术不行也很有新鲜感。他不爱皇马人，也不爱皇马，日复一日的被当成泄欲工具如果不换点新鲜的，快感会变得很没有意思。  
L：在皇马太没新意了，指不定还盼着皇马多输几场给交换到其他球队看看对面人怎么搞的，当然，最快乐的还是回国家队和丁打炮。  
这是有感情的doi（恨也是一种感情），就算丁技术没那么好花样没那么多，裤袜也感觉很享受，他和丁拌嘴不用担心被打巴掌或者是被迫吞精。


	38. 丁裤袜 暗恋 含皇马更衣室mob裤袜

前情：假设裤袜洗澡的时候衣服被拿走了。

L：一副很好欺负的脸，完全没有意识到自己被拍下来了。虽然本身没什么节操和矜持可言了，但回到国家队，特别是非做爱时间还是习惯遮的严严实实的，换洗的衣服被队友恶作剧拿走了，就整个人缩在帘子里不肯出来，探出一个毛茸茸的头试图向队友求情。  
Z：抓着一个队友：那个，能给我拿一下衣服吗？队友都怀疑是不是自己耳朵出问题了，觉得裤袜的声音有点羞涩。就回去给他拿了一套衣服。裤袜看着自己从俱乐部带回来的伤痕迹叹了口气x  
L：为了不让自己身上的痕迹暴露，稍微装装羞涩也是一种手段。  
每次洗澡都洗最久，往往大家都一桌坐好准备吃饭了他才顶着湿漉漉的头发姗姗来迟。（看了比利时官方的一些小视频，裤袜喜欢坐在丁丁旁边隔一个人的位置）  
Z：所以暗恋是真的吗？  
L：不可触及的真心，谁都不会相信婊子也会爱人。  
Z：婊子动心是最惨的了，因为没人相信他。第一反应就是：你开玩笑吗？or你有什么阴谋。婊子动心是最惨的了，因为没人相信他。第一反应就是：你开玩笑吗？or你有什么阴谋。  
L：丁：莫挨我。  
就算有那么一两个队友（比如经常坐中间的）发现了，也会一脸复杂的看着裤袜欲言又止，委婉的告诉他还是离凯文远点吧... ....  
Z：裤袜：抿嘴.jpg，远离是不可能是，前几天还做过爱。  
比队一直有一股很奇怪的气压，源头就是这两个人，但是又不太妨碍比赛，就这么着吧。后来队友都放弃了，转而想去劝丁要不要搭理一下裤袜，结果说不出口。  
L：好像他俩坐在一起就会让空气沉默一样，俩人虽然国家队是固炮，但都没有在别人面前提起这段关系，在外人看来他们依旧是最熟悉的陌生人。  
或许某个完事儿了的夜晚，在荷尔蒙还没消失之前裤袜会假装若无其事的开口：“好像有人发现了。”丁丁此时也处在上头期，嗤笑了一声：“发现就他妈发现了，不在乎。”裤袜侧过去看了眼丁丁，抿了抿嘴，心里有些忐忑，开口第一个词就打抖，还好刚刚做过爱，这情有可原。  
“是发现我喜欢你了。”丁丁听完笑容顿了一下，倏的直起身子盯着裤袜，表情在震惊和怀疑不定之间切换，张了张嘴半天憋出一句：“这个玩笑不好笑。”而裤袜只是睫毛抖了下，眼底的情绪被遮掩的极好，门将镇定自若的耸耸肩，笑容乖巧又无辜：“那抱歉。”  
丁其实心里跟烟花炸了五十桶一样，但表面上还是演到位了，第一次doi完后没有在裤袜房里过夜，套上衣服就回了自己屋，洗澡的时候都还在想：他说的是真话还是假话。  
告白隔天裤袜还给丁发了消息，问他今晚还过来吗？  
丁：正心烦呢不想回  
结果晚上还是不由自主的溜达到了裤袜房间，拿门卡刷开门的时候裤袜躺在床上正在脱裤子准备自慰，看到丁进来愣了半天才开口：“我还以为你不会来了”  
当晚就被丁丁狠艹  
Z：裤袜在自己的房间里也辗转反侧，一边想丁肯定觉得这只是个玩笑话，一边有暗暗希望丁能够意识到自己话中的诚恳。但是当丁后来压着他问当初的话到底是不是真的的时候，又会开玩笑一样说：你居然当真了。  
“难道不是真的吗？”丁老师反问，他通过这段时间的观察已经把裤袜吃的死死的了，还把阿扎威逼利诱了一番，猜的八九不离十。  
丁老师doi的动作都小了下来，让裤袜悬在一个不上不下的欲望边缘，一定要让这个男人说一次真话。  
裤袜：假的，还是凯文你真的会爱上了？  
裤袜还是很欠，但是丁老师已经能够自动隔离垃圾话。比利时中场停下了动作，抽出了还很有精神的几把，看起来样子有点可笑。他冷眼看着裤袜欲壑难填的磨腿。  
裤袜抬起一条腿想用脚底去踩丁的jr求艹却被丁一把抓住脚踝紧紧攥住：  
“蒂博，我们有很长的时间可以耗着。”  
L：丁：需要吃鸡巴的又不是我  
能够用一晚上的时间和裤袜耗着，不让他高潮。裤袜鸡巴被绑住不能射，丁丁还在拿他用来自慰的按摩棒不紧不慢的艹他，问：“和别的人也说过同样的话？”，裤袜脸埋在枕头里被不消逝的快感逼得有些呼吸困难，大口大口的喘气，嗓音嘶哑：“和每个上床的人都说过。”  
Z： 前面被绑住了不能射，裤袜被硬生生磨上了无精高潮，整个人又是汗又是泪的水里捞出来似的。  
但是丁老师还没有停下，还用玩具艹裤袜的穴，只是没有刚才的激烈了。  
丁的声音很冷静，问裤袜说不说实话。  
裤袜此时脑子一片空白，哑着软趴趴的嗓子哭着说：我爱你，是真话。  
丁老师：一本满足。丢开玩具干进去泄欲，里面的穴肉乖的就和现在的裤袜本人一样，讨好又温驯。  
第二天醒来。  
丁：你还记得昨天的话吗？  
裤袜：？？  
丁：掏出录音笔。  
L：裤袜：睡会发出那种床叫，肯定不是我。  
Z：丁：你不相信我们可以去做测试（突然围笑）


	39. 100问部分题目 丁裤袜+梅瓜梅 含梅裤袜+丁瓜

L：100问好适合丁裤袜互相骂对方。  
Z：丁裤袜：yygq  
梅瓜梅：还有这种操作？  
L：笑死， 梅瓜梅睡得还没有丁裤袜的十分之一多。  
Z：但是至少瓜攻过，这一波裤袜输了。  
L：当天晚上就回去问丁可不可以让他上一次，被残忍驳回。  
丁：不要肖想你得不到的东西。

10.觉得自己和对方性向好吗？  
裤袜：只谈上床的话我和凯文非常适合。  
丁：勉勉强强。

11.您希望怎样被对方称呼？  
裤袜：包括床上叫吗？  
丁：不包括。  
这个裤袜能够举例一大堆。丁：凯文就好  
裤袜：那就是凯文  
丁：蒂博  
小梅时期可能喊得还听话，daddy,sir什么的。  
瓜要是真说了，可能梅老板还不觉得有啥，立马就能收获丁丁不赞同的目光：“搞小孩你还玩这么花。”  
裤袜：虽然我在床上已经快把daddy喊出花了，但我也要装的像我当过1。  
瓜可能叫过angle诶。

14.如果要送礼物给对方，您会送？  
裤袜：房卡（又可以开始骚了。）  
裤袜拿胳膊肘怼了下丁，忍着笑说：我不就是最好的礼物吗？  
丁：谢邀，鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。  
丁倒是回答的很正经：巧克力或者游戏机吧。  
裤袜：就这？  
丁瞥了眼：那就送定制情趣内衣。  
梅老板绞尽脑汁：送一个大大的拥抱？  
瓜：整无语了。  
瓜：我比较希望你把自己送过来（终于骚了一把）  
梅老板笑的：我不介意，今晚就可以来找你。  
瓜（腰微微一痛）：这个不重要，你人过来就好。  
裤袜（开始嘴贱），偷偷问丁丁：被梅西艹是不是很爽？  
丁丁斜眼：你在西甲你不知道？  
裤 袜 震 怒：怎么这你也知道？  
丁 丁 震 怒：你他妈真和梅西睡过？  
阿瓜：为什么我一点也不意外呢。转头心平气和问梅老板：你真的睡过？（纯好奇）  
梅老板：我睡过裤袜你睡过丁，扯平。  
你要让梅老板说出个啥滋味他估计也说不出，西甲老传统了（mob输方球员）  
梅老板：倒是你gdal，睡的感觉不错吧。  
瓜一愣，并不想说凯文做爱的风格和你很像这种渣男鬼话。  
这话一说出口明天太阳板就能刊登丁丁转会传言。

15.那么您自己想要什么礼物呢？  
裤袜：想要凯文还没送给我的任何东西。  
丁：一拳头也算的话。  
瓜（开始抒情）：Leo在身边就是我最好的礼物了。  
梅老板憋了半天：十年前你送我的糖我还不知道是哪一家？  
丁：请问这里允许给搭档捂胶布吗？  
裤袜：我不介意你床上捂（被捅）

16.对对方有哪里不满么？一般是什么事情？  
丁：太吵太作嘴太贱。  
裤袜：凯文没什么不好的。  
梅皱眉：管的太多。  
瓜：我现在又管不了你了。  
丁：最不满的就是国家队叫床声音太大。其实听的挺爽的，但是能痛击裤袜的事绝不能放过。  
回国家队之后裤袜有意叫小了丁还觉得反常就是另外一回事了。

29：你爱对方吗？  
裤袜丁会陷入沉默。  
裤袜：不爱。  
丁：不爱。  
室内一片沉默，俩人大眼瞪小眼，跟小学生赌气似的。  
裤袜：……好吧，刚刚那句是假的。  
丁：同上。  
瓜：我怎么可能不爱leo？（笑）  
梅：爱。

31：认为你的情敌是？  
丁/裤袜异口同声：艾登！  
吃着汉堡的阿扎打了个喷嚏。  
瓜：这个问题有字数限制吗？  
我突然期待瓜报一个梅老板驳回一个  
罗纳尔迪尼奥（梅：哥哥）  
哈维（梅：明明是你前男友）  
利比亚（梅：队友）  
苏亚雷斯（梅：沉默）  
搁这儿打情人牌呢，丁和裤袜听的津津有味。  
此时应该有吐槽役阿瓜：沉默是什么意思啊喂！  
梅老板这边报到青梅叔阿瓜也得沉默，  
俩人互相沉默后纷纷表示不翻对方情人的牌了  
梅老板/瓜一起举手申请下一题 裤袜/丁速速也跟着举手，大喊：慢着！  
梅老板：你俩有什么毛病。

42：如果有来生，还希望做恋人吗？  
L：我觉得裤袜会说是的，挑挑眉看丁一脸噎到的表情，颇有种恶作剧成功的快感。没办法，这下压力来到了丁这边，丁老师清清嗓子，勉勉强强说了三个字：大概吧。  
Z：我觉得瓜会说自己不相信来世但是梅老板会说是诶。

57：初夜的第一句话。  
Z：这个问题打开了裤袜反攻的大门。  
L：初夜那肯定是瓜梅。瓜：爷终于站起来了。  
知道初夜是瓜梅后裤袜若有所思，  
Z：丁：我铁1，你别想。  
L：自以为隐蔽的往丁丁的下半身扫了几眼，结果被丁当场捉鸡，捏住下巴强行把头掰过去：“能不能不要随时随地发情。”

——————  
L：真的很想看他被贴着胶布do一次。  
Z：全程嘴炮不得，呜呜呜呜可爱又可怜。好操程度翻倍。  
L：叫也叫不出，声音变得又弱又轻，只能发出微弱的呜呜呜。以前是被艹进去就浪叫，现在被艹一下就呜一声，有种被物化的感觉呢。  
左位疯狂打桩的时候被顶的急促呜呜呜，脖子都涨红了，只能看到胸膛剧烈起伏，声音却弱的可怜。更容易被艹到哽住了，呜一会儿就咳嗽几下，贼可怜。还会试图用沾满生理泪水的大眼睛骗取同情，可惜没啥用，壮阳倒是有用。  
Z：咳嗽还是那种不是很完全的咳嗽，很容易被口水呛到在左位不知情的情况下有很小一段时间的窒息感。而左位只当是裤袜被艹爽了，穴肉才吸得更紧。拍了拍屁股调笑的骂了句“荡妇”。  
L：委屈又难受，明明是左位的锅还骂他荡妇，绵绵长长哼出一句试图反驳，结果却被当成在发骚，左位听了几把更硬，龟头戳着前列腺顶弄，手也跟揉面团一样揉了两把裤袜紧实的屁股，听到门将微弱的啜泣声还意犹未尽：“真就这么喜欢被骂婊子？”


	40. ABO丁裤袜

L：所以丁丁应该是芒果味儿的。  
Z：那，裤袜鲜奶油？正好凑一杯杨枝甘露。非敏感期不用抑制剂的时候大家都以为裤袜有孩子了。  
L：十七八岁刚刚准备分化的时候，丁丁总闻到房间里似有似无的奶味儿。皱着鼻子问裤袜你昨天买的牛奶打翻在屋子里吗？  
裤袜扯过领子闻了闻，不太确定的说可能是喝的时候没注意洒了吧。  
谁也没想到是分化前兆呢。  
Z：裤袜一直没有什么感觉，并且信心满满一定会分化成A。然而分化当天宿舍里奶香四溢，裤袜笨拙的给自己造了个窝把自己团进去，只有一双白里泛粉的小腿露出来。  
L：俱乐部考察后大部分人也初步估计裤袜会分化成a，这一批小孩都是经过精心挑选的，理论上没有变成o的可能，训练场馆因此也就少了给o专用的抑制剂。丁丁那时候也刚刚分化，衣服哪怕洗的很干净也还是会有残留的芒果味，裤袜一个人缩在充满丁老师味道的衣服堆里被情潮热激的直发抖，后面一直在张合着流水像是身体里破了一个洞一样，年幼的裤袜觉得可怕又无助，烧了脑子一样钻进丁丁衣柜里藏起来，试图寻求信息素的安慰。  
Z：丁丁回来的时候一打开门差点被屋子里的奶味呛到，由于是分化时间不是很长而且还是运动员，在没有防备被信息素糊脸的情况下不由自主的散发出芒果味儿。本人还没有意识到发生了什么，还以为裤袜今天把奶罐子打翻了。  
事实证明确实是奶罐子翻了，裤袜就是那个奶罐子。  
过了一会儿丁丁才察觉到不对，从衣柜里把裤袜拽出来。裤袜已经抽条了，纤细而修长的四肢没有力气的挂在丁丁身上，鼻尖一个劲儿的蹭丁的腺体。嘟囔着腰丁老师艹他。  
丁丁信息素飘出来的时候裤袜躲在衣柜里，水流得更欢了，双腿徒劳的并拢，一只手捂着嘴巴一只手给自己打手枪，屁股下面的衣服湿透了，双腿之间湿的要命。  
L：丁老师虽然脑子被奶味儿震得嗡嗡的，但还是理智尚存，屏住呼吸把整个人缠在他身上的裤袜扒下来，扶着软成水的腰跌跌撞撞的把人塞进被子里。丁老师生理课上的也不是很多，只是从自己队友那里听过发情期的o容易脱水和发冷，丁老师当时还吐槽怎么跟发烧一样，但还是默默记了下来，这才终于派上用场。几把都在裤子里顶出形状了还能忍住情欲安慰裤袜，额头上满是豆大的汗珠，年轻的a无师自通的放出自己芒果味儿的信息素去安抚对方。没想到刚刚分化的裤袜实在太过敏感，一点点信息素反而让他的性欲又攀上一个台阶，拽着丁丁的一只手臂紧紧抱在怀里，细细的双腿夹着几把磨蹭了几下就射了，射完小口小口喘气，舌头微微吐出来带点水光，眼神空茫，眼角生理性的泪水兜不住的往下滑，屋子里的奶味儿更冲了。  
丁丁手被抓住，进也不是退也不是，咬着牙拼命提醒自己这是队友这是队友，狠了心把手臂抽出来，帮裤袜把不自觉流出的泪水擦掉，叫他好好待着自己去买抑制剂。  
Z：裤袜那时候还没有长成现在的没心海王，并不知道在丁丁说要离开的时候自己的失落是为的什么，本能的拽住丁丁不想让他走。丁丁以为是裤袜担心自己跑路，好声好气的安慰说自己一定会回来。好在刚刚分化还射了几次的omega特别没有气力，很好挣脱。  
听见宿舍门关起来的声音，裤袜特别无助，就算丁丁给了承诺还是觉得自己被抛弃了。  
随着丁丁的离开，房间里的芒果味儿渐渐也变淡了，裤袜又开始予求不满的磨着腿撸自己前面。但是前面已经射过一次，暂时硬不起来，后穴格外的空虚。手指颤巍巍的伸进和新打的泉眼一样冒水的后穴，指尖捅进去有一只被灼烧的感觉。软乎乎水淋淋的后穴让裤袜没由来的觉得恶心，为了压制性欲自虐一般的给自己扩张填充，但是仍然不得满足。  
手指擦过前列腺的时候哭出了声音，手腕酸得没什么力气，迷迷糊糊的又开始想订单为什么还没有回来。  
此时的丁丁狂奔在找omega抑制剂的路上，虽然丁不在乎裤袜的真是性别但是怕小孩被知道是omega后被边缘化，就跑出去药店里买。回来的时候裤袜已经迷迷糊糊，杯子被挣脱开垫在身下，软软的一只裤袜陷在里面，双腿无意识的颤抖，后穴流的水已经把杯子打湿了。  
丁连忙关上门给裤袜喂抑制剂。  
L：裤袜没意识的被揽着靠在丁丁怀里，脱水，情热和高潮几乎已经耗尽了他的所有力气，但敏感的身体感知到丁丁进来的芒果味儿后还是忍不住流出一股湿湿的体液，被丁丁扶起来的时候在床单与私处之间牵出一段银丝。  
丁丁没有经验，抖着手掏出抑制剂附带的说明书，对着裤袜无知觉暴露出来的后颈不知该把这针打在哪儿，他不是omega也没有打过抑制剂，发情期被俱乐部照顾的很好，也不知道会不会疼，为了以防万一，伸出一只手撬开闭合的口腔卡住裤袜的牙齿怕omega会在疼痛中伤到自己。最后对着说明书反复比对后才下定决心下手，干脆利落的把栓剂扎进裤袜白生生的颈侧，感觉到怀里人虚弱的一抖，丁停顿了一下觉得心里有点不是滋味，但手还是稳定的把抑制剂全部推了进去。期间裤袜似乎是被疼醒了，棕色的大眼睛却迷茫又充满潮气，察觉到丁丁塞在自己嘴里的手指后垂下眼睫不知道在想什么，丁不但没有被咬，甚至被裤袜像获得安全感的小狗崽一样舔了舔，本来就强行被压制的欲火刷刷的往上冒，给人打完抑制剂就迫不及待冲进浴室想要解决一下下半身的问题。结果又被裤袜拉住，刚刚分化的omega打了抑制剂后似乎清醒了不少，仰躺在被他自己体液打湿的床上，眼神清醒中藏着很深的绝望，裤袜没有管丁丁压抑低吼着的拒绝的话，尚且纤细的手臂还有点发抖，但是坚决的拉着丁老师的手去摸自己肿胀的腺体，开口也是冷静到几乎冷酷的：“给我一个临时标记，对我们都好。”  
Z：丁丁不知道为什么裤袜要生气，就当做刚分化的omega难以控制情绪，为了快点解决这个如裤袜所愿一嘴咬了上去。清爽的芒果味道和奶香慢慢融合，裤袜却还是开心不起来，临时标记是随时会散去的，丁也带着完成任务的干脆利落。  
完事后丁自己去于是解决，裤袜躺在被他折腾的乱七八糟的床上双目无神的望着天花板，一瞬间他终于明白自己爱上丁了。  
L：直到他俩从亨克转会离开，都是丁负责帮裤袜买抑制剂，对外都说是自己女朋友，甚至连伪装成a的香水也是买的芒果牛奶味儿，就是为了不让自己身上的奶味儿那么突出。偶尔没法处理的时候丁还是会帮他补临时标记，两人就保持这种默契直到切尔西相遇展开孽缘x  
他俩打架可能打到抑制贴滑落互相发情，裤袜和暗恋对象第一次doi就被艹很惨。而且某种意义上还是被暗恋对象强了。  
Z：但是裤袜其实还特别抖M的乐在其中，扒下了丁丁的扑克脸还和暗恋对象做爱了，唯一不满的就是丁丁没有一时上头标记他。  
L：裤袜：早知道这样就能和暗恋对象doi，我青训时候就该抢他女朋友。  
丁丁：你穿件衣服吧！


	41. 梦妮x渣 反抗殖民主

L：一开始是殖民者渣和农奴萌泥，充分满足德国人那点傲慢的民族自尊心，没想到奴隶不单是奴隶，居然暗地里早就勾结着成立了一支反抗军，毫无防备心的渣瞬间被刀了，一转攻势，反抗军首领和他的德意志金发奴隶。  
Z：太可了，给金发的德意志奴隶打上标记，带出去的时候还是给人家穿得严严实实的，放在家里就不用穿衣服了。  
虽然捂得严实，但是大家都知道这个曾经傲慢的男人已经从头到尾都属于一个人了。  
L：反抗军里的人都知道这个老大走到哪儿都带到哪儿的，看起来虚弱又苍白的金发男人曾经是指使迫害他们同胞的殖民者，一个个都恨不得生啖其肉，每次萌泥带着渣出场都不得不花大力气安抚群情激奋的反抗军。  
不是没有人建议萌泥像殖民者对待他们一样给金发男人打上代表奴隶的印记，让他赤裸身体像奴隶一样下地劳作，前一件事萌泥满足了他们，确实当着几千人的面在金发青年赤裸的胸膛上打上象征奴隶的烙痕，至于后一事，萌泥却不知为何没有听从群众的声音，而是选择将金发奴隶养在自己的家里，对外宣称金发男人为了赎罪愿意做他的奴仆。  
Z：其实把阿渣随身携带的理由也很简单，生怕一个不留神人就被暗鲨了。  
其实萌尼一开始并没有多喜欢阿渣，只是像猫玩鸟一样觉得有趣罢了，人又长的好看，还是曾经的暴君当做摆设也体面。事后也吵过几次架，但都是阿渣一个人bb，而阿渣其实也知道错在自己这里，b过几次后就不在提了，反而潜心寻求逃跑的方法。  
L：脑了下设定  
萌泥从小就是被买到渣家做奴隶的，也算是和渣相处比较久了，那时候渣也就比他这个当奴隶的大三岁，两个人几乎同岁不同命。  
他知道渣并不像本地人嘴里说的那样残暴无情，甚至长大后当了首领他也嗤笑于当地人编造的每天杀十个小孩吃的鬼话。毫无疑问，萌泥对渣的感情是复杂的，渣的确是奴隶主，也确实手上沾染他同胞的鲜血，无论是被动主动，但渣也是为数不多对待当地小孩相当仁慈的奴隶主，可以说萌泥长到十七八岁每天除了修剪花园和喂马外无所事事，当然做不好还是会被打，通常情况下是被管家揍，渣似乎除了学习外对一切都不太感兴趣。空闲时萌泥会偷偷观察殖民者家的小少爷，渣半长的金发和蓝眼睛哪怕是萌泥这种不懂风情的小子也觉得是美丽的，少年萌泥羡慕、嫉妒渣但说恨是远远不及的。  
因为是从小做奴隶的原因，萌尼手腕内侧有着代表身份的烙印，是他十二岁时由渣亲手烙上去的，那时候还是半个大少年的渣举着烙铁看上去比他这个受害者还要紧张，烙铁被渣做得相当小，仅仅只有两个字母缩写，J.K，萌尼甚至感知不到疼痛，渣动作很快，印子很浅，后续的包扎也相当到位。少年萌泥觉得大家都是这样的，直到长大后看到一些同胞身上遍布整个背部的丑陋烙印，他沉默了，可能想到了渣，也可能什么都没想到。  
渣并不是十恶不赦的人，萌泥比谁都清楚，但是刚刚成立的反抗军需要一个靶子，一个猎物，民族还是私情萌泥分得清清楚楚。抓住渣的那天下了很大的雨，萌泥不知道养尊处优的渣被摁着向他一遍遍磕头臣服的时候有没有哭，就像在刑场的时候，几天几夜没吃没喝的日耳曼人垂着头被绑在十字架上——那里曾经烧死过很多他们的同胞。他左手边是烧红的烙铁，右手则是一大卷写满“罪证”的羊皮纸，萌泥几乎是烦躁地念着那些狗屁不通的东西，他不知道自己为什么不敢看渣的眼睛。  
最后他抬起金发青年瘦削的脸庞，动作堪称轻柔，却强行让自己的语气坚定起来，他是反抗军的领袖，怎么连一个小小俘虏都收拾不了，虽然嘴上问着：“是否认罪。”但是萌泥心里已经想好了，只要渣死咬着不答应他就顺势发脾气把烙铁丢了，被手下做得极为可怖的烙铁几乎有一个手掌这么大，与其说是盖章，不如说是上刑。  
但是渣这种骄傲的日耳曼青年怎么会妥协，他蓝色的眸子抬起来的神情近乎轻蔑，喉咙滑动几下，啐出一口唾沫砸在萌泥脸上，说：“我对一切罪行供认不讳。”  
Z：这个温和又冷清的农场主好好搞，感觉有弄脏的欲望x  
L：萌泥：我不允许。  
Z：然后渣看着萌泥：你看我和你有什么区别？

L：渣脑子硬，说认罪就认罪，有赌气的成分。当然被烙上印子当天就应为伤口感染发烧了。  
Z：咋子有点自暴自弃的味道，说啥事是，巨难搞。  
L：萌泥顺势把虚弱的渣捞到自己屋里照顾，美其名曰：怕渣死了不能继续折磨。  
Z：此时的渣已经没什么可以失去的了，也不在意萌尼对自己干什么，能气到萌尼最好啦（失去体面）  
L：上药都相当不老实，甚至有盼着自己赶快死的冲动，与其活着被侮辱不如死掉算了。  
Z：看着非常不配合的渣，萌尼一边上药一边问就这么不想活吗？  
渣反问你做奴隶的时候想活吗？  
萌尼想了想，他和渣这种从天梯摔下来的大少爷是不一样的。萌尼本来就是奴隶出身，泥沼里长大的，不能切身体会渣的感受。  
L：但萌泥还是很认真的回答说自己想活，因为还有很多事要做（指和渣he）。他没有说出年少的渣曾经也是他活着的原因之一，这样怪异的连他自己也搞不懂的感情，难以启齿但是时刻存在。  
看着渣完全不为所动的还在试图挣扎，好不容易止血的伤口都快裂了，萌泥有些被激起脾气，啪的放下药碗子抽出腰带威胁渣：要是再挣扎就把他绑在床上别下来了。  
虽然收获了渣瞪着他的愤恨眼神，但是起码人乖了一些，萌泥还是挺满意的。  
Z：见萌尼对自己没有什么想要伤害的意思，渣就没有一开始这么绷着了，但是还是时时刻刻想离开，想要抹去身上的痕迹。  
有一次渣跑出去差点被别的反抗军抓住（太出名了还是一头金毛），萌尼惊慌失措，拽着渣的领子问：你就这么想死吗？  
L：被抹一场就不会跑了。  
Z：萌泥：？？？我鲨对面反抗军。  
L：为了不让别人发现是他们杀的人，决定放火烧了这一片地区。萌泥刀子上的血都还在滴，脸上也全是砍断对方脖子迸射出的血，神色冰冷，在渐渐燃起火光中吩咐手下把尸体扔进去。身上唯一干净些的布料已经贡献给渣了。  
Z：渣醒过来之后，萌尼还是浑身是血的样子，有点被吓到，但是也能够想到萌尼会来救自己。  
萌尼冷漠的玩着手里的刀子，问渣还想不想死。如果渣回答想，那就亲手把渣解决了，如果说不想，就带回家好好带着。  
结果渣说：你受伤了。  
L：萌泥：可恶，奴隶主的少爷哪怕不当奴隶主了也这么会奴役别人。  
没办法，还是把被搞成一个破布娃娃的渣拎回去好好洗干净，包扎好，晚上怕人睡觉不老实踢被子着凉，还要抱着一起睡。  
如何此时渣说自己还是想死，萌泥结果渣后也解决了自己唯一的弱点。那说不定还能是一个另类he。  
曾经觉得屈辱而被绷带层层包裹的烙印也成为了怀念渣的唯一东西。萌泥领导的反抗军势如破竹，几乎将奴隶主存在的一切象征都从这片土地上清除，他和渣从小成长的那片古堡更是早就没了，偶尔萌泥都会想渣究竟是真的存在还是自己的幻觉：怎么会有如此仁慈的奴隶主呢？  
后面解放后就再也没有戴绷带，反正最早跟着他一起起义的人早就死了，没有人记得渣，没有人知道渣。  
人们总会美化自己的领袖，萌泥怎么能是奴隶出身呢？都认为J.K是他自己纹的粗糙的一个纹身罢了。  
别人问到就说是为了纪念，纪念什么？“死去的爱人”。


	42. 巴萨更衣室x裤袜

L：合理怀疑梅老板遇上对面送人来群p，到他自己了也会速战速决的搞定，不让对方在更衣室磨蹭那么久也是一种温柔了。  
Z：有道理，而且其实对更衣室群p活动并不热衷，走个形式流程，不让其他人玩太疯了。  
L：感觉阿皮也不是很热衷，不热衷自己脱裤子上，但是很热衷给别人出点子。花招最多，但和梅老板一样很少自己上，有点类似教导年轻小孩怎么玩男人的角色。  
Z：皮作为一个0.5，玩法多多。  
L：估计阿皮只对对面交出拉莫斯的那一局感兴趣，但是皇马已经很多年没有交出拉莫斯了。阿皮一肚子坏水已经快溢出来了。  
皇马可心机，不交拉莫斯就交一些年轻的板鸭小孩，料到巴萨更衣室有皮在不会对这些小孩怎样，结果近年来板鸭小孩们都没提出什么名堂，锅都不好推了。队长不能去，小年轻没上场没法推锅。外籍打工人，倒霉。  
想看，阿扎转会皇马的第一场德比输了，赛后裤袜简单冲了一下身子很自觉啊，啪一下站起来就往巴萨更衣室门口走，阿扎呆呆的看着有些不知所措，试图问队友，结果皇马人都是一副不可言说的微妙表情。阿扎不放心，跟上去，到在门口的时候里面已经进行了大半场活春宫，震撼之下惊慌失措不小心把虚掩的门碰开了。  
他的国家队兼俱乐部队友裤袜正被几个人抵在衣柜上艹，听到门开声音错愕的看过来，刚刚想出声就被皮的大手一把捂住嘴，阿扎只能听到裤袜呜呜的声音急切的传出来，而坏心眼加泰人看的扎后十分感兴趣的拔出塞在裤袜身体里的几把，调整了位置让裤袜下体直接对着门口，还伸手抹了下裤袜一时合不拢的后穴，笑着问阿扎：“你也是来加入我们的吗？”  
晕乎乎的阿扎连一句“什么？”都没问出来就被热情的巴萨人拉进去，瞬间被扒了裤子直面闭着眼拼命摇头一身狼狈的裤袜，旁边的人不断怂恿他插进去。  
Z：阿扎此前和裤袜也做过几次，不过都是正常情况下的doi，一时间反映不过来。裤袜被吊在高潮的边缘不少不下加之不想让阿扎看到这种情况就对巴萨球员说：不要勉强艾登，进来的是我。  
在阿扎面前的裤袜和一开始依来顺受时不时放几句垃圾话的裤袜非常不同阿皮觉得两个人之间的感情非常有意思，捏着裤袜的下巴让他看着阿扎。  
“你爱他？不一定，但是你很在乎他。”  
摁住阿扎的球员还在起哄说阿扎是不是不行了，还是在比利时干裤袜已经干腻了。  
看着阿扎的处境越来越窘迫人越来越红，裤袜眼一闭心一横对阿扎说“操我”。  
阿扎脑子也渐渐被巴萨更衣室淫乱的气氛影响，而且如果不做的话可能出不去，就插进裤袜湿乎乎的穴，之前刚刚有人内射过，还能挤出混在润滑剂里的之前的精液。裤袜把阿扎整个人都接住了，把人抱着人躺在地上。不知道是谁对着阿扎的屁股吹口哨。


	43. 仁Nico 含mobNico、Nico攻、Nico渣和布渣

Z：超色，有一种精英婊子的感觉（指Nico）  
L：微妙有种性冷淡风的涩，敲门去他办公室问可不可以doi，大多时候都是彬彬有礼的说有事，不可以。被你求得烦的，才揉着额角叹息一声，抬起手腕看了看表，说：好吧，给你15分钟。  
Z：虽然没有掐着表doi，超过时间也不会吱声，但是就没有下次了，或者隔了好久才会有一次。  
L：其实也没有很爽，或许说他心里更偏向做top，被艹的时候也很少出声，doi整得跟公事公办一样，被人打趣和Nico做爱要提前列个清单给他过目同意，今天可不可以内射，可不可以不带套。  
当然，主教练涩成这样，你让别人怎么绷得住，不是很经常的doi里都会很经常有人把持不住，说好的不内射，最后一刻不小心射进去了，刺激的主教练一激灵，小小打了一个抖，回头瞥了眼一脸涨红面色尴尬的不知道哪位小将，轻轻笑着骂了句不守规矩。  
Z：虽然公事公办但是也不是没有让对方爽到，毕竟干活还得干好。配合着会叫几声，声音不大但是是很容易让人缴械的那种呻吟，包括所有技巧都是怎么才能快些结束。  
但是因为比较敏感，做爱的时候水多皮肤又容易红，细软的腰握在手里颤抖，小年轻很满意。  
其实不知道主教练只在心里骂：技术好烂。  
L：Nico：我为拜仁牺牲了很多。  
办公室doi,衣服都不会脱，就半褪下裤子撅着屁股趴在在办公桌上，在小年轻戴套的时候还有闲心批几份文件。  
等了会儿还没感觉到人过来，挑挑眉看了眼表，出声提醒时间快过半了。身后小年轻哆哆嗦嗦的声音才传过来，说套套尺寸太小，戴不上。主教练实在等的烦了，撅着屁股他不冷吗，细心的推开文件转头告诉小年轻你可以不带套了。  
Z：小年轻把一切收入眼底，自尊心收到极大打击很不爽的艹进去，咬着Nico的脖子不放，一下顶得比一下重。  
Nico小腹硌着办公桌，被撞得有些疼了，哼哼了几声，小年轻还以为是爽的。  
“轻点，别这么用力。”  
小年轻以为是把冷淡的主教练艹开了，实际Nico只是，真的被桌子顶得疼。  
L：Nico在拜仁真不得劲，想看在拜仁不得劲的Nico出去泡吧约男人艹，他不搞点控制欲鬼畜S文学都离谱。  
Z：约了个还算满意的炮友，话不多，定了房间直接艹。  
全程也没有问对方有没有爽到，反正自己爽到了（特指心理上）。  
完事儿后第一个去冲澡，穿好衣服又是衣冠楚楚的主教练，离开前对炮友说房费付了，到明天中午。炮友还以为他温柔了一把。  
L：真实，Nico只要自己爽到，管别人干啥，约的炮友而已。  
做爱过程也是不符合他外表的粗暴，受稍稍想反抗都会被他迅捷的按住。  
Z：禁欲鬼畜，如果受嘴巴花一点可能还会被捂住嘴。格外适合事后烟。  
L：突然发现阿渣好招这类人啊，不管是真·疯批，算得上竹马的布瓦奇，还是被拉郎的科瓦奇。

L：突然想看渣和Nico在彼此不知道真实身份的情况下在交友APP上约了，走到地儿了才发现：“怎么是你？”  
Z：感觉双方都会微妙的尴尬，但是渣会更加明显一点，笑着打哈哈。  
L：Nico可能恨不得转头就走。  
Z：最后可能一起坐下来喝一杯啤酒。  
L：聊聊出来约的原因？  
渣：和朋友闹了点小矛盾。  
Z：最后变成一起骂拜仁？  
L：渣：说这我就不困了。  
Nico：这拜仁有病，他们就不让你做1！  
Z：渣：做1做0没什么，爽就行了。  
Nico技术太差。  
聊着聊着，可能又可以上床了。  
L：渣可能会被半路想明白 的布瓦奇call走。  
特别不好意思的把衣服穿上，无意间凡学了一下：“不好意思，男朋友刚刚跟我道歉了”  
回去的路上渣可能还暗戳戳扒开衣服看看有没有留什么印子，感谢上帝他们还没开始do。  
Z：Nico耸耸肩无所谓，出都出来了不如就地约炮。


	44. 兽人AU 含大量美裤和mob裤袜以及未成年

L：突然觉得半兽人是不是可以搞个AU，想看梅老板长尾巴惹。  
Z：狮子尾巴吗？毛茸茸的小球很可爱啊。  
L：从进入国家队那天起，里奥梅西彻底顿悟了，果然自己就是不一样的。周围全是犬科动物的尾巴，有看上去很粗糙的被毛，好长一条垂在身后面。梅老板，刚刚发育没多久的狮子，尾巴看起来好弱鸡。  
Z：里奥梅西，全队唯一的猫科。一开始还会因为圆圆的耳朵被队友各种撸头。  
L：狮子耳朵和小熊很像，看不到尾巴的时候都会被误传拉玛西亚87一代出了两只半熊人。  
小法像什么呢？  
Z：兔子！  
L：蹴鞠比赛还得有新规定，不能拽别人尾巴，不能乱摸耳朵。  
Z：短尾巴或成最大赢家。

Z：外人看蹴鞠不会觉得就是一群小动物打打闹闹吧？  
L：多可爱啊，小朋友都当动物园看。兽人和正常人比例大概三七开？兽人更强装，做运动员的也更多。  
Z：那纯血人类反而在运动场上是异端吧。  
L：比如阿瓜？  
Z：这么早没巅峰期也好理解了，比不得兽人。  
L：青梅叔可以是水獭，感觉这个动物怪适合的，还可以抱着人类阿瓜在水上飘来飘去。

L：伊万终于可以是大红狐狸了！大尾巴，女儿看了都像薅。  
Z：伊万必须狐狸，尾巴垂到脚踝，蓬松柔软，谁看了都想薅。伊万不像别的兽人一样不喜欢被薅尾巴，关系好的随便撸。  
L：经常被妻子拿来给两个漂亮女儿做摆拍，脾气很好的任自家小孩玩。  
在足坛为数不多的狐狸里也是毛色最漂亮，最顺滑的一只。因为大尾巴过于瞩目，没有成名前走路上都会被人“不小心”撸一把揩油。  
Z：神秘的东方球迷认为伊万不是狐狸而是狐狸精。  
每天打理尾巴要花不少时间吧，日常羡慕隔壁的国家队队友兔子魔笛，还有同队的皮皮，短尾巴。  
L：魔笛老师的耳朵也很容易被打扰，垂耳兔+长头发，眼神不好使怕是以为魔笛扎了双马尾。一把薅上去感觉什么毛毛的东西在动，才发现手底下是耳朵，顺顺的金毛都已经被揉乱了。  
魔笛：算了算了，不要生气。

L：裤袜如果是蛇的话，天气越冷发挥越菜找到原因了。虽然兽人受到本能影响已经不算很大了，但蛇类这个一到冬天就拉垮的习惯还是坚强的保存下来。可能是因为不管动物还是人，都喜欢睡觉的原因吧，格外喜欢板鸭人，因为通常他们都是毛绒绒的恒温动物。  
Z：科酱有很多毛毛！而对阿扎的喜爱我觉得可能有点出于对食物的喜爱（？？）  
L：阿扎吃东西的时候好像松鼠，但他的屁屁简直就是人间柯基，我好矛盾。

L：小时候刚刚接触竞技体育的时候还被人以为是普通人，毕竟蛇真的不容易体现在体表。只有生气或者情绪激动的时候身上会不规则出现一些鳞片。科酱感觉就是非常多毛毛的半狼人，穿的衣服领口低一点的话，厚厚的灰色狼毛能从领子里冒出来，兽人特征格外的明显，因此也总是被认为野蛮而不知驯化。  
话说裤袜的尾巴，是从尾椎延伸出去的那种还是一变出尾巴腿就无了的那种，俺觉得后面这个更涩，小时候刚刚化出腿走路都摔跤的小蛇。  
Z：我倾向后面那种，前一种太像蜥蜴人了... ...而且我觉得裤袜的尾巴应该是墨绿色的，斯莱特林本林。  
L：冬天变出尾巴就懒得活动了，而且穿衣服也怪怪的，干脆室内开着暖气裸着上半身在网购的加大毛绒窝里盘起来睡觉。  
睡得迷迷糊糊有人敲门，没过脑子滑着去了，结果自己太高了，没过了门框，睁眼就是一堵墙还得低下头看是谁。  
Z：冬天叫裤袜出门也不容易，曾经有队友敲不开裤袜家门而担心他的人生安全，警察打开门后发现人其实在睡觉。  
裤袜应该蛮喜欢人类幼崽的，每年万圣节都准备好多的糖。  
L：怀疑他会提前准备好小篮子装糖，然后懒洋洋的躺在沙发上用尾巴开门，再勾起一小篮子糖果给小孩子。  
小孩：是半兽人！cool——  
后面出狼人cos服的小孩红着脸捂住自己的假耳朵，cos撞上正主。  
“运气好还能看到真的狼人哦！”  
正在厨房和锅碗瓢盆奋斗的科酱：谁cue我？  
Z：给小朋友开门的时候装作若无其事，糖果篮子却准确无误地落到小朋友手中。  
科酱支愣耳朵的样子大概真的很可爱。  
L：小朋友很新奇，还去给裤袜的尾巴尖握手，还夸他尾巴“凉凉的滑滑的！好舒服”  
科酱虽然远在厨房，但狗耳朵就是灵，一听，不乐意了，恨恨的砍了一个土豆，再舒服那也是我才能摸的尾巴。  
Z：被幼崽夸了心里尾巴都要翘起来了。  
科酱出来的时候看起来又凶又委屈，裤袜旁若无人的安抚亲亲科酱，反而是科酱说有小孩要注意点。  
L：真的有狼人——  
小孩子叽叽喳喳兴奋得很，搞得科酱一下子从巨狼变成巨犬有气没出撒，最后还特别丧权辱国的蹲下来给小孩rua耳朵。  
多毛的狼人耳朵都是毛乎乎暖融融的，裤袜冬天睡觉睡着睡着手机捂上去了，科酱睡醒都会觉得自己耳朵再也立不起来了。  
Z：裤袜手贱乐呵呵的也去揉科酱的耳朵，毛茸茸乱蓬蓬的手感特别好。  
科酱有些烦：提包你不是小孩了不要乱摸。  
裤袜（无辜）：daddy。  
L：科酱：晚饭你是不想吃了！  
裤袜（无辜）：你可以吃我啊。  
裤袜种族特殊，变成人doi岂不是很像人兽？做的狠了身上还会有小小的鳞片浮现出来，摸一摸根部嫩红的肉就会敏感的发抖。  
Z：泄殖腔被玩得发红吐水，蛇本性上来了都不想停下来。  
L：立刻要看到科酱用犬类几把日裤袜的泄殖腔。  
Z：泄殖腔被犬类几把撑开，抽插的时候勾出粉色的薄边看起来要把蛇艹坏了。实则不然，裤袜耐操。  
L：如果按照蛇的生殖特性，几把也收在泄殖腔里面，可以说如果用蛇的体型doi，全程裤袜的几把是被压在泄殖腔里面非勃起情况下射精，精液都是流出来的。  
等科酱完事儿或许才能从泄殖腔里伸出来，但是完全硬不起嘞。  
Z：艹，好涩。大归大，还有俩，但是没用啊 。 操着操着科酱就感觉有什么东西溢出来了，低头一看，裤袜高潮了。  
L：只能缩在里面流精液，反而更像模拟人类女性的高潮了，还流水。流出来白白的液体，以为是科酱的，其实是裤袜自己射的。  
Z：白白的精液挂在粉唧唧的腔口，谁看了不说一句色气。我记得蛇的泄殖腔水还蛮多的，真的喷水也说不定。  
L：平时都是藏的很好的泄殖腔，每次doi完好几天都能被准确的找到，被做到内里粉粉的肉都有点嘟出来。科酱有意无意就爱拿手指插进去玩玩，能感觉到裤袜缩在里面的两根几把紧紧的合在一起。  
Z：科酱手指会伸进两根几把中间挤出一道小小的缝隙，和女人的阴口一样，插几下还会流水。这就更加不想动了，蛇尾拖在地上动的时候都会磨到肿起来的肉，说不上疼但是感觉很奇妙，随时随地能发情的样子。  
L：明明都肿了还馋着狼人男朋友天天要求doi，觉得自己不doi就只有睡觉了，那还不如doi。狼人射精就像所有的大型犬科一样，会在里面成结。  
泄殖腔本来就容纳了三根几把，结果科酱的还在里面成结，裤袜第一次和犬科上床的时候哪怕心里有准备，还是被涨大的结痛的直叫，甚至想一尾巴把床伴抽下去。但是现在经验丰富了，他富有弹性的泄殖腔显然早就习惯被结或者更大的东西塞进去，科酱成结的时候小小的泄殖腔都被撑大了一倍，连边缘都变得嫩红透明，明明身体接近极限了，却还在叫着好爽，求科酱动一动。  
Z：科酱一边骂裤袜是个不知满足的淫蛇荡妇，但还是会满足男朋友，成结的几把随便动两下就足以把本就湿透了的泄殖腔弄得更加乱七八糟。

L：判断蛇的公母要用探针插进去，能找到阴茎的就是公的反之就是母蛇。好涩哦。  
Z：而且撸尾巴能把几把从泄殖腔挤出来。在想如果科酱艹裤袜泄殖腔是不是也能插到软软弹弹阴茎。  
L：完全可以！这个形容真的让人很像插，软软弹弹的，科酱越艹越爽。至于一直没法勃起的裤袜，那可能就是又爽又难受，但他就是喜欢，本性而已。  
软软弹弹的两根几把，艹公蛇的泄殖腔仿佛在艹他的几把一样，乖乖缩在里面给人顶。  
Z：ddd配合撸尾巴，两根几把由于生理反应想要弹出来但是又会被顶回去，科酱找到了乐趣。  
L：好好玩，我也想这样玩，两根几把就像性玩具一样，失去了原本射精交配的功能。  
Z：产卵可以安排上了，明明是公蛇，产卵却格外的熟练。  
L：蹴鞠人就应该放缩小版的蹴鞠进去，硬硬的蹴鞠模型玩具，不过拳头大小，完全比不上产下的卵大，但对于公蛇的泄殖腔来说，已经是不小的负担。  
被科酱塞进去的时候小口撑得又薄又透明，但还是吐着水把硬硬的玩具吃进去了，两个就已经把裤袜平坦的小腹撑得有点鼓起，腔口都有点合不上，手指拨一拨能就看到黑白配色的硬物挤在嫩粉的腔内，布满湿滑的体液。  
Z：第三个抵着泄殖腔口的时候科酱还很担心的问了问还能不继续，裤袜主动分开泄殖腔说可以，继续。第三颗小球进去的时候裤袜爽得尾巴尖不断的拍床沿，满满当当的感觉让他格外的满足。  
把球球挤出来的时候，双手都压在小腹上施力。  
L：裤袜对于各类被放进他泄殖腔里的东西如此不在意，还有个原因恐怕是撸一撸他的尾巴缩在里面的几把就能把东西都顶出来，皇马人做完就走还是他自己撸自己尾巴处理干净泄殖腔。  
所以一直被教着要控制几把，学会通过泄殖腔的收缩把东西挤出来。  
被很多人连着撸尾巴，几把却只能不断被压在里面挨艹，泄殖腔受到刺激反复的收缩反而爽的左位不行。

Z：所以，兽人裤袜能靠精液活吗？  
L：完全可以——  
半蛇裤袜很好养活，没有吃的随便去外面找个男人就能挨过这一顿。  
Z：一个男人不太够吧.. .. ..一裤袜这个体型接客量有点大，虽然饱一顿后半个月不用吃东西。  
L：皇马更衣室太适合养蛇了，喂蛇喂得饱，都有些长肉了。  
去之前也没想到伙食这么好。被射在嘴里要求咽下去的没办法，射到泄殖腔里的还是会被他偷偷弄出来，吃太多蛇蛇觉得不舒服。  
Z：腹腔被灌满精液的时候还会被打趣问是不是怀孕了。  
裤袜翻白眼：我是公蛇，公的... ...   
L：真的是公蛇吗？不信。你这公蛇怎么比母蛇还容易发情。  
Z：裤袜大喇喇的抱着尾巴分开泄殖腔露出黏糊糊湿漉漉的粉色红肉：被艹多了。  
特别大方  
L：啊 想看裤袜被射太多精液进去而有些鼓起的腹部，泄殖腔里不仅有别人的精液，也有他自己的精液。腔口合不拢，白白的精液包不住往外流，皇马人不准他的几把露出来，刚刚冒出一个粉粉的头部就被残忍的按回去，挤出些许精液，难受的裤袜直哼哼，尾巴尖在地上弹动。  
在皇马精液吃的太多，吃人类食物的时候胃口都没那么好了。每天不找人约一炮都不带劲。  
Z：出去约炮必做的事情就是给对方口，兽人裤袜舌头能变成蛇信子，长长的分叉舌尖戳着攻方的马眼玩榨精，在攻方快射精的时候一口把几把含住，射出来的精液咕咚就吞了下去，然后才真的给艹。大方的袒露出已经有点湿意的泄殖腔，牵着攻方的手往里塞，引导对方的手指戳自己埋在里面的两根几把。  
裤袜：饱暖思淫欲。

L：可恶，不做人想搞小裤袜。  
Z：小蛇，还是人？  
L：搞小蛇，可爱。  
Z：小蛇青春期的时候对性的认知迷糊又向往，看着电视里测试蛇的性别的样子找了根小棍子跃跃欲试往生殖腔里插。捅到软软的两根阴茎身体和过了电一样爽咯，粉粉的唧唧从小洞里探出来。  
L：要是没找到就好笑了，又可爱又好笑，等爹妈回家了拉着人衣服抬头的样子懵懂又困惑，讷讷的问自己是不是小母蛇？  
Z：好可爱哦，妈妈特别学究气的找了专业工具给小裤袜测试性别。  
看着几把顶出来的小裤袜：哇喔~  
L：自己插进去的时候没觉得有什么，换成妈妈拿着冰冰凉凉的探针往小小的泄殖腔插的时候反而害怕又害羞起来，尾巴尖在妈妈手臂上缠的紧紧的，润滑油抹在泄殖腔口的时候因为太刺激了还想拿手捂住，手也白白小小粉粉的，可爱。  
探针插进去一个头，柔软的小腹都被刺激的一阵发抖，妈妈还很惊讶，停住动作打趣他：“我们蒂博怎么这么敏感呀？”  
Z：还未有完全进化的小裤袜还知道羞耻是什么东西，探针插进去的时候黏糊糊的奶音和妈妈撒娇：怎么回事啊感觉好奇怪。  
妈妈让裤袜忍一下，马上就好，手在尾巴尖上面挤了两下，咻得两根小几把就冒出来了。  
妈妈：蒂博是男孩子哦。


End file.
